


Snow in Summer

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, MILF, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Weiss had always thought Summer was one of the most beautiful women she knew. And one day, as Weiss is helping the older woman move, things get a little heated, so hot even the Ice Queen can't cool herself down.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow in Summer

Weiss thought she was going to die from overheating. There were two reasons for that. One was that it was a boiling summer day, and Weiss had never handled heat well. Especially when she was really exerting herself. The other reason was that she was very close to Summer Rose, who Weiss had had a crush on for years.

Weiss always had felt kind of guilty over being so attracted to her girlfriend’s mom. But she couldn’t help it! Summer was just such an amazing example of mature beauty. Her full, thick limbs, the deep cleavage Weiss had always wanted to explore, even her face all spoke to a woman who was comfortable with herself and her needs.

Weiss supposed those needs had changed recently. Ruby really hadn’t taken her parents divorcing very well, which was the reason Weiss was helping Summer move into her new apartment instead of Ruby. In fact, Ruby hadn’t said a single word to either of her parents in the last month. 

Weiss tried to muster more sympathy and worry for her girlfriend, but there were other things on her mind right now. Such as how amazing Summer looked in those tight shorts. And that tight t-shirt. Weiss thanked her lucky stars that Summer was dressing for the heat. It almost made her imminent dehydration worth it.

Summer placed the last box down in the empty apartment. She turned around and stretched, making Weiss’s throat go dry(er) at the sight of the large breasts shifting around in her white, tight shirt. Or how a large stretch of skin was revealed as her t-shirt rode up. Summer didn’t seem to notice how Weiss’s eyes ran up and down her body.

“That’s that I think,” Summer said, wiping a hand across her forehead. “And none too soon, either.” Walking over to a cooler she had brought up, she popped it open. “Care for a drink Weiss?”

“”Yekth.” Weiss swallowed, a blush spreading across her face. The sight of Summer bending over at the waist was both heaven and hell. “I mean, yes, please.”

“Here you go,” Summer said, turning around and lobbing a can at Weiss. Even with only one eye, her dept perception was still good enough for Weiss to catch it easily. The can was still slightly cool, even in this heat.

Weiss looked down and swallowed nervously. It was a can of beer. Weiss wasn’t much good with alcohol. She tended to get pretty gushy after just a few sips of wine, and start trying to make out with Ruby. On the other hand, Weiss was parched. Her throat felt like a desert. She looked up at Summer, who was pressing a can of her own against her forehead.

Summer caught her gaze and smiled. Bringing the can down, she fiddled with the tab, not opening it quite yet.

“Something wrong?”

“No, it’s just, I have trouble holding my liquor,” Weiss said, looking to one side. 

Summer laughed, a sweet sound that sent a chill down Weiss’s back.

“Neither am I. But the water isn’t hooked up yet, and I thought it would be a good way to relax before unpacking. Cheers, eh?”

With that, Summer popped the top of her drink. Weiss swallowed, before following suit. She was pretty thirsty after all, and anything wet sounded good. There was a brief hiss and fizz and Weiss saw some bubble form at the opening. 

Weiss lifted her can and started chugging. Anything liquid would be a wonderful relief in this heat. And yet, it wasn’t enough to keep her eyes off of Summer. She swallowed, and almost choked on a mouthful of beer as Summer tilted her head back. Weiss’s eyes hungrily traced the lines of rigid muscles on display as Summer drank from her can.

Summer drained her can inside of a minute. Setting it down, she rubbed her forehead and sighed. She turned to Weiss, smiling ruefully.

“Can’t wait for the techs to come by tomorrow,” she said. “This is no place to live without A/C.”

Weiss nodded. Even standing still, she could feel sweat beading on her skin. She couldn’t find anything to say, though. This was the most time she had spent alone with Summer in years. Her crush was coming back in full force, and her tongue felt tied.

Summer plucked at one of her shoulder straps. She looked at Weiss for a moment, then at the closed door. She shrugged, and then turned a brilliant smile onto Weiss.

“It’s just too hot,” she said. “You don’t mind do you?”

“Don’t mind whazfgl-“ Weiss tripped over her tongue as Summer started undressing.

The older woman grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up, removing it in one smooth motion. Weiss’s eyes almost fell out of her head as she stared. And then Summer did the same to her shorts, stepping out of them in one smooth motion.

Weiss felt like she was either going to faint or melt. Seeing Summer peel herself out of her clothes was like, was like… Weiss didn’t have words for what it was like. Beyond (quite literally) a dream come true. She felt her cock rapidly growing very hard and pressing against her pants. Weiss held her can of beer in front of her crotch as Summer finished stripping.

Summer looked amazing like this. She was clad in only her underwear, her white, lacy underwear that hugged her figure just as tightly as her clothes had. Weiss couldn’t decide what to look at first. Her large, firm breasts, encased in a bra that showed off more cleavage than Weiss was ever going to get? Those long, smooth legs, with powerful thighs that Weiss could imagine wrapping around her head? Or what lay in between those thighs, still hidden by Summer’s panties?

Weiss didn’t even notice that she had dropped her beer as she stared. She didn’t even notice the trail of drool leaking out the corner of her mouth as she stared. She did notice when Summer chuckled and leaned forward. The older woman pressed Weiss’s jaw shut, her one eye laughing.

“See something you like?” Summer certainly didn’t look like she was upset her daughter’s girlfriend was blatantly checking her out.

Weiss couldn’t bring herself to respond, not even to nod. She snapped her head away, cheeks burning. She could still see Summer’s body in her mind’s eye. Hell, she sure she’d be able to see that even in three month’s time.

The two of them stood there for a while in silence. It was an embarrassed silence for Weiss, though from the occasional glances she snuck at Summer, the older woman didn’t share that sentiment. Weiss’s mind worked overtime, trying to find something to talk about. Anything that didn’t involve questions like ‘Your breasts are very big. Can I bury my face in them?’

“Why did you and Tai get divorced?” Instantly Weiss started berating herself. That was probably a lot worse question to ask than any come-on she could have made.

Summer sighed, and looked down into the replacement beer she had grabbed. That was a lot better reaction than the explosion or icy stillness Weiss had thought might come, and that she would have deserved.

“The truth? Honestly? I just don’t love him anymore. We had two good decades together with each other, but now…” she trailed off and took another swig of beer. “The magic was gone. We didn’t talk to each other that much, there were a few fights… Hell, we didn’t even have sex that much.” Summer looked melancholy as she leaned against the counter. “Ruby hasn’t- I tried-“ she trailed off, not able to put into words what she was thinking. Weiss could guess it, though.

“I, uh, know how Ruby’s taking this,” Weiss said, looking away. There was a momentary chill in the conversation, silence settling over the hot room. Finally, Summer broke it.

Tossing her empty can away, she turned to face Weiss. She smiled, a mix of emotions playing over the expression of happiness.

“But enough about that, alright. Let’s talk about something else. And how about another beer, huh?”

Weiss caught the tossed beer, but didn’t actually open it. Her mind was still stuck on something Summer had said earlier.

“You and Tai haven’t been having sex?” Before she could stop herself, the question was out there in the open. Summer looked at her, raising her eyebrow, and Weiss kept on talking, aware that she was probably digging herself deeper. “But, but you’re so sexy and hot. I would-“ she barely caught herself in time. “Who wouldn’t love to have sex with you?”

“Is there someone specifically who would love to have sex with me?” Summer asked, a light, teasing note in her voice. 

Weiss flushed and thought about not answering. But the single can of beer she had drunken had either given her some courage, or eroded her good sense. What she said next came straight from the heart, or at least organs associated with it.

“You’re, you’re so beautiful, Summer,” Weiss confessed, her words almost tripping over each other. “I’ve always thought you were one of the hottest women I knew, and your body is so good, I’ve masturbated dozens of times thinking about you.”

Weiss abruptly stopped, only now aware of what she had just said. She thought she was going to die, either from embarrassment or from her girlfriend’s mother ripping her apart. 

Instead, Summer laughed. It was a musical sound and Weiss looked up, guilt warring with sudden hope. Summer ran her hand along her forehead, before shooting Weiss a smile that made her hear skip a beat.

“That’s what you think, huh? Well, well, well.” Summer pushed herself off of the counter and started slowly walking over to Weiss. Weiss shivered, caught in her gaze like a mouse before a snake.

“You’re pretty cute yourself,” Summer said, running her hand down Weiss’s cheek. “And Ruby’s never said anything bad about your skills in bed.” Summer let her fingers rest on Weiss’s face, at the join of her neck and jaw.

Weiss couldn’t get any words out. She couldn’t even get her mouth to open. Instead, she just made a high-pitched whimpering sound. Summer’s fingers felt so, so nice against her face.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Summer said wistfully. She didn’t withdraw her hand. “You’re Ruby’s girlfriend, after all. But,” her hand ran down Weiss’s neck, coming to rest at the join of shoulder and neck. “Ruby already hates me for getting a divorce. What’s one thing more?”

Weiss knew she should be thinking of Ruby. That she hadn’t made Ruby mad, yet. But her larger head wasn’t doing the thinking anymore. All she could think about was that it had been months since Ruby last made her cock this achingly hard.

Weiss raised a shaking hand and rested it on Summer’s forearm. Summer glanced down at it and then smiled at Weiss.

“Oh, so you agree? You want to make all those fantasies of yours a reality?” She was whispering the words now, soft but clear. Weiss whined, an almost animal sound at the back of her throat.

“That’s, that’s not a funny joke,” Weiss stammered out. She wasn’t sure if she believed it was a joke or not, and if she wanted it to be a joke or not.

Summer leaned forward until her face was almost pressed against Weiss’s. Weiss kept on glancing in between her full lips and her soft eyes.

“Who said I was joking?” Summer asked. Weiss didn’t even flinch at the wave of alcohol that accompanied the question. She was too busy gaping.

“I think,” Summer continued, giving her chest a little shake, “that you are more than cute enough to be a good lover. And big enough.” Her hand reached down and rested against Weiss’s crotch. Weiss’s hips twitched, feeling the hand pressed against her rock-hard shaft even through her clothing.

“N-no,” Weiss’s voice didn’t sound believable even to her. “I- I have Ruby.” Her cock was achingly hard, and she was aware that Summer’s crotch was maybe a foot away from her.

“Who would you rather be with right now?” Summer asked. Her hand had slid around Weiss’s waist to her rear. Weiss gasped as Summer squeezed a cheek. “Her, or me?” She kept on groping Weiss’s ass as she practically purred the words.

“God! Oh, god.” Weiss said. She felt like she was going to burst from the arousal. “You! I want you, I want you right now!”

“Good girl,” Summer said, swaying slightly. In an instant, she was all over Weiss, wrapping her in a hug so sultry Weiss almost made a mess in her underwear.

Summer had wrapped her entire body around Weiss. One leg was hooked behind her, her arms were all over Weiss’s back and she seemed to be sucking Weiss into a deep, deep kiss. Weiss hesitated for a minute, before hugging back. Summer’s body was warm to the touch. Even in this beastly heat, it still felt good.

Summer was a very good kisser. She knew exactly what to do to make Weiss almost melt as her tongue probed at Weiss’s lips. Weiss wrapped her arms around the back of Summer’s neck, kissing her back. Finally, they both broke the kiss, cheeks flushed and eyes dancing.

“So, Weiss,” Summer asked, trailing a hand down Weiss’s side. “What part of me did you always think of the most? All those nights, masturbating to me, wishing you had the courage to actually do something about it? Was it my tits? My ass? My pussy? Come on girl, tell me.”

“Your, your,” Weiss paused, swallowing, “your tits. They were always so big, and I want, I wanted to play with them and rub my dick on them and, and…” she trailed to a stop, out of breath and blushing.

“All that, huh?” Summer asked wryly. “I might be able to help with some of that. Let’s go,” she looked around the unfurnished apartment, “over there. It’s a sturdy box and you don’t weigh much.” There was a plastic tote, stuffed to the brim with books.

Summer and Weiss slowly made their way over, tripping over each other, neither willing to let go of each other long enough to actually walk. But it wasn’t a long walk, and soon Summer was shoving Weiss down to the box.

Weiss sat down heavily, legs splayed out beneath her. Summer followed her, kneeling down in between Weiss’s legs. Weiss reached out for another hug, wanting to feel Summer’s bare skin against her fingers. She couldn’t get enough of the older woman, and Summer was still wearing her underwear.

But not for long. Reaching behind herself, Summer unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the floor, coyly glancing at Weiss. Weiss inhaled, her eyes fixed on the wonderful pair of breasts that were revealed. They were so big and so firm, especially for a woman who had both been pregnant and breastfed. There were two dark, large nipples standing out from Summer’s mounds. Weiss felt her dick quiver as she took the sight in.

“It’s really not fair, you know,” Summer said a musing voice. “Here I am almost naked, while you haven’t even taken off a hairband.”

Weiss didn’t need any more prompting. She hurriedly struggled out of her clothes, not even noticing the ripping sounds as she ripped small tears in them. And when her top layers were off, she kept on going. Her bra and panties joined the rest of her clothes, and soon Weiss was completely naked, hard dick standing to attention, several shades darker than the rest of her pale skin.

Summer chuckled, drawing the tip of one finger along Weiss’s achingly hard shaft. Weiss hissed through her teeth at even such minor contact. Summer looked up at Weiss, a smile on her face.

“You said you wanted my tits, did you? Here they are. You have the guts to do anything about it?”

Right at that very moment, Weiss didn’t. She was too caught up in what she was looking at. Summer’s breasts were just sitting there, right in front of her. They were big and smooth and perfect. Weiss couldn’t believe she was getting chance to live out a dream she had been having for so long. In fact, it was so unbelievable that she almost missed her chance to actually live out the dream. She just watched as Summer cupper her breasts, lifting them up as if they were on inspection.

Finally, Summer rolled her eyes. Reaching forward, she grabbed Weiss’s dick, reaching inside her panties to tug it out. The firm, slender fingers wrapped around her length jolted Weiss back into reality.

“Weiss, I want you to put your dick in between my tits. Understand?”

That got Weiss moving. She shook herself, clearing out the cobwebs that had gathered as she stared. She scooted forward, getting her crotch closer to Summer’s chest. Summer leaned forward also, wrapping her mounds around Weiss’s cock.

Weiss half-sighed, half-moaned. Just this felt amazingly good. Summer’s breasts were even softer than she had thought they could be. It was Weiss’s first time getting a titfuck, since Ruby, as good as a girlfriend as anyone should want, was much too flat for that trick to ever work.

Weiss rested her hands on Summer’s shoulders. And when that didn’t feel right, she grabbed them, fingers slightly sinking into Summer’s skin. Summer grinned up at her and started to move, giving Weiss her very first titjob.

Summer’s breasts felt amazing. Weiss’s breathing grew raspy as the older woman wrapped her tits around Weiss’s cock. Weiss almost came right then and there, a whole three seconds in. She managed to master herself, hands squeezing down on Summer’s shoulders as she avoided embarrassing herself.

And then Summer really started to titfuck her. The pressure wasn’t all that much, about what Weiss got from masturbating (and so many of her masturbation sessions had featured Summer, either alone or in an incestual threesome with her daughter and Weiss). But it was spread over all of her cock, which made it so much better. And the heat and the softness was far better than Weiss’s hand. Her dick was buried in soft, warm flesh as the two girls moved in harmony.

Weiss had always been satisfied with the size of her penis. She had thought it was perfectly proportionate with the rest of her body; not too big and not too small. But now, as her rod was swallowed up by Summer’s tits, she wished it was bigger. If it had been another few inches longer, then Summer could have leaned her head down and given her a blowjob even as she gave Weiss a titfuck. And that would have been something beyond compare.

As it was, Weiss ‘just’ had to content herself with feeling her sensitive shaft wrapped up in warm, soft flesh. And, somehow, that seemed to be enough. Weiss had been turned on all day, and, now that she was actually getting some stimulus, she was feeling so much better. The ache of unsatisfied arousal, the itchy, tingly feeling in her balls and lower stomach was finally being excised as her girlfriend’s mother used her body to please Weiss. 

Weiss’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head as Summer gave her a world class titjob. She tried to do more than just sit there, rising up slightly off of the box to push her cock up into Summer’s breasts. There was a burning in her body, a need to do more than just sit there. It was like, like-!

“Summer!” Weiss almost barked out. “I’m, I’m getting there!”

Weiss’s eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling as she felt her orgasm start. Then she whipped her head back down as Summer leaned back, leaving her cock alone and unattended. Either a protest or a whine formed on her lips as she looked down at Summer. But the older woman preempted her.

Opening her mouth, Summer leaned forward. In a single smooth motion, she took Weiss down to the root. Weiss’s complaint turned into a strangled hiss as Summer started giving her a blowjob. The older woman’s tongue was licking Weiss’s rod, stimulating Weiss when she was already near her limits.

This time, Weiss couldn’t muster up the energy to give a warning. She just moaned as she came in Summer’s mouth. Summer looked up at her, her one eye bright as she took Weiss’s load. And it was a pretty thick load, built up over hour after hour of watching Summer prance around in tight, skimpy clothing right in front of Weiss.

Weiss slumped back on the box, sweat pouring off of her forehead. She looked down at Summer, mouth open as she saw a small trickle of cum escape Summer’s mouth and run down her chin. But that was all that escaped. Summer swallowed everything else, all of Weiss’s large load. Weiss could feel her tongue moving around Weiss’s dick as she swallowed.

Weiss’s half-hard dick slid out of Summer’s lips as the older woman leaned back. She licked her lips and stroked Weiss’s cock. Weiss shivered, feeling the firm grip on her still sensitive rod.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already, Weissy.” Summer said in an amused voice. Weiss flushed, hearing the pet name she didn’t care for. “You haven’t even begun to satisfy me. Surely a young woman like you still has a reserve left.”

Weiss nodded, not trusting herself to speak. If Summer wanted more, then, by god, Weiss would do her best to give her more. Anything if it meant getting to have more of Summer’s body.

“Good to hear,” Summer said, patting Weiss’s thigh. “Come over here,” she said, standing up. “The carpet will feel better than the tile.”

Summer strode out of the small kitchen to where the living room was supposed to go. Weiss followed her, excitement churning in her breast. What was Summer planning? Missionary? Cowgirl? The possibilities were endless, and Weiss could already see Summer’s larger form acting out every single one. Her fevered imagination was almost enough to make her not appreciate how wonderful Summer’s ass looked as she walked. Weiss was sure that she was swaying her hips more than normal too, making her ass shake with every step.

As soon as Summer got into the center of the carpet, she kneeled down onto all fours. She looked behind herself and smirked at Weiss. She slapped her ass as she stared at Weiss. Weiss’s eyes flicked to the hypnotic jiggle and then back at Summer’s face.

“You ever done doggy style with my girl?” Summer asked. She was still smiling, obviously enjoying how uncomfortable and aroused she was making Weiss. “You ever taken her like a bitch in heat, fucking her until her arms give out and she collapses face first onto the floor?”

Weiss wasn’t entirely sure how much she wanted to talk about how her and Ruby had sex, especially to Ruby’s mother. At any rate, most of her attention was captured by Summer’s pussy, on full display for the first time. She could tell it was wet, and Weiss would have bet anything it would feel even better wrapped around her cock than Summer’s tits or mouth did.

“Weiss? Weiss? Come on girl, I’m talking to you.” Summer’s voice finally snapped Weiss out of her lustful gaze. The slight girl lifted her gaze enough to meet Summer’s eye. Summer had a self-satisfied smirk.

“Do you want to just look, or do you want to do?” Weiss flushed in embarrassment. “Listen, there’s some cooking oil in the cardboard box with an apple on it. Go grab it.”

Weiss did so, taking one last look back at Summer as she did so. She had no idea why Summer wanted that, but she didn’t have the willpower to refuse her anything right now.

It was easy enough to find the bottle. Weiss grabbed it and turned back to Summer. The older woman was still kneeling on the floor, looking back at Weiss. She had started masturbating, snaking a ahnd underneath herself to rub her pussy.

Weiss swallowed as she walked back, eyes intently watching the finger sliding in and out of Summer’s pussy. She’d give a lot to have her dick replace that finger. Hell, even her finger or tongue would be fine.

Summer stopped as Weiss got closer. The white-haired girl could see a shiver of denied pleasure go through Summer’s body as her hand fell away.

“Oh good,” Summer said. “Now, get a good handful of that stuff on your cock.” She wasn’t looking Weiss in the eyes. Instead, her gaze was quite a bit lower.

Weiss belatedly understood what Summer was planning. She gasped in shock, then smiled. She quickly popped the bottle open and got both her penis and one hand wet and slippery with the cooking oil. Then she kneeled down behind Summer. She didn’t need instructions to know what to do next.

Summer’s ass took Weiss’s finger very easily. In fact, it was easy enough, finger-fucking her rear, that Weiss was soon able to add a second finger, to make sure that the older woman was thoroughly lubed up.

Weiss withdrew her fingers and looked down at Summer’s ass. She took a deep breath. This was happening and she still couldn’t believe it. But she didn’t want to waste any more time looking when she could be doing. Grabbing Summer’s hip with one hand and her cock with her other, Weiss leaned forward, aiming the tip of her dick at Summer’s glistening rosebud.

Weiss paused for a moment when the two of them made contact. Then she took another breath and pushed. Both women moaned as Weiss entered Summer’s ass. It wasn’t very wet, but it was so tight and so warm.

In fact, it was so tight, Weiss had trouble going in deeper. Summer was squeezing down around her, like she was trying to push Weiss out. Weiss kept on pushing, forcing inch after inch into Summer. Summer vocally urged her on, low groans slipping out of her mouth as she shook her ass. Weiss couldn’t believe how good she was feeling.

Ruby wasn’t a fan of anal, and only did it because Weiss was. And it still only happened on rare occasions, when something really good had happened and the two of them were celebrating. But Summer, well, obviously the daughter hadn’t inherited everything from the mother.

Weiss slid into Summer’s ass much easier than she had ever managed with Ruby. Maybe that was because Summer was a bigger, older woman. But Weiss thought it was really because Summer had a lot more experience with anal. With Ruby, it had almost been painful at times, trying to shove Weiss’s not very large cock inside. But the resistance Summer’s body was putting up just made the whole thing feel even better.

“Don’t be afraid to be a little rough, Weiss,” Summer said, turning her head to look at Weiss. “Don’t you think my ass would be fun to spank?”

How could Weiss turn down that kind of invitation? She looked down and had to agree. Summer’s ass did look like it would be fun to spank. So big and jiggly, ripples flowing through it as Weiss fucked Summer.

Weiss raised her hand and brought it down hard, cracking off of Summer’s rear. The yelp Summer made encouraged Weiss to do it again. She brought her hand down again, hitting the other cheek. The moan that Summer made sent a shiver down Weiss’s spine.

Weiss would never have dreamed of spanking Ruby. But just like it seemed impossible to think of doing that to Ruby, it seemed so right to do that to her mother. It helped that Summer wanted to be spanked, wanted to have Weiss rain blow after blow down on the older woman’s fat ass.

Weiss’s free hand was clamping down on Summer’s hip. She needed the grip to pull herself in and out of Summer’s ass. Especially since the spanking was making Summer tighten up around Weiss’s cock. And that was a truly amazing feeling. Weiss couldn’t get enough of Summer’s slutty ass, the way it squeezed down around her like it was trying to milk every last drop of cum out of her. And since Weiss had just cum so recently, there was still a long while to go before she could cum again. And she was going to use every second of it fucking Summer’s ass.

And spanking it. Weiss kept up the blows, alternating cheeks and steadily turning Summer’s rear a dull red. Looking down, Weiss could see the prints of her hand on Summer’s ass. Summer had to be feeling the pain from this. If so, it didn’t stop her. Summer kept on urging her on.

“Come on, Weiss, put some force into it. Shove your dick so far inside me I taste it! Don’t you want me to make me cum from my ass? Fuck me!”

Weiss couldn’t believe the mouth Summer had on her. She was constantly talking, urging Weiss on and describing what she felt in the most graphic terms possible. And, and this was the surprising part, it didn’t become ridiculous. When Ruby tried to talk dirty, she just ended up making Weiss laugh. But Summer- well, Summer knew how to describe what was happening in a way that reached down and flipped Weiss’s switch to ‘On’.

Summer’s efforts, verbal and otherwise meant that Weiss didn’t last as long as she thought she would have. Long before her hand grew sore, but long after Summer’s ass was a bright cherry red, Weiss came. She thrust her hips forward, burying her cock deep in Summer’s ass. She gasped, her entire body shaking as she once again unloaded herself inside Summer.

This time, Summer came. Her arms gave out and she collapsed forward, landing on the side of her face. Weiss could feel Summer’s ass clenching down around her cumming dick, squeezing tightly as her cum was pumped deep inside Summer. Weiss was glad for that. She would have felt guilty if she had been the only one to feel so good.

Weiss sank forward and down, leaning over Summer as her small shoulders heaved. Summer still felt amazing, wrapped around Weiss’s slowly softening cock. Today had been a really good day, Weiss decided. She owed a lot to Summer and would have-

Weiss’s fond musings were cut off as Summer slowly, slowly slid off of her dick. The older woman rested on the floor, propping her head up with her hands. Without looking at Weiss, Summer spoke, apparently addressing the far wall.

“Do you have any preferences for what to do next, Weiss? Or do I get to decide again?” There was a happy, satisfied note in Summer’s voice, but Weiss could still hear the underlying hunger.

The energy of youth had nothing on the stamina of maturity, it seemed. Weiss’s body was ready for a break, while Summer still seemed to have endless amounts of energy left in reserve. If it had been anyone else, Weiss would have begged off for a quick breather. But since it was Summer, the woman whose body Weiss had lusted after for all these years, Weiss’s mind kicked Weiss’s body back into the fray.

In the time it took Weiss to get herself back in shape, Summer got tired of waiting. She stood up and turned around. Weiss looked up Summer’s toned body, though her gaze stopped at Summer’s breasts instead of her face. Then Summer pushed her down onto the floor and climbed on top of her.

Weiss gulped, half-nervous and half-excited as Summer straddled her crotch. Summer leaned forward and rested her hands on Weiss’s shoulders. Summer looked up and down Weiss’s body and smiled, licking her lips.

“My choice again, uh?” Summer asked rhetorically. “Well, I suppose it depends on how fast little Myrtenaster here gets up again.”

Summer ground her crotch against Weiss’s semi-soft dick as she spoke. Part of Weiss was impressed that Summer perfectly pronounced her weapon’s name. The rest of her was obsessed with getting the chance to fuck Summer’s pussy. Weiss did her best to get her dick hard again, but it was kind of hard, even for a second-year Huntress, to get herself ready again after two excellent orgasms. 

Summer helped her along in her own special way. First, she grabbed Weiss’s hands and lifted them up to her chest, pressing Weiss’s palms against her nipples. Then, once Weiss started squeezing and groping them on her own, Summer reached down to play with Weiss’s much more modest pair.

Weiss groaned, feeling a pulse in her dick as Summer’s hands ran over her breasts. Her hips twitched underneath Summer as the older woman gently pinched her nipples between two fingers. She did her best to keep playing with Summer’s own chest. As she ran her hands over the soft breasts and hard nipples, Weiss wondered how often Ruby had nursed here as a baby.

Weiss felt a glimmer of regret at that thought, remembering that she was cheating on her girlfriend with her mother. But she just couldn’t bring herself to stop. Summer was just too much of a woman for Weiss to be able to stop, or even slow down.

Weiss steadily got harder and harder as Summer ground against her and played with her breasts. Pretty soon, Summer lifted herself up a few inches. Grabbing Weiss’s dick, Summer positioned it underneath herself. Then she sank back down, impaling her pussy on Weiss’s cock.

Both of them groaned. Weiss thought that Summer’s pussy was the best of the three holes she had sampled. It was the perfect mixture of wet, warmth and tightness. And Summer had obviously devoted a lot of time to her Kegel muscles. The way she was squeezing down on Weiss was like a dream come true.

“God, Ms. Rose, you, you feel so good. Oh, oh!”

Weiss thrashed around under Summer, her hands almost falling off of Summer’s breasts. Pussy was the best, just the absolute best. Especially Summer’s pussy. It was wrapped around Weiss like a velvet glove, taking every inch of her and demanding more.

“Ms. Rose? Come on, you can call me Summer,” Summer said, laughing. “Hell, you can call me anything you want, so long as you keep on fucking me!”

Weiss jerkily nodded. Her mind was feeling clouded with lust, wanting nothing more than to take and take and take from Summer’s endlessly giving body. She felt her hands sink into Summer’s breasts, the large mounds so soft underneath her hands. And Weiss had an idea for something else they could do. Yet another way the two of them could take pleasure from each other.

For once, Weiss was going to take the lead. Bracing herself, Weiss pushed up. She grabbed Summer’s shoulders and pushed her forward, down to the carpet. Summer squawked in surprise, but went with the motion, catching herself on her hands.

Summer looked behind her and laughed. She wiggled her rear a bit as Weiss climbed on top of her. There was a rather large mismatch in sizes, with a lot of Summer showing even as Weiss lay on top of her. But Weiss’s cock was still in Summer’s pussy and that was the most important thing.

“My oh my, Weiss,” Summer said laughingly. “I always thought of you as a third daughter. Is this any way to treat your mother? To fuck,” Summer pushed back against Weiss’s cock, “her again and again,” she pushed back again, “trying to fill her up with sticky cum?” Another push.

Weiss didn’t respond. She couldn’t respond, she was too busy enjoying Summer’s pussy. She couldn’t get in as far in this position, but the sight was worth it. Summer’s cheeks were still red from earlier, and Weiss could see a trickle of cum escaping from Summer’s rear hole.

Summer wasn’t deterred by not having another partner in the conversation. She kept on talking and pushing back against Weiss. All the while, her pussy was squeezing down around Weiss, in a rhythmic movement from the top of Weiss’s lower head to the bottom of her shaft.

“It’s kind of hot, though,” Summer said in a musing voice. “Incest always seemed like a fun idea. Never could have, oh, right there Weiss, just like that, done it with Yang or Ruby, though. But someone with a big old dick like you, fucking my pussy so hard, oh yeah, you’re doing great.” Not the most grammatically correct, but it got the idea across and spurred Weiss on.

Weiss picked up the pace, her thighs slamming into Summer’s rear as she fucked the older woman. Summer’s words were stoking the fire inside her higher and higher, making her ache for release. She wondered if Summer was on the pill, because there was no way Weiss could bring herself to have her orgasm anywhere besides deep inside Summer’s pussy.

“Maybe you should leave Ruby,” Summer continued. She stopped to groan as Weiss pinched her nipples. “Come and live with me. We’ll have sex every day, every way you want it. Do me over the balcony, pin me against the shower wall, fuck me however you want. Just. Fuck! ME!”

Summer’s voice grew louder and louder as Weiss slammed into her. Weiss was almost ready to agree with Summer, to break up with Ruby after two years of dating. Luckily, her larger head still had enough control over her mouth to make sure she didn’t say anything too reckless in the heat of the moment.

Instead, she muttered something about how good Summer’s body felt. And Summer’s body really did feel great. Weiss couldn’t believe how one woman could fuck her so well. It was like Weiss was melting inside Summer.

As Weiss listened to Summer’s steady stream of lewd ideas, she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer. It was like a tightening knot inside her, winding around itself as she slammed into Summer’s pussy again and again. She couldn’t hold out for much longer. Weiss knew she was about to cum, and there was a certain ache in her body that told her that, once she did, that would be it for the day.

Weiss was okay with that. Getting to use Summer’s body like this, for so long had been a wonderful, wonderful treat. And there was still one last pleasurable high she could get.

Weiss sped up, fucking Summer for all she was worth. She fucked Summer so hard that she knocked the breath out of the older woman, forcing her to fall silent as Weiss split her pussy walls apart again and again. Weiss was staring down at the toned muscles of Summer’s back, trying to decide if she should speed up and have her orgasm now, or slow down and drag it out a bit. She took too long, thinking it over.

By the time Weiss decided she wanted to slow down so she could keep fucking Summer, her orgasm was already happening. She barked out a strangled cry as she thrust her hips forward, burying herself as deeply inside Summer as she could. Summer groaned as she realized what was happening, and looked back over her shoulder.

“Come. On. Weiss. Fill. Me. Up!” Her words came out in short barks as her pleasure overwhelmed her in turn.

Weiss obliged Summer’s wish. She felt her dick twitch inside Summer’s warm, velvety pussy. Her entire body shook as her tired body pumped one last load inside Summer. It wasn’t as big as her previous orgasms, but it still felt oh so nice to unload herself inside Summer’s drenched core.

Getting a creampie set Summer off in a way getting a mouth or asshole full of cum hadn’t. Her fists beat a tattoo against the carpet as she twitched, pussy squeezing down around Weiss. Her deep breaths seemed to fill the room and Weiss could feel Summer’s own orgasm racing through her.

Weiss was so overstimulated she actually blacked out for a moment. The pleasure was just too much. When she came too, she was slumped on her side on the floor, dick pulled out of Summer’s pussy. She wanted to see her cum trickling out of Summer’s stretched vagina, but just couldn’t muster the energy to actually look. She just sighed as Summer repositioned herself.

Weiss was the little spoon to Summer’s big spoon. They were both lying on the carpet, too tired to get up and try to find anywhere more comfortable. Summer had Weiss tugged close to her, and Weiss could feel Summer’s large breasts pressing against her back.

Weiss’s body ached, but it was a good ache. Admittedly, she didn’t think there was the slightest chance she would want anything to do with sex at all for the rest of the day, but that was more than worth it. She slightly smiled as she felt Summer’s breath puff against the back of her neck. Still, there were some things she had to do.

“So were you serious about me and Ruby?” Weiss asked tiredly as Summer wrapped her arms around Weiss’s midsection. “Or was that just talk?”

“Later, Weiss,” Summer said, exhaustion obvious in her voice. “Let’s talk about that later. I can’t even feel my legs right now. We’ll talk about my daughter tomorrow, okay?”

Weiss did a single-shoulder shrug. She could feel her legs but her crotch could do with an ice pack. Putting it off sounded good. 

“All right,” Weiss said, fatigue tugging at her eyelids. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Weiss would never have thought she could fall asleep on a thinly carpeted floor in a swelteringly hot apartment, but thirty seconds later, she was dead to the world. Her last thought was that moving house should always be this fun.


	2. Schnee Im Sommer

  
_In response to the Edict of Resettlement, Faunus across the-_.  
  
Weiss shook her head. She realized she had reread the same paragraph three times and hadn’t remembered a thing. Her mind was utterly refusing to concentrate on the textbook in front of her. And she had a pretty good idea why.  
  
The sight of Summer’s naked, mature body flashed in front of her eyes for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time, Weiss’s cock got a little bit harder, and took a little bit longer to go down. It was a good thing Weiss was alone in the library, or else someone would have noticed her red face or the way her skirt was tenting.  
  
The undeniable arousal Weiss was feeling was mixed with a hefty does of guilt. She had had sex with Summer. With her girlfriend’s mother. Weiss had gotten slightly tipsy and fucked Summer into the floor, willing to try out any and every thing Summer suggested. The shame Weiss felt was matched only by the memory of how incredible Summer had been to sleep with. She had done things, had _suggested_ things that Ruby never would have, had used decades of experience to take Weiss to heaven.  
  
And now, in the morning after, Weiss was back on earth. She had left Summer’s apartment before the older woman had woken up, before the sun had even risen. She hadn’t gone back to her apartment, not wanting to meet Ruby there. Instead, she had come to the library to study for an upcoming test. But for all the good she was doing, Weiss thought she might as well have been tossing rocks into a pond.  
  
The precise beats of her scroll’s ringtone almost made Weiss jump out of her seat. She hurriedly turned it down, cursing herself for not silencing it before entering the library. She cast a guilty look around, and relaxed slightly, not seeing any librarian’s sternly marching towards her. Then she looked down at the caller ID and tensed up all over again.  
  
It was Ruby. Weiss seriously considered not answering for a moment, not ready to talk to her girlfriend so soon after having sex with her mother. Weiss placed a hand on her chest and forced herself to take several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Just as the call was about to go to voicemail, Weiss was composed enough to answer it.  
  
“Hello Ruby,” Weiss said. She was speaking quietly enough that she didn’t think she would be disturbing anyone else, especially not this early in the day.  
  
“Where have you been?” Ruby said in return. Her voice had a lot more anger in it than Weiss had almost ever heard before. In fact, the only other time she had sounded this angry was when she was venting about Summer divorcing Tai.  
  
“It’s nice to talk to you too,” Weiss said coolly. Even if she was in the wrong (and Weiss didn’t think she was that much in the wrong), she still didn’t like getting yelled at. “I helped your mother,” Ruby made a tight, contemptuous noise, “move in yesterday. She let me stay the night at her new apartment since I didn’t have a ride back home.” It was disturbingly easy to lie to Ruby.  
  
“You could have called me,” Ruby said grumpily. “I’d have come to pick you up. Where are you now? Tell me you’re not still at that woman’s place.”  
  
“That woman is your mother,” Weiss said. The complete silence on the other end of the line told her she had made a mistake.  
  
“My- Weiss, she’s tearing up my entire family for no reason. Why are you taking _her_ side?”  
  
“Stop being so childish, Ruby,” Weiss said coldly. “Your mother is a grown woman and she can make her own choices. Just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean you can stop her. Grow up.”  
  
There was a long silence from both of them. Weiss’s brain was just starting to realize what she had said when Ruby spoke.  
  
“If you choose to come home tonight,” Ruby said with a voice she was obviously barely keeping under control, “don’t bother coming to my bed. Use the, I don’t care, the couch, the floor. Just don’t touch me.”  
  
The line clicked close. Weiss’s mouth was still open to- she didn’t know what. Apologize. Shoot back? She couldn’t say. And it was too late right now. There was no way Ruby would pick up if she saw who was calling her.  
  
Weiss stared down at the scroll, shoulders heaving. She wasn’t sure if she should scream or throw the phone against the wall or call Ruby to apologize. She had just fucked up really, really badly. She had thought she had gotten a better hold on her tongue, that she wasn’t the same constantly bitchy girl who drove off everyone with an insult. But now she had just fucked up with her girlfriend. And it wasn’t even the first fuckup. It was just the first fuckup Ruby knew of.  
  
And then Weiss got a reminder of the original mistake she made. Her scroll vibrated. Glancing down at with red eyes, Weiss saw that had gotten a text message. It was from Summer. _Come meet me? -S_.  


*******

Weiss stared at the door in front of her. She recognized it from all the times she had been in and out of it yesterday, helping to carry Summer’s stuff into her new home. She reached up to knock on it and hesitated.  
  
Weiss had seriously considered ignoring the text. If Ruby ever found out about this, Weiss would just be digging herself in deeper by coming back to Summer the day after. But right now Weiss was mad enough at Ruby not to care a whole lot what her girlfriend wanted. That gave her enough of a boost in resolve to knock on the door.  
  
It almost immediately opened. Summer must have been waiting just on the other side for her to come. Weiss swallowed nervously as she looked up at Summer. Summer seemed almost as nervous as she looked back at Weiss.  
  
“May-“ Weiss’s throat closed up and she had to swallow to try and get the words out again. “May I come in?”  
  
“Yes, of course, Weiss.” Summer’s tone was a bit too bright and fragile to be genuine. It was a bit of relief to know that Summer felt as nervous as Weiss did.  
  
Summer led Weiss into the apartment, waving her towards the couch, the only piece of furniture available to sit on, unless Weiss wanted to take the bed sitting in one corner. And while she knew from experience how comfortable the bed was, she didn’t want to sit on it. She was already remembering the debauched things her and Summer had done, and a number of them had been done on the bed and none of them had been done on the couch. Her body didn’t need more of a stimulus.  
  
“So…” Summer said, obviously casting around for something to talk about. “The air conditioning was fixed an hour or so ago. It should be much more enjoyable here now.”  
  
Weiss jerkily nodded, but couldn’t bring herself to speak. The mention of the A/C just brought to mind how hot it had been yesterday and how Weiss hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of Summer’s body. Not that _that_ had changed much today.  
  
The way Summer was wearing her clothes was practically obscene. The white yoga pants had obviously belonged to Ruby with how tightly they clung to Summer’s much more generous hips and thighs. And the sports bra still displayed enough cleavage to make Weiss’s mouth go dry. It was a struggle to keep her gaze on Summer’s face instead of anywhere else.  
  
The silence stretched on for several awkward minutes, a few more conversational sallies from Summer dying in the gap between her and Weiss. Finally, Summer cleared her throat. Weiss jerked her gaze back up to Summer’s face, trying to pretend that she hadn’t been staring at her breasts.  
  
“We need to talk Weiss. About last evening.”  
  
Weiss again nodded. There was nothing for it. She was going to have to bite back her pride and make things right. First with Summer, and then with Ruby.  
  
Weiss slid off the couch onto her knees, in front of Summer. The older woman’s eyebrows rose as Weiss assumed a penitent post. Taking a deep breath, Weiss began to speak.  
  
  
“Ms. Rose, I would like to apologize for taking advantage of you last night. It was an inexcusable moment of weakness, and I can promise you I’ll never do it again. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”  
  
Weiss stared at the floor, hands firmly pressed into her lap. She wanted to twist them together, to vent the nervous churning in her gut, but that wasn’t how a Schnee behaved. Although, sad to say, seducing attractive female relatives of wives, mistress’s and girlfriends was how a Schnee behaved.  
  
“Weiss, I,” Summer sighed, prompting Weiss to look up. Summer looked almost as uncomfortable as Weiss felt. “I do feel bad for stealing you from Ruby. I love my daughter, even if she doesn’t care much for me at the moment. On the other hand,” a hungry glint in her eye warred for space with the guilt on Summer’s face. “I can’t remember the last time I had gotten fucked like that. It really was wonderful, and a big part of that was because of it being you. And I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”  
  
“I,” Weiss’s jaw dropped as she searched for the words. “I _am_ dating your daughter, Sum- Ms. Rose. For, uh, a long while. You, you told me what kind of flowers to buy when asking her to that New Year dance. I, uh, I.” As shocked as she was, Weiss’s body certainly liked the idea of having more sex with Summer. Her dick was getting as her eyes kept on flicking back to the older woman’s cleavage and tight pants.  
  
“Yes, Weiss, as it happens I _do_ have a working memory,” Summer said lightly. “But I spent that past twenty years of my life putting my desires aside for others. Now that I’m free, I want to start living for myself a bit. I know it will hurt Ruby. But she’s a grown woman. And I want _you_ , Wiess.” Summer put her hand underneath Weiss’s chin and lifted it up. Weiss stared into Summer’s eye and gulped.  
  
“Summer, I, I really shouldn’t…” Weiss’s gaze flicked from side to side as she tried to assemble the words to deny it. To deny Summer and her own lusts.  
  
“Ahahaha,” Summer chuckled. She slid off of the couch onto the floor, legs resting on either side of Weiss. The younger girl involuntarily glanced down at the thick thighs. Summer rested a hand on Weiss’s crotch. Weiss gasped at the feeling of Summer’s palm against her hard cock.  
  
“You shouldn’t what Weiss? Throw me onto the floor and breed me? Shouldn’t pound me against the wall until neither of us can speak? Shouldn’t do all those things you’ve been wanting to do since you met me?” As she spoke, Summer’s lips got closer and closer to Weiss. She shivered as she felt Summer’s breath washing over her.  
  
“Shouldn’t try out all those things we never got a chance to do yesterday? You think I didn’t notice how hard and stiff you are? Tell me the truth. You’ve been thinking about my curves all day, haven’t you? Remembering all things I urged you to try that Ruby would never even let you suggest?”  
  
Weiss was worried that she was about to cum in her skirt at any minute. Summer’s hand felt amazing through the thin material of her skirt and panties. And her words were even better. And they were so true. Weiss had almost been reduced to going to the bathroom and masturbating, just to relieve some of the arousal the memories of Summer had caused. And those had just been the memories…  
“…Yes,” Weiss muttered, almost too quietly to hear. As a way of encouragement, Summer grabbed Weiss’s cock through her clothes and gave it a gentle tug. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about you all day and the sex we had,” Weiss said, the dams breaking down.  
  
Weiss almost jumped out of her skin as Summer crawled onto her. Summer wasn’t a terribly tall woman, but she still had a head of height on Weiss, especially perched on her lap. Weiss looked up at the older woman, swallowing nervously.  
  
Summer cradled Weiss’s face in her hands, bringing her closer and closer until their lips almost touched. Weiss’s nose was filled with the scent of Summer’s perfume. When Summer spoke, it was so quiet that anyone farther away wouldn’t have heard even a whisper.  
  
“Good girl,” Summer said, her warm breath puffing against Weiss. “And I’ve been thinking about you too. About that hot cock of yours inside my pussy.” She shifted from side to side, grinding against Weiss’s crotch. “And you’ve been thinking the same thing, haven’t you?”  
  
Weiss tried to say yes, but Summer kissed her at the same moment. The garbled word died on Weiss’s lips as she kissed back, feeling Summer’s lips and hands on her. Weiss brought her own hands up and rested them on the back of Summer’s shoulders. She could feel the warm skin of Summer’s body alternating with the fabric of her sports bra.  
  
Weiss’s and Summer’s tongues tangled against each other as they kissed, both trying to press into the other’s mouth. Summer won the battle and cupped one hand behind Weiss’s head to kiss her more firmly. Weiss thought the air was being sucked out of her lungs as Summer kissed her. Spots danced in front of her eyes before they finally broke the kiss.  
  
Both women sat back gasping and flushed. A smile was quick to appear on Summer’s face as she looked Weiss up and down, lingering at the tent forming in her skirt. Weiss blushed a bit. She was horribly turned on right now, and didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t get some relief.  
  
Thankfully, Summer didn’t have any interest in Weiss wasting a load in her skirt. She slid off of Weiss’s lap and grabbed her hands. Hauling her up, Summer then turned around and bent over. Weiss swallowed as she looked down at the upraised ass that had just been put in front of her.  
  
The sight of Summer’s ass when she was bent over had to rank up there with the world’s great artistic masterpieces. It was so big and soft. Weiss grabbed it, feeling her hands sinking into it even through the fabric of Summer’s yoga pants.  
  
“Come on, you can grope me later,” Summer said, looking over her shoulder and up at Weiss. “Don’t you have anything more fun in mind?”  
  
Weiss certainly did. The only question was what to do first. Okay, that was obvious. Weiss hurriedly undid her skirt, almost tearing it as she shrugged if off. Her dick stuck out of her panties, several degrees redder then the rest of her skin. Now the question was what to do next.  
  
Weiss had often noticed how thick Summer’s thighs were. And that, even as thick as they were, Summer’s hips were still so big they couldn’t completely close. Especially in these skintight yoga pants, there was an inverted triangle formed by her body and her hips.  
  
Weiss knew that Summer’s pussy and ass were ready for the taking, and that those holes would feel wonderful wrapped around her cock. But right now, she wanted some thigh sex. She knew how good it would feel from those times when Ruby had let her rub herself against Ruby’s pale thighs and dark stockings. And it should feel just as good with Ruby’s mother, given how soft and pliable the yoga pants were.  
  
Stepping out of her skirt and then her panties, Weiss grabbed her cock in one hand. The sensation was so good she almost started masturbating, but the thought of what was waiting for her overrode any desire to waste time doing that.  
  
Taking half a step forward, the tip of Weiss’s dick hit the back of Summer’s thigh. The older woman looked back and smiled. She licked her lips so sultrily that Weiss almost stepped around for a blowjob right then and there.  
  
“Finally ready to step up and do something Weiss? You shouldn’t have waited all those years, you know.”  
  
Weiss listened with half an ear as she slid her cock in between Summer’s thighs. Raising herself up just a bit, she managed to get her cock inside the triangle. It was pressed down on all sides by Summer’s body, by her thighs and her crotch. And now Weiss could tell that Summer was just as turned on as she was. She could feel the dampness seeping through Summer’s yoga pants.  
  
Weiss raised a finger and smiled at what she found. From the squish and the softness and the wet, there was no way Summer was wearing panties. There was the sports bra, there was the yoga pants, and that was it. Withdrawing her fingers, Weiss reached down for Summer’s hips. Then she paused.  
  
“Hey, Summer, could you reach back with your arms?”  
  
“Like this, baby?” Summer did so, extending her arms parallel to the ground, level with her knees.  
  
“Up, along your back. Perfect.”  
  
Weiss grabbed Summer’s hands, sliding down to grip her wrists. Summer’s head was down between in her knees, in a fairly impressive display of flexibility. Not only did that enflame Weiss’s dominant urges (just like Summer straddling her lap had stimulated her submissive urges) it showed off her ass really well. Weiss was giving some serious consideration to not cumming at the end of the thigh job, and instead just bringing her cock up an inch or so to enjoy Summer’s pussy or ass.  
  
But that was something to decide later. Right now, Weiss was practically panting in need. She started thrusting her hips forward, getting some relief as her cock slid against Summer’s hot skin and smooth pants.  
  
From this close, Weiss could see that the yoga pants really were too small for Summer. She could see Summer’s skin through the mesh, the fabric separating as it tried to contain Summer’s fully mature body. Weiss thought the effect would be even more pronounced on someone with darker skin. And even with Summer’s fairly pale body, it was still super hot.  
  
Weiss used her grip on Summer’s wrists to coordinate her strokes. She made sure the older woman was always pulled back as far as she could be, keeping Summer’s fat, shaking ass pressed against her lower stomach. Her own hips were moving pretty quickly, pushing her cock in and out of the gap formed by Summer’s thighs.  
  
Weiss could feel her dick slowly getting more and more wet. Arousal was steadily seeping from Summer’s pussy, through her pants and onto Weiss’s dick. Beyond being really hot, it helped Weiss speed up, letting her move faster as her cock became slick with Summer’s honey.  
  
Looking down, Weiss saw Summer’s ass. It was firmly pressed against her, but, even like that, there was still movement. Every time Weiss pushed her hips forward, there was a small ripple in Summer’s fat ass.  
  
Weiss wished she had a free hand to spank Summer. The thought of what it would feel and sound and look like as Summer’s ass danced under her palm was sweet. And she was sure the reality would be even better. But she didn’t want to let go of Summer’s arms.  
  
After only a few minutes, Weiss felt like she was about to cum. But she didn’t want to waste her first orgasm of the day on the floor on between Summer’s thighs. Inside her pussy, or on her butt or face sounded much more appealing.  
  
Letting go of Summer’s wrists, Weiss took a step back. The movement made her cock curve up along Summer’s crotch and along one cheek before springing up into the air. Weiss realized she had stepped back just in time. That alone had almost been enough to make her cum.  
  
Summer looked behind, a questioning look on her face. There was a healthy amount of lust there too as she looked at Weiss. Weiss realized that her cock must have been grinding against Summer’s clit through her yoga pants, stimulating the older woman.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re already done, Weissy,” Summer said. She sounded teasing, but Weiss suspected that if she tried to leave, she’d get tackled by a desperate MILF and ridden until she was raw. Luckily, that was the furthest thought from Weiss’s mind.  
  
“No, just ready for something better than a thighjob,” Weiss said. The fact that her gaze never left Summer’s rear and pussy left no doubts about what she intended.  
  
Summer smirked at the look. She waved her hips from side to side, taunting Weiss with the fullness of her ass. She didn’t straighten up, and stayed bent over.  
  
“Why, what ever could you mean?” Summer teased. “Are you thinking about how wet I must be, how easily your cock would slide into my pussy?”  
  
Summer hooked her thumbs in the waist of her yoga pants. She moved to pull them down before Weiss grabbed her hands. Summer looked back, eyebrow raised.  
  
“These look too hot on you,” Weiss explained. “I’ll just fuck you through them.”  
  
Reaching down, she grabbed the crotch of Summer’s pants with both hands. She tugged at them, seeing how much force she would need to use to rip a big enough hole in them. Summer grinned, keeping her hands on her hips, available for Weiss to grab when she started to fuck the older woman again.  
  
“Those are Ruby’s you know,” Summer said. “You sure you’re okay with destroying your girlfriend’s property so you can fuck her mother?”  
  
Weiss didn’t answer. She was glad Summer couldn’t see the mix of emotions that played across her face. Because while she did love Ruby, even so soon after their fight, she was so turned on by Summer right now that there was no way she was going to stop from fucking her girlfriend’s mother, no matter what things of Ruby’s she had to destroy.  
  
The sound of ripping fabric filled the room. Weiss had torn a huge hole in Summer’s yoga pants, more then big enough for her to enter whatever hole she wanted. Weiss had already gotten a pretty good idea of how turned on Summer was, but to actually see it was another thing entirely.  
  
Summer’s lips were already slightly parted. Weiss didn’t know if the older woman hadn’t fully recovered from yesterday, or if she had taken enough cocks, fingers or dildoes up there that her lips were always separated. Either way, Weiss knew there wouldn’t be the slightest problem getting her dick to slide into Summer’s pussy.  
  
Especially since the older woman was so wet. The crotch of her pants was soaked. And her actual pussy was much more so. Even as Weiss watched, a fat drop of arousal rolled out of Summer’s lips, down around her clit and fell onto her pants.  
  
Weiss rubbed a finger along Summer’s lower lips. Although, a smile briefly appeared on Weiss’s face, since Summer’s face was below her crotch, her pussy didn’t exactly have her _lower_ set of lips. At any rate, they were soaked to the touch. Weiss’s finger came away covered in arousal and she wiped it clean on Summer’s rear, not caring if she dried her digit on Summer’s skin or her pants. They could never be worn again anyways.  
  
Weiss once again grabbed her cock. It was just as easy to get her cock into Summer’s pussy as it had been to get in between her thighs. Weiss gasped and Summer moaned as they both felt her stiff rod sink into Summer’s wet pussy. Now that Weiss was in, she let go of her penis and grabbed Summer’s wrists again. Pulling with as much strength as she could, she held Summer tight against her. And then she started to move.  
  
Weiss started out slow. Not because she didn’t think Summer could handle forceful thrusts, but because she wanted to savor the first stroke. Summer felt so much better than any other woman she had ever fucked. Which, admittedly, was only Ruby. Weiss felt a bit guilty over cheating on her girlfriend with her mom, but not enough to stop.  
  
Summer was so hot and so wet and so tight. If having a kid had loosened her up at all, she had tightened back up over the years. Summer’s pussy had the prefect mix of resistance and pliability as Weiss slowly pushed herself deeper and deeper into the older woman.  
  
Weiss stopped when she could go no further. In two ways. One was that her thighs were pressed against Summer’s body. The other was that her dick was nudging the entrance to Summer’s womb. Weiss’s cock was as far in as it could go. And looking down, she smiled, seeing that there was no sign of her dick. Summer’s fat, spankable ass was blocking the view, pressed tightly against Weiss’s stomach.  
  
Weiss slowly drew her hips back, feeling her dick slide out of Summer. They both sighed again, feeling the wonderful sensation of Weiss moving around inside Summer. Summer even added some sway to her hips, moving from side to side and making Weiss’s dick grind against her insides.  
  
Weiss couldn’t believe how lewd of a woman Summer was. And how hot it was to fuck her. Her dick felt like it was going to explode, not helped by the thighjob and the hours of fantasies beforehand. But Weiss gritted her teeth and soldiered on. She wasn’t going to embarrass herself by being a two-stroke chump and dump.  
  
Weiss still took the opportunity to pause when only the tip of her penis was inside Summer’s folds. She needed the lack of sensation, if she was going to properly see to the pleasure of both of them. Summer shifted impatiently, obviously a lot farther from her orgasm then Weiss. Just as she was turning her head to look at Weiss, the younger, paler girl resumed her motions.  
  
Summer’s body, obviously, was much too good to stay away from for long. Weiss couldn’t believe how soft and curvy the older woman was. Just like Ruby had far more curves than Weiss, her mother had far more curves than Ruby. And Summer knew it.  
  
“Aren’t I such a better lay than my daughter, Weiss? Aren’t I such a better _fuck_?” She rolled her hips from side to side, making Weiss gasp as her cock shifted around inside Summer.  
  
Weiss had to agree. Not only did Summer have a better body than Ruby, she had a lot more experience using it. And the one remaining advantage of youth was stamina and energy. But Summer outdid her daughter there, too. She outdid Weiss, even. Last evening, she had only been tired when Weiss had been exhausted. And Weiss thought that was going to be true tonight as well.  
  
Weiss couldn’t believe that Summer had gone without sex for very long. Someone with her body and skills should be beating people off with a stick. But if that meant Weiss got to have Summer to herself, she wasn’t complaining.  
  
The thought of all the things the two of them could do with each other pushed Weiss over the edge. Moaning, she pulled backwards, keeping her dick buried in Summer’s pussy. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she came.  
  
“Fuck yes!” Summer called out. “Fucking fill me up!”  
  
Weiss did exactly that. Her hips twitched as her cock pulsed. She shot jet after jet into Summer’s pussy. Her legs shook as she once again painted part of Summer white, filling her pussy with cum. Summer shivered in pleasure as Weiss came in her.  
  
The orgasm was over all too soon. Weiss let go of Summer’s wrists and stumbled back, staring at the older woman’s pussy. Cum was already dribbling out of it, running down Summer’s skin to drop down into her yoga pants.  
  
Summer rested her hands on her knees, taking a few deep breaths. Soon, she was standing up, turning around to face Weiss. There was a hungry smile on her face as she looked at the smaller girl, first at her face and then at her cock.  
  
“Surely a young, _energetic_ , girl like you isn’t worn out yet,” Summer said, idly rubbing Weiss’s bare dick with her hand.  
  
“No, of course not,” Weiss answered quickly. She was feeling a bit tired, but not to the point of saying no to whatever idea Summer was cooking up.  
  
“Good,” Summer said mischievously. “Because old biddies like me get tired easily.” Planting both hands on Weiss’s shoulders, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around Weiss’s waist.  
  
Weiss squeaked and stepped backwards, almost falling down. But she recovered in time to grab at Summer, first at her back and then at her butt. As her fingers sank into the ever-wonderful rear of her girlfriend’s mother, Weiss straightened, able to support Summer’s larger, heavier body.  
  
Weiss glared at Summer, but there was no heat in it. And even if there had been, it would have just washed off the older woman. Summer chuckled and patted Weiss’s cheek consolingly before returning to her grip on Weiss’s shoulders.  
  
Stimulated by the hot body rubbing against her, Weiss’s cock quickly grew hard again. Weiss could feel it brushing the bottom of Summer’s thighs as she shifted position, trying to find a better angle for it. Finally, Weiss gave in and grabbed her rod. Pushing past the warning muscles her other arm was sending her, she quickly inserted her dick into Summer’s wet, welcoming pussy. She then just as quickly grabbed Summer’s bottom again, taking some of the strain off of her arm.  
  
Avoiding the overexertion of one arm was nothing compared to the relief of once more sinking her cock into Summer. Summer closed her eyes and softly sighed as she was once again filled up by the dick of a much younger woman. And this time, it felt even better for both of them. Summer’s pussy was already stretched out slightly from Weiss’s recent entry, and she welcomed Weiss’s returning dick as easily as a breath of air. Summer quickly sank down until she was filled with Weiss’s cock, her well-developed internal muscles massaging Weiss’s dick.  
  
They both stayed there for a minute. But after a chance to once again thoroughly appreciate how good Summer’s pussy felt wrapped around her cock, Weiss started to actually fuck the older woman. She lifted Summer up and down along her cock, hands underneath her ass to lift the older woman’s mature, curvy body.  
  
Weiss couldn’t move as much as she could have in the last position. She simply wasn’t strong enough to lift Summer up and down very quickly or as high. But, just like last time, there was something thrilling in being the one to set the pace and make Summer feel pleasure when Weiss wanted her to. Of course, Weiss knew that she could be just as thrilled by someone else controlling Weiss, not that Ruby had ever had the right mindset to properly work her over. Summer, on the other hand…  
  
Weiss put the thought aside for now. She could see how interested Summer was in turning Weiss over her lap and spanking her later. Right now, it was time to see just how long she would last in Summer’s cunt.  
  
However many minutes that could be was measurably shortened by Summer’s actions. She leaned forward and captured Weiss’s lips in a kiss, holding it steady even as she rose and sank along Weiss’s rod. Both of them moaned as they kissed each other, tongues once again fighting each other for dominance.  
  
Summer’s large pair of breasts were tightly pressed against the sports bra, for one, and Weiss’s much more modest chest, for another. Even through the fabric, Weiss could feel Summer’s hard nipples rubbing against her, catching for a second and then moving on. It felt nice but it would feel even better without the bra getting in the way.  
  
But how to do that? There was no way Weiss could support Summer with only one hand in the time it took to remove the sports bra. And she wasn’t strong enough to tear it off. And there was no way she could stop kissing Summer long enough to ask her to remove it. It seemed like Weiss was stuck with having it stay on.  
  
Of course, there were compensations to having Summer wear that. While it didn’t show off as much cleavage as it could, it still did a pretty good job of emphasizing how stacked Summer was, a deep line of cleavage on display right below Weiss’s face. If only she could stop kissing Summer long enough to look down and properly appreciate it.  
  
Even without being able to bury her face in Summer’s chest, Weiss could still appreciate it. In fact, she appreciated it too much. The thought of what she could, would do to those jugs, combined with Summer tightening down around her in orgasm, pushed Weiss over her own edge.  
  
Weiss’s shoulders heaved as she pumped yet another load of cum into Summer. She had a vague idea that a second orgasm in a day was supposed to be stronger, or have a thicker load of cum, or _something_. But, while extremely pleasant, this orgasm didn’t seem all that different from the one she had just had.  
  
Weiss’s face twitched up in a smile. Maybe she and Summer would have to go a few more rounds to properly test the idea out. She thought the mature woman would be up for it.  
  
Weiss’ cum flooded Summer’s already filled pussy. The older woman moaned in satisfaction as Weiss’s white seed was pushed out of her, falling down to her yoga pants and then onto the floor. Weiss was glad they were on tile and not carpet. Cum stains appearing the first day after moving in wouldn’t be good for Summer.  
  
Weiss took a few steps back and then sank to her knees. The orgasm had taken enough out of her that she couldn’t hold Summer’s body up anymore. She made sure not to put her lover in the small puddle of cum the two of them had created.  
  
Once Weiss was sitting down, she didn’t stop. She kept on collapsing, ending up on her back. Summer went sprawling, barely cushioned by Weiss’s slender body. Summer laughed it up, sitting up and straddling Weiss’s lower body.  
  
“What’s this? You’re wiped out already?” Weiss shook her head but couldn’t get the energy to say anything. “Looks like you need some motivations.”  
  
Summer rolled around on top of Weiss, aligning her upper body with Weiss’s lower body. She rested her forearms on Weiss’s pale thighs and grabbed her dick. It was limp and covered with Weiss’s cum and Summer’s arousal. That didn’t stop Summer from gently grabbing it and slowly stroking it.  
  
“You know, before I had Ruby, I had a _huge_ collection of sex toys. I bet a dildo inside you would get this bad girl up again real quickly. Wish I hadn’t gotten rid of them. Those anal beads could help keep me company when you’re not here.”  
  
Weiss’s eyes went wide. She didn’t have any real experience with sex toys, beyond once catching Ruby humping the headrest of her bed. But the thought of Summer playing with herself, moaning and sweating was _really_ hot. And Weiss had a lot of money. Maybe she could help Summer restore her collection.  
  
But right now, Summer’s repositioning meant that her pussy was right above Weiss’s face. Weiss could see every detail of Summer’s pink box. Every detail, at least, that wasn’t covered with Weiss’s slowly oozing cum. A thick droplet of that fell from Summer and landed on Weiss’s cheek. She wiped it off with one hand as she kept on staring.  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure how she felt about eating out a pussy that still had her cum in it. She knew how to give oral, of course, and Ruby had never once complained about her skill. But Weiss had never tasted her own cum, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. On the other hand, Summer had started to lick Weiss’s cock clean, slurping off Weiss’s cum and Summer’s arousal without complaint. Surely she should do the same.  
  
Raising her head, Weiss pressed her lips against Summer’s other set of lips. The taste of a horny woman and Weiss’s cum immediately filled her mouth. It wasn’t as bad as Weiss had been expecting, and she stuck out her tongue to taste more of it, and to bring pleasure to Summer.  
  
The two of them started to please each other, lips and tongues and fingers working to make the other woman cum. While Summer had a lot more experience sucking cock then Weiss did eating pussy, Summer was a lot more worked up then Weiss was. So they both felt their pleasure rising at roughly the same rate.  
  
Weiss’s jaw was getting sore, but she kept on working. By now, she had gotten most of her cum out of Summer’s pussy, and was getting a lot of Summer’s arousal splattered on her face. And her cock was once again achingly hard and in Summer’s mouth. And even her neck. Ruby had never once managed to deepthroat Weiss’s cock, and Weiss couldn’t believe what she was missing out on. The way Summer’s neck muscles massaged her shaft felt divine.  
  
In fact, it felt so good, Weiss needed Summer to stop. She wasn’t sure how many more orgasms she could handle, and she wanted to make sure Summer ended up just as tired and satisfied as she did. It was the least she could do.  
  
Reluctantly pulling her head away from Summer’s wet, glistening pussy, Weiss cleared her throat. There was a lot of stuff in her mouth right now, and she didn’t want to garble her words. Once she had swallowed her cum and Summer’s arousal, she could properly speak.  
  
“Summer?”  
  
“Yes, dear?” Summer replied, raising her mouth off of Weiss’s shaft but still stroking it.  
  
“What do you want to do next? I’m not sure how many more rounds I can go, and I want to do as much for you as I can.”  
  
“Ah, that’s so sweet,” Summer said, rolling off of Weiss and then turning around. “What a considerate girl.” She patted Weiss’s head while thinking. “Well, I quite liked that prison guard thing we did, where you pushed me down and grabbed my wrists. But if we do it again, I want it in my ass, understand? I’ve got three holes, and they all need a lot of love.”  
  
Weiss nodded. If this affair was going to continue, she certainly was going to need to buy some sex toys for Summer. She doubted she’d be able to satisfy Summer every time without them.  
  
“And then, if you’re not too tired, there’s a variant of doggy style I enjoy. You’d hold my arms behind my back while my face is pressed into the pillow. Maybe you should do anal again, but maybe not. We’ll have to see!” Summer concluded in a chipper voice.  
  
Internally, Weiss quailed. She wasn’t sure she had another two orgasms in her, and Summer certainly sounded like she wanted at least one load of cum in her rear after a vigorous ass-fucking. But she also couldn’t bring herself to say no to the older woman. Not now, not after having lusted after Summer’s sinfully hot body for all these years.  
  
“And if you have any questions about how this should work, don’t hesitate to ask,” Summer said. “I’m sure you and Ruby only fucked in the missionary style, but I have some wider reaching tastes.”  
  
That wasn’t true, but it _was_ true that Summer was showing Weiss more ways to have sex than she and Ruby ever had. Now the trick was to see if Weiss’s body would survive all the things Summer was planning on showing her. There was only one way to find out. Standing up on shaking legs, Weiss extended a hand towards Summer. Time to find some lube, and then find out how long her body would last.

*******

Weiss’s scroll buzzed. With a tired, shaking hand, she reached out to grab it from her purse. It was almost too much effort to open it to see who had called or texted her. Still, Weiss managed to push through, unlocking it.  
  
It wasn’t a text or a call. The phone had gone off at the time Weiss had set it to go off, several hours ago. There was an accompanying message. _Buy Ruby flowers, chocolate_. Right, that would be a good start to getting Ruby to forgive her. But only a start.  
  
“Who is it?” Summer asked curiously, craning her head to look over Weiss’s shoulder.  
  
Weiss lifted her gaze to meet Summer’s eyes. Then her eyes kept right on going, looking at Summer’s curvy body, and especially the way her breasts jiggled as she inched closer for a better look. The older Rose was so stinking hot.  
  
Weiss considered things. If she left right now, she could pick up a fancy enough set of flowers and chocolate to get herself in the door. But she would probably still end up sleeping on the couch tonight. Whereas Summer’s bed looked very soft and inviting.  
  
“Nobody,” Weiss answered, tossing her scroll to one side. She turned more fully towards Summer, letting the older woman see how hard her cock had gotten during the break. “How do you want to fuck next?” 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

  
Ruby was tossing and turning even more than was normal for her. Finally, she accepted that sleep simply wasn’t coming. Especially not at- she glanced at the clock- ah _man,_ not at three thirty in the morning.  
  
And Ruby knew why she was so worked up. And there was a way to fix it, hopefully. Climbing out of bed, Ruby tiredly walked into the next room. Or rather, she walked halfway there. Then she stopped and turned back to her dresser. Even though she was super tired, it was still easy enough to slip out of her oversized t-shirt and into the sexiest lingerie she could find.  
  
Ruby was willing to let bygones be bygones, if it meant getting Weiss back in bed with her. And looking hot would be a good first step towards that. Hopefully, they could talk it out and not argue it out. Ruby’s face twitched in the darkness. And the _it_ was… Summer.  
  
Ruby didn’t have a lot of good things to say about her mom, not after the divorce. Their family was messed up now, and for what? If Summer had just- Ruby took a deep breath. Right, now wasn’t the time for that. Now was for making up (and making out?) with Weiss.  
  
Ruby stole back out into the apartment’s main room. In the dim light, she could see the back of the couch, looming up through the gloom. Stopping a few feet away, Ruby took a deep breath. She could do this.  
  
“Hey, Weiss,” Ruby said, breaking halfway through to yawn. “I don’t know if you’re awake, but I’d like to I’m sorry. I’m sorry for snapping at you like that this morn- yesterday morning. It was rude of me and I shouldn’t have done it. Can you forgive me?”  
  
There was no answer. At all. And that was strange. Weiss was a very light sleeper. Just Ruby coming into the room should have woken her up. In fact, Ruby couldn’t even hear Weiss’s breathing.  
  
As an icy needle worked its way into Ruby’s chest, Ruby peered over the back of the couch. There was nothing there. Not even a blanket to say that Weiss _had_ been there but that now she wasn’t. There wasn’t the slightest sign Weiss had been there at all.  
  
In fact, Ruby couldn’t even remember hearing Weiss come home at all. She had thought her girlfriend must have during one of Ruby’s five-minute dips into actual sleep. But if she hadn’t-  
  
Ruby almost tripped over her own feet as she dashed back into the bedroom. Scooping up her phone, she quickly dialed Weiss’s number. Pressing the phone to the side of her head, Ruby closed her eyes, furiously praying that Weiss would pick up.  
  
There was ring after ring, long enough for Ruby’s heart to end up in her stomach. By the time Weiss’s pre-recorded voice came on, Ruby felt bad enough that she was only a step from throwing up.  
  
“Hahah, hi Weiss, call me back when you get this okay?” Ruby said at the beep, her voice as clear and fragile as glass. “Missing you a lot, hope to see you soon.”  
  
Closing the phone, Ruby sat down on her bed clutching her pillow to her chest. Now what?  


*******

It took a while for Weiss to figure how the reason for how little she could move. The information slowly assembled itself piece by piece as Weiss’s memory and thinking abilities slowly returned to her as she woke up. Finally, she had complied a theory and opened her eyes to verify it.  
  
Yes, it was exactly as she had suspected. Summer was clinging tightly to her, the older, larger woman thoroughly pinning her to the bed. She had one arm just free enough to reach up to the nightstand, and that was it.  
  
Mentally shrugging, Weiss relaxed back into Summer’s embrace. Why not spend some more time here? All she was doing- Weiss flinched- all she was doing was cheating on her girlfriend with her hot mom.  
  
Put like that, it didn’t sound so innocent. But Weiss wasn’t sure _what_ she was supposed to do. She loved Ruby and had for several years. Her smile, her near-constant good cheer, so many things about Ruby that made her so fun and relaxing to spend time with.  
  
But Weiss also thought she was starting to fall in love with Summer. The older woman’s sexual stamina and willingness to do… almost anything made her very attractive as well. And Weiss had had a crush on Summer for a long, long time. Fourteen year old Weiss would have been head over heels at the chance to live out all those masturbation sessions starring Summer she had undergone in the privacy of her bedroom.  
  
The thoughts chased each other around Weiss’s head as the sun slowly climbed. And intruding on them was the idea that she had forgotten something. Frowning, Weiss tried to remember what it was.  
  
It took about five minutes of on and off thinking before it clicked. Ruby. She had meant to call Ruby last night. Luckily, Weiss’s phone was on the nightstand, within easy reach.  
  
Stretching out one pale-skinned arm, Weiss grabbed her phone and turned it on. Or tried to. The screen stubbornly remained dark. Weiss sighed and dropped the phone onto the bed. Of course. It had been at thirty-three percent charge yesterday, so by now it was utterly dead.  
  
Craning her head, Weiss looked around for wherever Summer had put a clock. What time was it? Weiss usually got up around six, and the sun seemed to be too bright for it to still be that.  
  
When Weiss got a look at the actual time, she felt a lightning bolt run down her spine. Her first class was already halfway done, and unless Weiss _moved_ , she’d be missing her second class as well. And in both cases, it would be her first time missing class.  
  
Struggling, Weiss tried to get out of Summer’s clingy grip without disturbing the older woman. And tried, and tried. But it was impossible to gently remove Summer’s hands and when Weiss used enough strength to get them to actually move, she woke Summer up.  
  
The older woman blinked (or winked, with only one eye, it was hard to tell) up at Weiss. She stretched, making Weiss acutely aware of how her body moved underneath the tank top and short shorts she had worn to bed. Swallowing, Weiss dragged her gaze up from Summer’s cleavage to look at her face.  
  
“What’s happening?” Summer asked tiredly, blearily blinking in the morning light.  
  
“It’s super late,” Weiss said. “I need to… I don’t have time for breakfast. I need to get going to class, like right now.” There was urgency in her words, though it didn’t seem to affect the still-sleepy Summer that much.  
  
“Nah,” Summer said, slumping back down.  
  
“Nah?” Weiss repeated, questioningly.  
  
“Nah,” Summer replied, laying back down on the bed. “Spend your time here with me. It’s just one class for one day. What’s the harm?”  
  
It was actually three classes (well, two, now). And the harm would be jeopardizing Weiss’s GPA, which was near-immaculate. And Weiss intended to keep it that way.  
  
She opened her mouth to say as much, but all that came out was an eep. Summer had reached around her, and was stroking Weiss’s crotch. Her fingers had already found Weiss’s penis and had wrapped around it through her underwear.  
  
“Come on, what do you say?” Summer cooed seductively. “Stay with _me_. We can have all sorts of fun together.”  
  
Weiss’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly as Summer crawled around in front of her. It only took two seconds before her panties were around her ankles, and Summer was rubbing Weiss’s rapidly hardening cock against her face. Summer smirked up at Weiss as she moved her lips in a circle around Weiss’s lower head.  
  
“I can think of plenty of things we can do together,” Summer murmured, sliding down Weiss’s shaft and then back up. “Things that would be _really_ fun.”  
  
Weiss nodded her head, barely aware that she was doing so. She had never gotten a blowjob so soon after waking up, and it felt _amazing_. But there was still the matter of Summer trying to tempt her away from her studies.  
  
What to do, what to do? How should Weiss express her displeasure over getting seduced away from her college classes? An idea presented itself as her dick hardened and as Summer took it in her mouth.  
  
Weiss’s fingers snaked through Summer’s dark, curly hair. Getting a firm grip, she then pulled Summer’s head forward. The older woman made a surprised sound as her mouth was suddenly stuffed with cock. She didn’t bite down, though, showing what was probably extreme clarity of mind. Or she was so used to having the pace of a blowjob dictated to her that she didn’t even have to think about it.  
  
Either way, she didn’t put up any resistance as Weiss set up a rapid, aggressive pace for the blowjob. That actually took some of the fun out it. Weiss wanted to punish Summer for so successfully tempting her into skipping class. And that meant Summer should put up some resistance. Not a lot, Weiss didn’t have the sadistic urge to do anything her partner wouldn’t enjoy. But even some gagging, or having Summer press her hands against Weiss’s thighs would be nice.  
  
Instead, Summer just stared up at her, letting Weiss set up a rapid, rough pace. Lewd sounds filled the room as drool ran over Summer’s lips and down her chin. Weiss barely noticed that, even though she was looking down at Summer. All she was thinking on were some increasingly detailed fantasies of what she would be doing to Summer as the day went on.  
  
Some anal, Weiss decided. But she’d also have to make sure to leave a hot load of cum inside Summer’s pussy, and do… Well, Weiss wasn’t sure yet about everything she’d be doing with Summer. Beyond showing that the stamina of someone her age was more than a match for the skills of someone Summer’s age.  
  
“Come on, take it,” Weiss muttered. Then she realized what she was saying. She _never_ did dirty talk with Ruby, who always seemed much too innocent to hear something like that. But it seemed so natural to do so with Ruby’s mother.  
  
And Summer didn’t seem to mind. She had glanced up when Weiss had started talking, but then lowered her gaze back to the shaft she was getting pulled along. Emboldened, Weiss licked her lips and tried again.  
  
“Suck my dick, you slut,” Weiss tried to command Summer.  
  
Sadly, she just wasn’t able to get the note of command in her tone that was needed for proper dirty talk. If it wasn’t for the pair of hands holding Summer’s head down, the older woman might have laughed at the squeak that punctuated Weiss’s words. As it was, with Summer’s face pressed against Weiss’s crotch, she didn’t make any sound beyond a bit of gagging.  
  
Mortified, Weiss shut up, only making the occasional moans as she pulled Summer’s head along her rod. The skill of Summer’s mouth and tongue quickly helped make up for any embarrassment. So did the sight of Summer’s hands disappearing into her shorts. After a minute or so, Weiss could hear another set of wet sounds filling the room. And a minute or so after that, Summer had removed them entirely, leaving her in only her short, tight shirt.  
  
Weiss was really enjoying her morning blowjob. Even though it was so rough and energetic. The way Summer was tending to her rod felt so amazing, filling her up with an electric warmth. Weiss closed her eyes and hummed deep in her throat.  
  
Weiss had never once cum within five minutes of waking up, but it seemed she was about to. There was only so much more she could take of Summer’s wet mouth and dexterous tongue working over her shaft. Especially since it had been so many hours since her last orgasm.  
  
And that would mean Summer would get an extra thick load… on her face, Weiss decided. That would look so much hotter than Summer swallowing it as Weiss’s load got pumped into her mouth. Although the truly important thing was that Weiss came. Where she came on Summer was less important, and not just because she knew Summer would make cum anywhere look hot.  
  
Being in charge like this, in such an aggressive way, really turned Weiss on. Her orgasm was growing inside her much quicker than normal, and she couldn’t think of a reason to stop it. Instead, she kept the pace going, pushing and pulling Summer’s head along her shaft. Any second now she was going to cum.  
  
Weiss’s high-pitched breathing was nearly inaudible over the sounds Summer was making as she bounced up and down on Weiss’s cock. Or the sounds Summer was making as she slid two fingers in and out of her slit. Weiss only drowned Summer out when she moaned in orgasm.  
  
“God, Summer, yes! Your mouth-!”  
  
Weiss pulled back just in time. She didn’t even need to stroke herself, she was already cumming. Shot after shot of her cum flew from Weiss’s dick and landed on Summer, splattering all over her face and neck.  
  
Summer had kept her mouth open, letting one large jet of cum land on her tongue. She kept her eyes open and staring at Weiss all the while, even as thick streamers of cum decorated her body. Her own body was shaking, and her hands were busy in between her legs. Weiss could tell that her mature lover was having her own orgasm even as she got a face full of cum.  
  
The thought and the sights and the sounds were enough to get Weiss hard again almost instantly. The cum was still dripping down Summer’s face and obscuring her flushed cheeks. And Weiss’s rod was like an iron bar again, pointing directly at Summer’s welcoming body.  
  
Summer chuckled, withdrawing her fingers from her crotch. Webs of arousal glistened in between her fingers. Looking Weiss in the eyes, she slowly licked her fingers clean before setting them back down.  
  
“You’re feeling feisty today!” Summer said. She grinned sharply. “I like it.” She walked her hands forward, bringing herself closer to Weiss. “What _else_ are you going to make me do? Are you going to make me cry and moan and beg?”  
  
Weiss shivered. She had already worked through her anger at missing class, but there was no reason to stop having fun now. She summoned up her best intimidating face and reached down. She grabbed the sides of Summer’s head, her hands smearing her cum further across the older woman’s face.  
  
“Next, I’m going to take your ass.” That was all Weiss had planned to say, but a momentary flash of inspiration made her ass “And that’s just for starters, bitch.”  
  
Summer smirked up at her. Weiss got the feeling her lover had easily seen through her act. But so long as Summer presented herself like she was doing, that was alright with Weiss.  
  
And Summer knew how to use her body to turn Weiss on. She had turned around and pushed her head down and lifted her ass up. Weiss stared down at the fat cheeks in front of her. Then she turned around, frantically digging through the nightstand’s drawer for the lube Summer had dropped in there last night.  
  
Turning around, Weiss was happy to see Summer swaying from side to side, waving her large ass around. Since her butt was large enough to hide her asshole, Weiss got an idea. She pushed her hips forward, her dick gliding against Summer’s skin, and then up along it.  
  
Weiss looked down and smiled. Her cock was in between Summer’s soft cheeks, getting gently squeezed by them as Weiss inched her hips back and forth. Weiss set up a slow but steady pace, getting what she thought was called a ‘hot-dog’ from Summer’s rear.  
  
While she was comparing an assjob to a boobjob, Weiss flicked open the cap of the lube. Holding it upside down over Summer’s ass, she squeezed. Semi-translucent lube squirted out, falling down to land on Weiss’s dick. She kept on thrusting, feeling the movement get easier as her dick got more and more covered with smooth lube.  
  
A bit of work on Summer’s ass with two lubed fingers, and Weiss was ready for the next part. Dropping the half-empty bottle, she grabbed her rod in one hand. Guiding it in, she rested her lower head against Summer’s gleaming rear entrance. And then she pushed.  
  
Both Summer and Weiss sighed in satisfaction as her dick entered into the older woman. Turning her head to look back, Summer smiled at Weiss. She wiggled her hips from side to side, making Weiss feel wonderful.  
  
“Just how many times have you dreamt of this, Weiss? Dreamed of Mrs. Rose giving you a hands-on education in sex?”  
  
More times that Weiss would like to admit. In fact, she had masturbated to this exact fantasy quite often. The only thing that could make it closer to her dreams was if Summer was wearing that bikini she had when Weiss was a teenager.  
  
But actually feeling Summer’s tightest hole wrapped around her was so much better than Weiss’s hand. Weiss’s moan was all the answer Summer got as the younger girl pushed herself forward, sliding deeper and deeper into Summer. Pretty soon Summer was moaning too, a hand once again returning between her legs to start masturbating.  
  
Weiss ignored that. What was more important was how hot and tight Summer was, and how wonderful she was once again making Weiss feel. Weiss dragged her hips forward and back in long strokes, feeling Summer’s tightness around her.  
  
Weiss lasted a lot longer in Summer’s ass than she had in Summer’s mouth. Maybe her recent orgasm had given her some more stamina. Maybe she had trained up her stamina over the past two days of the marathon-like sex sessions with Summer. Or maybe it was because Summer’s ass was so amazing that it _deserved_ more time spent in it.  
  
Either way, Weiss spent a good long while buried in Summer’s tightest hole. Time and time again, her hips pressed against Summer’s ass as her hands explored Summer’s body. Especially Summer’s ass and breasts. Weiss’s hands returned to them time and time again.  
  
And who could blame her? Summer had an amazing rack and booty. Especially when presented doggy style. The shake of Summer’s ass as Weiss slammed into her particularly awe-inspiring. And sometimes Weiss added to that shaking.  
  
Weiss’s hand flew down to land on Summer’s ass. She was getting better and better at spanking Summer, learning how to angle her hand and deliver the right amount of force to deliver a spanking that looked, sounded and felt great, without making her hand too sore too quickly. And Summer appreciated the work Weiss put into it.  
  
“Harder,” she whined, turning her head to look up at Weiss. Her face was clouded with lust and she was panting. “Spank me harder Weiss. Get a belt if you have to.”  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure she was willing to go that far. But she could certainly keep on punishing Summer’s large, jiggling, slutty ass. She rained down blow after blow, making Summer moan and squeal as she turned the pale flesh underneath her red.  
  
By the time Weiss’s hands finally got too sore to keep on spanking Summer, or almost to even hold into her hips, Summer had been turned into quite the mess. Both her face and her ass. Summer’s rear was glowing a bright red, with several handprints on it from particularly strong blows from Weiss. Weiss swore she could feel the heat radiating off of it if she held her own stinging palm above it.  
  
As for Summer’s face, well, Weiss wanted to take a picture of it to ensure she would never forget a single detail of it. The rolled-up eyes, the cheeks almost as red as Summer’s ass, the drool puddling on the sheets, Summer looked like she was beyond words.  
  
But not beyond pleasure. Her ass was still tight around Weiss’s cock, and the slender girl could still see arousal dripping from Summer’s slit onto the bed. What a mess. Weiss would have to find something to plug Summer’s pussy up. And she had just the instrument in mind.  
  
That would be for later, though. Weiss wasn’t leaving Summer’s ass before she dumped a load of cum into it. And she thought that time was still fairly far away. Even though Weiss was thrusting into Summer very aggressively.  
  
Weiss was staring down at Summer’s head. More specifically, she was staring at Summer’s hair. She was wondering if, one, Summer would let her grab it, and, two, if it would prove to be a good handhold while she kept on fucking Summer like a bitch in heat.  
  
It turned out the thought of doing that, of even more firmly marking Summer as belonging beneath her, was too much for Weiss. Groaning, she thrust herself forward, burying her cock deep inside Summer. She felt herself twitch as she came, shooting cum even deeper into Summer’s bowels.  
  
Summer moaned as she came in turn, the blossoming of liquid heat inside her enough to push her over the edge. The two women shook in shared pleasure as Summer’s rear was filled with white, sticky cum. And since Weiss’s cock didn’t go all that soft, most of the cum stayed inside Summer, deep in her rear.  
  
Withdrawing, Weiss sighed in tired pleasure. Looking down, she smiled at the three-fold combination of Summer’s tanned ass, her wet pussy and the first trickles of cum appearing in her asshole. Any one of those would have been enough to get Weiss ready to go again. With all three, there was almost no time at all before her cock as rock hard and ready for another round.  
  
“So how do you want to do me next?” Summer asked, sublimely confident that Weiss would want a third round with her. “Do you want me to sit in your lap, and put my legs over your shoulders, so you can see every inch of my wet, lewd pussy?” Her smiled showed that she knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
“I, uh, yeah, that sounds great,” Weiss said. Privately, she was wondering just how hard it would be to dom someone who didn’t want to be dommed. There was no way Summer could be normal.  
  
“Oh, that is _such_ a relief,” Summer said, grinning impishly. “I was worried you’d wimp out and not dominate me so roughly. Because that can be _such_ a turn-on,” Summer finished, winking at Weiss.  
  
Weiss swallowed around the suddenly appearing apple in her throat as she and Summer rearranged themselves. Was this going to be a thing with Summer from now on? Or would Summer be using a riding crop on Weiss’s behind tomorrow? It was hard to tell what imp of perversion would take Weiss’s new, older lover next.  
  
But the feeling of Summer’s wet pussy pressed against her cock helped ease any such concerns. It was a pretty usual position the two of them ended up in, but, since Summer’s pussy was available for easy access, Weiss didn’t have too many complaints about it. Just so long as she could slip-  
  
Weiss frowned. She couldn’t get as far inside Summer as she was used to. Not in this position. On the other hand, getting to see Summer’s face and play with her breasts. So she would just have to make do. The sacrifices she made.  
  
“Mmm, that’s good, Weiss,” Summer muttered, her eyes closed. Obviously the depth of penetration didn’t matter that much to her.  
  
Mentally shrugging, Weiss started thrusting in and out as much as she could. And then she discovered yet _another_ disadvantage of this position. It was for her to get much thrusting done. For that matter, Summer wasn’t able to use her hips very much either.  
  
But Weiss just couldn’t bring herself to give up. The thought of losing the feeling of Summer’s wet, tight pussy wrapped around her would be even more awful than changing positions. And Summer was very wet, a welcome change of pace after her ass.  
  
Closing her eyes, Weiss thrust herself in as far as she could, feeling Summer’s folds wrap around her. Weiss had gotten a lot of massages in her life, but the feeling of Summer’s wet pussy tightening down around her dick had to be the best kind she had ever gotten. She felt a twinge of guilt over Ruby, but not nearly enough to stop what she was doing.  
  
Weiss’s hands slid down to grab Summer’s rear. Summer hissed through her teeth, her bottom still obviously sore. But she didn’t tell Weiss to stop, so the slender girl squeezed down, feeling Summer’s skin and muscle underneath her fingers.  
  
Weiss gave Summer’s ass a good kneading, feeling the heat still radiating off of it. All the while, she kept on thrusting as far into Summer as she could, drawing small moans and gasps from the older woman. Summer, in turn, was busy moving her legs around to lock her ankles behind Weiss’s head.  
  
Part of Weiss was glad that Summer was so much taller than her. This position would _never_ have worked with Ruby, not with her short legs. As it was, Summer could drape her long limbs over Weiss’s shoulders, and still have their crotches close enough for some easy access.  
  
For all that it wasn’t a very satisfactory position, Weiss thought she was going to cum soon. Summer’s pussy, even in part, was just that good. Weiss bit her lip, staring down. It was a treat to see her cock sliding in and out of Summer, her shaft streaked with arousal.  
  
“Summer, I’m going to cum soon!”  
  
“God, me too!” Summer replied, her voice high and clear. “Just a bit more, Weiss, just a few more minutes!”  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure if she had a few more minutes. But she did her best for Summer’s sake. She tamped down on her lust, and did her best to concentrate on Summer’s pleasure. She played with the mature woman’s breasts, hands teasing stiff nipples.  
  
It was just barely enough. By the time Summer started shaking in orgasm, Weiss was cumming as well. Moaning, the two of them shook, Summer’s orgasm heightened by the semen getting pumped into her pussy. Her head flew back and Weiss could see her face contorted in pleasure as she stared at the ceiling. It was an absolutely beautiful sight.  
  
But Weiss’s appreciation of the beauty took second stage to her relief in cumming once more. She groaned in turn as she pumped cum deep into Summer’s pussy, painting the older woman’s folds white. Weiss shuddered as she felt the sweet release of orgasm rush through her, filling her up and emptying her out all at once.  
  
Sighing, Weiss smiled at Summer. Summer smiled back, brushing a few errant strands of hair off of her sweat-speckled forehead  
  
“Thank you Weiss. That felt really good. But,” she winced as she slid her legs off of Weiss’s shoulders, “these old bones can only take so much.” She winced theatrically as she massaged her waist.  
  
“Thankfully, I’m going to stay in my early twenties forever,” Weiss replied with a straight face.  
  
Chuckling, Summer scooted backwards a bit. She looked down at the cum trickling out of both her lower holes. She traced a finger around her flushed lower lips before looking back up at Weiss.  
  
“So, what do you want to do next, Weissy? Talk about all the fun memories we have of you as a kid? Or maybe do something a bit more adult?”  
  
Weiss didn’t even need to answer that. Not with words.  
  
Weiss thought she had one more round left in her before she would need to take a break. Go get breakfast and take a shower, that sort of thing. Or make sure her phone got charged. A lot of things to do, all of which could wait until she had one last round with Summer.  
  
Weiss decided not to get fancy this time around. Missionary was tried and true. It would let her sink in nice and deep into Summer. Plus, it would let her look Summer in the eyes while doing her. Pluses all around.  
  
“Come on, one more round,” Weiss whispered to Summer, trying to get the older, larger woman rearranged on the bed.  
  
“Just one?” Summer asked lightly, her eyebrows raised. “You’re slowing down in your old age, Weiss.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Weiss pushed Summer onto her back. It wasn’t a strong shove, but it didn’t need to be. Summer ended up laying on the bed either way. Lying on the bed, with her legs spread and a smile on her face. Weiss fleetingly wondered what Summer would do if she turned away. And then discarded the thought. Some ideas were too terrible to contemplate.  
  
Instead, Wiess crawled in between Summer’s legs, her small body looming over the older woman’s. Lowering herself down, she rest her weight on her elbows once her and Summer’s bodies were pressed together. She could feel the heat of Summer’s body radiating up through her. She leaned her head down for a kiss.  
  
Summer eagerly responded, the two of them locking lips and trying to suck the breath out of each other’s lungs. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they pressed their bodies against each other. Weiss’s cock, trapped between their lower bellies, was hard, though not quite as diamond like as it had been earlier.  
  
Still, both of the women gasped in pleasure as Weiss reached down and guided herself in. Their kiss broken, Summer smiled up at Weiss. Weiss smiled back at her before her eyes flicked downwards.  
  
Summer’s breasts were _right there_. The best chest Weiss had ever had access to, within easy reach of her hands. And there was absolutely no reason not to grab them. Even as Weiss slowly sank in and out of Summer, her hands went to Summer’s large breasts.  
  
Weiss had gotten to play a lot with Summer’s breasts lately, but the wonder was still there. Their size, their softness, the way Summer gasped and twitched as Weiss played with them… All of it was so very wonderful, in so many ways.  
  
Summer wasn’t totally passive as Weiss fucked and toyed with her. Instead, her arms were wrapped around Weiss’s back, keeping the pale girl close against her so she could pepper Weiss’s face with kisses. Either her actual face, or, when Weiss was looking down to better appreciate Summer’s breasts, her forehead. Either way, Summer did a lot more than just squeeze down around Weiss’s shaft.  
  
Though the way she could do that was quite impressive as well. Weiss would have been ready to swear that Summer could crack a walnut with her Kegel muscles. And Summer had plenty of skill to back up her fitness. She could do things with her pussy that Weiss had never dreamed of, making the slender girl convulse in pleasure.  
  
It couldn’t last forever, of course. Even though, or because of, Summer’s body was a wonder for all five senses, Weiss had to reach the limits of pleasure. It took a long time, her body having built up plenty of stamina. But Weiss had to cum eventually.  
  
Thankfully, Summer already had, so Weiss didn’t have to feel guilty over not providing her partner pleasure. In fact, Summer had cum so loudly, announcing her orgasm in an glass-shattering tone of voice, that Weiss had worried there would shortly be a knock at the door. And wouldn’t that be fun to explain to the cops or the super or the neighbors or whoever it was.  
  
Thankfully, nobody came. Or at least, not in time to interrupt Weiss’s orgasm. Weiss could thrust into Summer a few more times, feeling the wet walls close so tightly down around her. And then it was time to withdraw, and even take her hands off Summer’s breasts.  
  
Groaning, Weiss pulled out from Summer’s pussy. Grabbing her engorged rod in one hand, she stroked it twice before she came. Her balls went all out making the cum for her. Shot after shot was pumped out from Weiss’s dick, landing all over Summer’s body. The older woman looked down and smiled as cum landed on her belly, her breasts and her crotch.  
  
Since Summer had never really bothered to clean the cum off of her face, or out of her lower holes, she looked, well… Like a cum-covered slut, a whore who had been ridden hard and put away wet. Not that, even in her newly discovered dominant mood, Weiss would ever say so. But she thought it, and flushed a bit for thinking such a thing of her lover- lover’s mother, of course. All that passed through Weiss’s head in just a few seconds as she stared down at Summer’s panting, semen-splattered body.  
  
Then Weiss sagged backwards on her heels, staring up at the ceiling and panting. Now that the surge of pleasure was done, Weiss was _exhausted_. She could feel the dull ache behind her eyes that told her she needed some rest. And her growling stomach told her that she needed some food.  
  
But food could wait, especially since Weiss wasn’t sure that Summer had actually _bought_ any food for her new kitchenette yet. Instead, Weiss slumped forward, falling into Summer’s arms. The older woman chuckled, and drew her in close, wrapping her in a hug that felt so very comfortable.  
  
Weiss glanced at the clock. And even though she was feeling so very good, she flinched. There was now no way she could make it to her second class at _all_ , never mind getting to it on time. For that matter, she wasn’t sure she could get to her third class in time even if she left right this moment. And that would be without eating or showering.  
  
And after thinking it over, Weiss accepted that she’d be missing all three classes today. Summer had felt so good wrapped around her that there was no way Weiss could leave her now, not until she had utterly drained the last of her lust into the older woman.  
  
Sure, there wasn’t a _lot_ of lust within Weiss. And most of it was covered with exhaustion. But there was still just enough left for a bit more fun.  
  
“Spread your legs, slut,” Weiss growled in the best physically intimidating voice she could muster.  
  
Thankfully, Summer did so, rather than make any comparisons to small animals and Weiss’s voice. Weiss looked down at Summer’s exposed pussy, still dripping cum, and smiled. She had at least a few more rounds in her before she would need a rest.  
  
And anyway, it was just one day she was missing. There weren’t even any tests or anything. Who could possibly miss her?

*******

Ruby was constantly glancing from her phone to the double doors of the college and back. There was no sign of Weiss, no matter how close it got to the start of class. And she still hadn’t called Ruby despite the additional two messages Ruby had left.  
  
The churning in Ruby’s gut hadn’t stopped ever since she had woken up. She didn’t know what she was going to do if Weiss hadn’t shown up by the end of the next class. Of course, Ruby knew what she would do if Weiss _did_ show up.  
  
Hug Weiss so tightly her ribs would creak, and then tear a strip off her hide for making Ruby worry like this. But first Weiss would need to show up.  
  
And Ruby didn’t know when that would happen.

* * *

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Snow In Summer 4**

  
Purse? _Check_. Wallet? _Check_. Phone? _Check_. Also, no more power than a brick, so she should recharge it when she got home. Clothes? _Check_.  
  
Weiss was ready to go. She twitched her shirt to a slightly more pleasing angle and looked at Summer. Summer smiled back and stretched. Weiss’s mouth went dry as she saw the older woman’s body move.  
  
“T-thank you for the wonderful,” Weiss glanced outside the window, “afternoon, Summer. It was really…” Weiss trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.  
  
Her face turning red, Weiss spun around and walked for the door. How _was_ she supposed to thank the mother of her girlfriend for so much kinky sex anyways? After some careful thought and deliberation, Weiss decided, reaching for the handle.  
  
“Before you go…”  
  
Weiss turned around as Summer whispered to her. Putting her back to the front door, she looked at her new lover. Summer reached forward and grabbed Weiss, tugging her forward.  
  
Weiss stumbled a bit, which just meant she was more firmly pressed against Summer’s nearly naked body. Hardly a bad thing. She looked up into Summer’s face, breath catching as Summer leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Kissing Summer was like drinking from a crystal pure spring. Energy flowed through Weiss as their lips and tongues pressed against each other. And that wasn’t the only thing that started to press. Weiss’s rod started to get hard inside her panties, and Summer could obviously feel it pressing against her bare skin.  
  
“Oh ho ho, what do we have here?” Summer giggled, reaching down to grab Weiss’s cock through her clothing. “Is the littlest Schnee ready for some more fun?”  
  
The thought of another round with Summer was deeply, deeply tempting. Weiss could already imagine the things they would do together. There had to be at least one surface in Summer’s new apartment that they hadn’t fucked on yet.  
  
“No, no,” Weiss said, telling both herself and Summer. “I really have to get going.”  
  
“Ah,” Summer pouted. “Sure you can’t stay a little longer? No, no,” She added as Weiss started to respond, “you’ve got stuff to take care of. And so do I.” She leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Weiss’s cheek. “But don’t be a stranger.”  
  
Weiss’s inarticulate reply didn’t rise to the level of actual words, let alone complete sentences. She left the apartment, holding her purse in front of her to hide her erection from anybody she passed by. By the time she got to the ground floor, she was no longer stiff.  
  
And by the time she got onto her bike, she was no longer even blushing. And that was quite the feat, since red showed up on Weiss’s pale cheeks quite well. Which was a nice way to distract herself from the crushing guilt that had fallen on her shoulders as she left the apartment.  
  
What the hell was she doing? Fucking her girlfriend’s mom behind Ruby’s back? And not just once but again and again? And Weiss was already planning to go back to see Summer again. Because as bad as Weiss felt right now, when she was with Summer, she felt oh so good. The things Summer was willing to do, acts that Ruby would outright refuse to try, the way her body was so soft and welcoming, the maturity Summer wore like a cloak, there was a lot of good things about the older woman.  
  
Turning the motorcycle on, Weiss sped away from the apartment. She had no idea what to think about any of this. Tell Ruby? Lie to Ruby? Break up with Ruby and stay with Summer? There were so many different ways Weiss could go about this, and she had no idea which one was best. Or even what she really wanted out of all of this.  
  
Weiss hadn’t come anywhere close to a decision by the time she pulled up to her and Ruby’s home. Parking the bike, she slowly walked up the short sidewalk and into the apartment building. She didn’t come up with a solution as she walked up the stairs to her home, and, honestly, Weiss was getting a bit fed up with racking her brains for a solution. There wasn’t a need for one right now.  
  
Stepping into the apartment, Weiss nodded. She could think about this stuff later. For now, she might as well… not greet Ruby, since her girlfriend wasn’t here. There were no lights on and Ruby didn’t answer when Weiss called to her. Shutting the door behind her, Weiss settled down on the couch. It felt like she was forgetting something, but she couldn’t remember what.  
  
Weiss yawned, dismissing the thought from her mind. It would come to her, sooner or later. And right now, Weiss felt like she could sleep for a week. Laying down on the couch, Weiss closed her eyes. Just a quick nap, and then she could get to the work she had been putting off for the past few days.  
  
Closing her eyes, Weiss drifted off in minutes.

*******

“I don’t know, Blake! I’ve called Yang and Pyrrha and everybody, and nobody knows anything!” Ruby knew her voice was starting to fray, but so what? Her girlfriend had been missing for an entire day by now. She had a right to be sick to her stomach with worry.  
  
“Breath, Ruby,” Blake said, her voice coming through Ruby’s phone cool and controlled. “You won’t do Weiss any good if you can’t think straight.”  
  
“I know. I know,” Ruby said, slumping. “It’s just, I’m going out of my mind worrying about where she is, you know? She hasn’t answered her phone, she didn’t come to class today, _nothing_.” Ruby glanced up at the small apartment she and Weiss rented as it came into view. “I don’t know what I’m going to do,” she admitted, feeling defeated.  
  
“My evening class is about to start,” Blake said. “I’ll ask around campus after it’s done, okay? We’ll find her, Ruby. That’s a promise.”  
  
“Right. Thanks, Blake,” Ruby said dejectedly.  
  
Putting her phone away, Ruby sighed heavily. She didn’t know what she should be doing. She’d called everyone she knew who also knew Weiss, except for Winter (and she had spent five minutes kicking herself for not getting Winter’s number), and was just about ready to call the police to file a report.  
  
Trudging up the stairs, Ruby felt like she was ready to weep. Or to throw up over how nervous she was. Where could Weiss be? This wasn’t like her at all, and Ruby kept on having horrible images of what could have happened to her girlfriend flash through her mind.  
  
Stepping through the front door of their apartment, Ruby sighed heavily. She hoped Weiss turned up soon. Then Ruby could rip her head off and hug her and never let go.  
  
Flipping the light on, Ruby glanced around the apartment. Still no sign of-  
  
-  
-  
-  
  
Ruby was so surprised there was no room for any other emotion or thought. There Weiss was, laying down on the couch. Ruby’s jaw hit the floor as a swirling mix of emotions started diluting the shock. Was Weiss alright? How dare she just come back here and take a nap? Where had she been?  
  
While Ruby’s mind was uselessly chasing itself in circles, Ruby’s body pulled itself forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss’s neck. Ruby buried her face in Weiss’s shoulder, almost sobbing with relief.  
  
“Weiss! Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, you’re okay baby, oh thank god, I was so worried.”  
  
Weiss woke up in the time it took for Ruby’s first rush of emotions to drain away. By the time her eyes had opened and she was looking at Ruby, Ruby had started shaking in anger.  
  
“Weiss Schnee! Where were you? I’ve been worried sick about you! You didn’t call, you didn’t leave a note, where on Earth have you been?”  
  
Weiss’s mouth opened and shut a few times as she tried to form a response. She stared up into Ruby’s face, and saw the tears glimmering in the corners of Ruby’s silver eyes. Weiss tried to stay calm and not panic as she tried to think of a way out of this. She hadn’t ever seen Ruby this emotional and distraught before.  
  
“I, I,” Weiss stammered as she was shaken by Ruby’s grip on the join of her shoulders and neck, trying to think how to lie to Ruby. And not just a minor lie, like what she thought of the movie Ruby wanted to see. A big, huge, major lie, one that would keep Ruby from knowing Weiss was fucking her mother.  
  
“You called me?” Weiss said, seizing on the chance to use the truth for now.  
  
“Yes!” Ruby shouted. “I called and I called and you never answered!”  
  
Her face red, Weiss looked around for her phone. Then she remembered it was buried at the bottom of her purse, and drained of power besides.  
  
“Sorry, Ruby,” Weiss said. “I didn’t plug it in, so its charge was drained. Uh, did you call a lot?”  
  
“Yes!” Weiss’s head snapped back at Ruby’s angry cry. “I called you again and again and texted you and got everybody else to look for you. Where _were_ you?”  
  
Weiss’s eyes darted around for inspiration. Suddenly an answer came to her.  
  
“Winter came home all of a sudden,” Weiss lied, “I went back to the Schnee house to see her. Since she was only going to be here for a day, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could.”  
  
“So you stayed the night?” Ruby asked. She didn’t sound as if she believed Weiss. And the tears had stopped forming in her eyes.  
  
“No, I stayed at Summer’s,” Weiss said grouchily. She didn’t like having her integrity questioned, even if it was fully deserved. “Since you were so hacked off at me last night, she graciously let me sleep over.”  
  
That made Ruby pull back, putting a lot of distance between her and Weiss. Anger fully wiped away any other emotions.  
  
“You did what? Why would- you stayed at that woman’s place?”  
  
Weiss had rarely heard Ruby so angry. But she was getting angry too, listening to Ruby talk about her own mother like that. And about Weiss’s secret lover and the long-time recipient of her crush.  
  
“She ruined our family, Weiss,” Ruby said, crossing her arms under her chest and starting in on the well-worn litany of reasons not to like Summer. “Everyone was perfectly happy until she decided she could just leave the rest of us to go hang while she found herself or whatever.” Ruby’s shoulders rose and fell with the emotions racing through her body.  
  
“She was damn near my mother, too, Ruby,” Weiss said, snapping back at her girlfriend. “If I’m able to be alright with her, why can’t her own flesh and blood?”  
  
That was more or less true. Weiss did call Summer Mommy, though not in quite the same tone Ruby had ever used. And that pleasant thought just made Weiss even more mad at Ruby for her attitude to a woman who was making Weiss feel so good.  
  
“You just need to grow up and stop throwing a tantrum over Summer realizing she didn’t love Tai-Yang anymore,” Weiss said. She had sat up so she was face to face with Ruby, their noses less than an inch apart.  
  
Ruby’s face contorted. She drew in a deep breath to say something. Then she shot Weiss a look of pure disgust and stood up, looming over Weiss. Spinning on her heel, Ruby marched to their bedroom, arms and legs stiff as she went. She slammed the door behind her, and Weiss heard the bed groan a second later. And then a muffled scream as if Ruby had pressed her face against a pillow.  
  
Taking a deep, shuddery breath, Weiss looked at the ceiling. That had been the worst, shortest fight the two of them had ever had. And Weiss thought there might be more in the future. While Weiss was willing to admit that she wasn’t behaving as well as she could, Ruby was still acting like a spoiled brat over her parent’s divorce.  
  
Grumpily pushing those thoughts off to one side, Weiss looked around. Right, schoolwork. She hadn’t gone to class today, so she better catch up on her studies. Pulling her laptop over to her, Weiss booted it on. Hopefully she could concentrate enough to actually get some work done, instead of having the boiling in her gut mess her up.  
  
Hours later, Weiss closed the laptop and sighed. She had taken twice as long as normal and for half the quality, but she was studied out. She could do a review tomorrow. Tonight, well, there were a lot of things she could. Like check her phone for all those messages Ruby must have sent.  
  
Just as Weiss was about to stand up, the bedroom door opened. Weiss’s head snapped around to look at it and she tensed up for a second round of the fight. The anger and guilt she had felt had slowly been papered over as she had studied, but Weiss could feel them ready to come back at a moment’s notice.  
  
Ruby got closer to Weiss, not looking up at her face. She quickly crossed the small stretch of floor between the two of them. Just as Weiss was opening her mouth to ask what she was doing, Ruby wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Ruby buried her face in the crook of Weiss’s neck.  
  
“I’m… sorry for saying stuff like that,” Ruby said. The waver in her voice didn’t make it sound quite true, but she kept on talking. “You’re my girlfriend and I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”  
  
Weiss felt a tsunami of guilt wash over her. Had Ruby been beating herself up all this time while Weiss had been sitting out here studying? She shifted from side to side, not really seeing the room as she thought things over.  
  
“Can we just… I don’t know, deal with this later?” Ruby continued. “I’m just so, so glad you’re okay.”  
  
“Yeah, of course Ruby,” Weiss answered. “And I’m sorry for not checking my phone to see your messages.”  
  
Ruby drew her face back and gave Weiss an unsteady, brave smile. Weiss was struck by how cute she was. Hesitantly, Weiss leaned forward to kiss Ruby. When Ruby accepted the kiss, Weiss did so again, deeper and longer this time.  
  
The real issues between the two of them may not be settled yet, but at least Weiss and Ruby had found a way to paper over the cracks. Ruby’s hands shifted position on Weiss’s body as they kissed, sliding down her back. Weiss did the same, slowly exploring Ruby’s body. Finally, Ruby parted with a gasp.  
  
“Come on back to bed?” Ruby asked, a hesitant note in her voice.  
  
Silently, Weiss nodded. The two of them stood up and Ruby led the way, tugging at Weiss’s hand to get her there sooner. Weiss closed the door behind them and looked down at Ruby as her girlfriend sat on the edge of the bed. Then, maybe three seconds later, Ruby slid off the bed and onto her knees on the floor.  
  
Weiss could figure out what that meant. Her cock twitched in her panties as the sight of Ruby Rose kneeling in front of her. And at the memory of Summer doing the exact same thing earlier in the day.  
  
Tugging at her clothes, Weiss got her cock out. She didn’t have to stroke it for very long before it was hard. In the meantime, Ruby had struggled out of her shirt, revealing her small, black and red-clad breasts to Weiss. Weiss’s gaze flicked down to them and then up to Ruby’s face. Her girlfriend looked kind of horny. But obviously not so needy she couldn’t wait until after a blowjob.  
  
Weiss let go of her cock as Ruby wrapped her own fingers around it. Someone else’s grip on her dick always felt better than Weiss’s own, she thought. Especially when it was her girlfriend and they were having makeup sex.  
  
“Hope you enjoy this, Weiss,” Ruby said before she dove in.  
  
Ruby opened her mouth wide and slid her head along Weiss’s shaft. Once she was as far down as she could go, about halfway, she more firmly closed her lips, forming a tight seal around Weiss’s cock. Weiss could feel the tip of her cock nudging against the back of Ruby’s throat.  
  
Ruby started to move up and down Weiss’s shaft, her small fingers wrapped around the bottom half she couldn’t swallow. Weiss had a small smile on her face as Ruby worked at her rod. It felt nice to get a blowjob. This was what, the fifth one she’d gotten over the past two days? And the only one from her girlfriend.  
  
Weiss’s smile slowly faded as Ruby kept on blowing her. This blowjob just wasn’t as exciting as it should be. Ruby was doing everything correctly, or at least the way she had always done it, which had always made Weiss cum. But it just wasn’t making Weiss as excited as it should be. She was even slowly starting to go limp.  
  
Weiss realized what the problem was. She was too used to Summer’s superior cocksucking skills. The way the older Rose could handle Weiss’s cock left Ruby in the dust. Summer could even deepthroat her, something Ruby just wasn’t able to do. Weiss’s smile flickered into a frown as Ruby kept on blowing her.  
  
Ruby noticed Weiss’s disappointment. Pulling her head off of Weiss’s cock, she worriedly smiled up at Weiss.  
  
“Everything okay, baby?” She sounded very nervous.  
  
“Everything’s fine,” Weiss lied. “Just, uh, keep on doing that.”  
  
Ruby nodded and slid her mouth back onto Weiss’s cock. Weiss saw her glance up at her and then Ruby squared her shoulders. This time, Ruby pressed herself further along than normal. Weiss could feel her cock trying to slide down Ruby’s throat. For a moment, she almost thought she’d make it.  
  
But then Ruby started coughing and spluttering. She drew her head back off of Weiss’s rod. Massaging her throat, she looked up at Weiss.  
  
“S-sorry, Weiss,” Ruby said in a raspy voice. “I don’t think I can manage it.” She glanced at Weiss’s semi-soft cock. “Want to try something else?”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Weiss said. Reaching down, she helped Ruby stand up. “Let’s try…” Weiss trailed off, thinking. Something with Ruby’s pussy. That should be wet and warm enough to get Weiss hard. “I know, let’s do this.”  
  
Weiss arranged herself and Ruby on the bed. When she was done, Ruby was lying on her back and Weiss was looming over her. Ruby’s legs were widely spread and Weiss had a firm grip on each ankle, holding them apart. Both of them were completely naked by now and Ruby giggled nervously as she stared up at Weiss.  
  
“Wow, you’re really being inventive today, aren’t you,” Ruby asked, her gaze flicking between Weiss’s face, her chest and her dick.  
  
“It’s been so long I’ve had time to think,” Weiss said. And she didn’t even feel guilty over the lie. If it was making her and Ruby feel good, who cared it if was true? “Ready?”  
  
Ruby nodded firmly, her hands curling up in the bedsheets. Weiss guided herself in, her engorged cock pressing against Ruby’s folds. And then it slid in, getting enveloped by Ruby’s wet walls. Both of them quietly moaned, feeling the sensations run through them.  
  
“Oh man, I needed this,” Ruby said, her eyes closed.  
  
She was pushing as much as she could against Weiss’s cock. But with her legs held up in the air, there wasn’t all that much she could do. Control rested with Weiss. And she used that control.  
  
Weiss slammed into Ruby, driving her hips back and forth into Ruby’s wet, stretched pussy again and again. It felt wonderful, having a hot, wet pussy wrapped around her dick. Weiss closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling.  
  
“Wow, you’re being pretty aggressive today, aren’t you?” Ruby gasped, managing to get the words out in between thrusts. “It, uh, feels-!”  
  
Ruby never quite managed to finish saying what it felt like. Weiss let go of Ruby’s leg for a second to reach down and rub her clit. Ruby moaned, her folds tightening up around Weiss.  
  
Ruby must have been really on edge. It only took a few more minutes, and another brush of her clit, to make her cum. Ruby slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans as she came, tightening down around Weiss. Her small breasts (yet still bigger than Weiss’s) jiggled as her entire body shook.  
  
And it had been long enough since Weiss had cum that her girlfriend’s orgasm pushed her over the edge as well. She hissed through her teeth as her cock pulsed inside Ruby. Her balls had been thoroughly drained by Ruby’s mother earlier in the day, but she still managed to get a decent load into Ruby. Ruby squirmed and moaned as several jets of hot, sticky cum painted her insides.  
  
Sighing, Weiss sat back on her heels and dropped Ruby’s legs. Ruby left them were they fell, on either side of Weiss. Weiss had an excellent view of Ruby’s pussy, a lewd pose the younger Rose rarely was willing to do.  
  
“Wow, that was, uh, intense,” Ruby said, reaching down to lightly rub her cum-filled pussy. “You’re not usually so, um, aggressive. It kind of hurt. A bit gentler next time?” Ruby asked, sounding apologetic as she asked Weiss to make sex enjoyable for the both of them.  
  
“Huh? Uh, yeah,” Weiss said, flashing back to how hard Summer let Weiss use her body. There was practically nothing the older Rose would shy away from. “Sure, I’ll be gentler in the future.” Weiss couldn’t really sound happy over that.  
  
Ruby noticed and a hurt look flashed over her face. She breathed in before pasting a smile on her face.  
  
“Well, how about you try again? You’re obviously ready for another round,” she said, pointing at the stiff cock still jutting out from Weiss’s hips.  
  
“Sure,” Weiss said. She looked Ruby over, thinking about how to do this. Ruby looked so cute on her back and vulnerable, Weiss wanted to keep her that way. So…  
  
All that time with Summer had really expanded Weiss’s horizons. She had the perfect idea of how to fuck Ruby next. And Summer had enjoyed doing it with Weiss, so her daughter should like it too. Weiss’s hands descended on Ruby and started tugging her into the right position.  
  
Ruby stayed on her back, but Weiss snuggled up to her side. She grabbed Ruby’s closest thigh and lifted it up over and above her body. From this spot, Weiss could see Ruby’s wet pussy, with the cum dribbling out of her folds. The sight was enough to get Weiss fully hard again. She inched herself close enough to enter Ruby’s slit.  
  
Guiding herself in, Weiss once again entered Ruby. She could feel the cum from her previous orgasm filling Ruby’s pussy and getting pushed to the side as her cock filled Ruby up. Ruby moaned in the back of her throat as she was once again stuffed.  
  
“You’re being pretty exotic tonight,” Ruby commented, looking at Weiss. “Did Winter bring home some sex manuals for you to read?”  
  
“Winter?” Weiss asked, momentarily blanking on why her sister would be mentioned. “Uh, yeah, something like that,” she said, quickly covering her hesitancy.  
  
“Maybe, hah, I should read them,” Ruby gasped, her wet walls squeezing down on Weiss’s shaft. “Pick up some tricks so I can make you feel as good as me! Oh!”  
  
Ruby stopped talking and shivered. Her head fell back against Weiss’s shoulder and she closed her eyes. She was obviously having a much better time than Weiss.  
  
Weiss hadn’t realized how good that trick of Summer’s was until she had to do without it. The way the older woman could clench her Kegel muscles down in a rippling motion, massaging Weiss’s dick while it was inside her, was really something. Ruby’s comparatively looser pussy just wasn’t as stimulating.  
  
Weiss briefly wondered how she could train Ruby in that. Maybe she actually should buy some sex guides to use as a cover. The thought of Ruby having the skills of her mother was a very good idea.  
  
“Oh man, man, Weiss, give me a minute,” Ruby said, panting.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, Weiss looked down at Ruby. Her girlfriend was dopily smiling back up at her. A few strands of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Ruby must have cum and Weiss hadn’t even realized it. That made her feel a bit guilty, though the hardness of her cock stopped Weiss from thinking too much about. Mostly she just wanted to get her own orgasm, to expunge the need that had been building up while she had been away from Summer.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Weiss said. She drew herself out of Ruby, making her girlfriend sigh as the hard rod was withdrawn from her. Weiss looked down at Ruby’s slightly parted lips as her girlfriend recovered  
  
“How about, uh, doggy style?” Ruby suggested after a quiet minute. “That’s always a fun one for you.”  
  
“That sounds excellent,” Weiss agreed. “Do you still need a while to recover, or are you good to go now?”  
  
“I’m chomping at the bit!” Ruby said with a giggle. Turning over onto her stomach, she pushed herself up and looked behind herself at Weiss. “How about it, Weiss?” Ruby asked, shaking her rear. “Do I still got it?”  
  
“Sure thing, babe,” Weiss said, looking over Ruby’s small, tight ass. Nothing like Summer’s, which Weiss could really sink her fingers into. But small was good too. That was what Weiss always told herself, glancing down at her own chest.  
  
Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hip in one hand and grabbed her cock in the other. At first, she just slowly traced random patterns on Ruby’s lower cheeks with her cock. Then, by the time Ruby had started whining and pushing back against her, Weiss entered her girlfriend.  
  
Ruby was just as wet and warm as she had been last time. Weiss could easily slide in as far as she wanted. But there just seemed to be something missing. Weiss wasn’t sure what it was. Ruby’s pussy had always been good enough before. Hell, she had even cum in it awhile ago. Maybe she was just getting spoiled from Summer’s wealth of experience. Maybe she should try something different.  
  
Like spanking. Weiss had been shocked how good it had felt to spank Summer. And what was good for the mother had to be good for the daughter, surely. And Ruby had such a cute ass. It would look even cuter jiggling as it got spanked.  
  
Weiss actually raised her hand to swing down before she reconsidered. Ruby wasn’t a very kinky girl. Not like her mother. If Weiss spanked her, especially before getting her permission, then… Well, it had been nice to be fucking Ruby instead of fighting with her. And that would go away in an instant if Weiss started spanking her. Reluctantly, Weiss lowered her hand, grabbing onto Ruby’s hips with both hands.  
  
Looking down, Weiss glanced at Ruby’s asshole. That could give her a much tighter squeeze than Ruby’s pussy. They even had the stuff needed to clean her out from the last time they had tried anal. It may be worth a shot.  
  
Lightly circling Ruby’s rosebud with the tip of one finger, Weiss looked up at her girlfriend. Ruby was making small grunts as she moved her hips back and forth along Weiss’s rod. She looked to be in the mood enough to try it.  
  
“Hey, Ruby,” Weiss said. She almost chickened out of the next part, but squared her shoulders and kept going. “How would you like to try anal?”  
  
“What?” The tone of voice in just the first word told Weiss that she shouldn’t have wasted her breath. “Weiss, ew! I _poop_ from there! Yuck, yuck, yuck.” Ruby shook her head from side to side in a vivid display. “Anyway, it _hurts_ whenever you try to stick something in there. And you know it hurts! Why would you think I’d want to do that?”  
  
Ruby had turned her head to give the stink-eye at Weiss. Weiss let go of Ruby to hold her hands up. Okay, that had been a _bad_ idea. Weiss held up her hands in an apologetic gesture, and that seemed to work. Ruby turned back, looking forward. And since her pussy was still wet and she was still pushing her hips back against Weiss, Weiss figured that meant she was forgiven.  
  
Weiss thrust into Ruby for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke. Weiss could feel her own orgasm slowly rising, though not nearly as quickly as it did with Summer. Ruby, on the other hand, came once again, burying her face in her pillow to muffle the sounds she made.  
  
Ruby slowly pushed herself back up onto all fours as her pussy slowly relaxed, letting Weiss fuck it faster. After a few minutes to catch her breath, Ruby turned her head around to look at Weiss. Weiss saw a worried expression there.  
  
“Am I doing this wrong?” Ruby asked nervously.  
  
“What? What do you mean?” Weiss asked, looking up from where she and Ruby were joined.  
  
“I mean, you just don’t seem as into it as normal,” Ruby said. “Normally, you’re cumming a lot more often. We’ve been doing this for,” she glanced at a clock, “almost an hour, and you’ve only cum once. Is it me?” Ruby sounded very nervous.  
  
Weiss opened her mouth to tell the truth, or at least part of it. Then sanity reasserted itself. She didn’t want to hurt Ruby like that by telling her how much better of a fuck her mother was than her. Time to tell another lie, Weiss supposed.  
  
“No, no, you’re doing great,” Weiss said. Her voice sounded horribly false to her ears. “I’m just,” inspiration came to her in a flash, “I masturbated a lot reading those sex manuals Winter gave me. I’ve built up some endurance, you know?”  
  
“Huh,” Ruby said, seemingly satisfied with Weiss’s answer. “They’re that good?”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss said. “I learned a lot of new stuff from them.”  
  
Ruby turned her head back to a more comfortable position, staring straight ahead.  
  
“I’ll have to read them tomorrow then,” Ruby said, sending a chill down Weiss’s spine. “I want to learn some new tricks to help you out too.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Weiss said, her tongue feeling leaden. Mentally she cursed herself and Ruby’s curiosity. Now what? Okay, say that the guides were at the Schnee house, and she’d have to go get them tomorrow. Then look up where the nearest adult bookstore was.  
  
Weiss continued to fuck Ruby as she planned out how to cover for the lies. As her mind raced on how to do everything, her body enjoyed how wet and hot Ruby was. It came as something of a shock to Weiss when she came back to the present and realized she was about to cum.  
  
The boiling feeling inside her had reached its peak, and Weiss sighed to herself as she thrust her hips forward, burying herself inside Ruby. Ruby quietly moaned in turn, her hips shaking from side to side. Weiss closed her eyes as she came, her cock once again pumping shot after shot of cum into a Rose’s petals.  
  
“S-!” Weiss’s eyes went wide with fright as her orgasm kept on running through her. She had almost called out Summer’s name. That would have been beyond awful. Thankfully, Ruby didn’t seem to think it was anything but Weiss hissing through her teeth.  
  
Weiss’s orgasm was good, but not really satisfying. She could still feel muted arousal flowing through her veins, though two orgasms in an hour had helped calm herself down. Weiss pulled out of Ruby, looking at the cum that followed her cock. It was a pretty sight, watching the white flow over the pink and tan of Ruby’s skin.  
  
Before the first drop of cum had landed on their bedsheets, Ruby was there with a sanitary napkin. She cleaned herself up as she turned around to smile at Weiss. There was a slowly fading flush to her cheeks as she lewdly held her legs apart to work between them.  
  
“Thanks, Weiss,” Ruby chirped. “I needed that.” Her gaze fell to Weiss’s cock, still sticking up from between her legs. “Oh. And it looks like you need even more,” Ruby said, surprised.  
  
Tossing the napkin into the trash can, Ruby grabbed Weiss’s shoulder and brought her down to the bed with her. Weiss squeaked as she fell, wrapped up in Ruby’s arms. Ruby giggled at the look on Weiss’s face, but quickly became more serious. Her trailed down Weiss’s body, passing between her small breasts and down her flat stomach. Once Ruby arrived at Weiss’s groin, she quickly wrapped her small fingers around Weiss’s still-hard cock.  
  
“If you’re still worked up, I could give you a handjob,” Ruby offered, moving her hand slowly up and down. As soon as she was finished speaking, she yawned.  
  
Weiss was ready to yawn too. She hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, and her nap when she came home hadn’t been for very long either. She was still horny but…  
  
“No, I’m good,” Weiss said. “It’s getting pretty late,” she said, glancing at the clock. “Why don’t we get some sleep and see how we feel in the morning?”  
  
Ruby hesitated. Then she smiled, a smile that seemed a bit false to Weiss.  
  
“Okay, if that’s what you want, Weiss,” Ruby said, a small tremor in her voice. “And, uh, I hope I can make you feel as good tomorrow as you made me feel tonight.”  
  
Leaning up, she planted a kiss on Weiss’s cheek. She picked up her pajamas from where she had thrown them and got dressed and climbed into bed. Weiss did much the same, though she left the bedroom to grab her phone from where it had been charging.  
  
By the time Weiss got back to bed, Ruby already had her eyes closed. Her slow, gentle breathing told Weiss that she was either asleep, or close to it. Crawling into bed with her, Weiss sighed. She was still horny, but she just didn’t see how Ruby would be able to satisfy her quickly enough for them to get enough sleep.  
  
Powering her phone on, Weiss winced at the fifteen calls in her mailbox and the equal number of unanswered texts. Ruby must have been texting and calling her every hour. Ignoring those for later, Weiss scrolled down her list of contacts to Summer’s entry. Opening it up, she started composing a message to the older woman. She glanced down at Ruby, making sure her girlfriend really was asleep. Assured that she was, Weiss kept on typing, drawing up a lewd message to the older woman about how much Weiss wished she could be with Summer.  
  
The message completed, Weiss was about to hit send. Then she glanced down at Ruby again. Ruby was curled up underneath the sheets, her body turned away from Weiss. She looked very peaceful.  
  
Weiss glanced down at her phone and then at Ruby again. She hesitated for a long minute, before deleting the text. Putting the phone down on the nightstand, she sighed. Laying down, Weiss tried to get some sleep. It had been a long, strenuous day, and she had a lot to do tomorrow. She needed as much rest as she could get.  
  
But Weiss knew that sleep would be a long time in coming.  


* * *

  
  
And yes, I feel just as bad for Ruby as you do.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Waking up wasn’t supposed to hurt like this, Ruby thought. She winced as she turned around on the bed, feeling an ache between her legs. She and Wiess had _really_ gone at it last night, hadn’t they? She was still feeling sore. Luckily, that was what aspirin was for.  
  
If only aspirin could dull the emotional pain, too. Ruby liked sex, and she liked making Weiss feel as good about it as Ruby did. But Ruby had cum a lot more last night than Weiss had. In the old days, they had usually cum together, basking in the feeling of each other’s pleasure. But Ruby had cum about twice as often as Weiss, and that wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all.  
  
Ruby reached out and grabbed Weiss’s hand. Her girlfriend was still sleeping, her face looking like that of a perfect, pale angel. Ruby squeezed the hand, her thoughts taking a darker turn. Weiss had been acting differently, lately. Not like herself at all. And Ruby knew why, or least knew when it had started.  
  
It was all because of- her mother. Summer abandoning them, leaving Dad, leaving Yang, leaving _Ruby_. Ruby hadn’t talked to her for almost a month, and didn’t want that to change, not after how she had torn the family in two.  
  
Ruby didn’t know why Weiss was so sympathetic to Summer over Ruby, but she didn’t like it. But- Ruby took a deep breath and let it out. She still loved Weiss, and if she could just-. Ruby took another breath and let it out again, this time even slower. Even if Weiss liked Summer, Ruby was still in love with her, and they could get through this rough patch. It would just take a bit of work.

*******

Weiss woke up as quickly as normal. In one minute, there was nothing but blackness, and in the next, she was blinking her eyes and looking around.  
  
The first thing she saw was Ruby. Her girlfriend tightly, quickly smiled at her before squeezing her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. An uncertain silence fell over the bedroom as Weiss tried to think of something to say.  
  
“Weiss?” Ruby asked, a hesitant tone in her voice. “Was there something wrong yesterday? Did I…” Ruby trailed off, groping for the right words. “You didn’t seem to like it that much. Is there something I could do to improve?”  
  
_You could look and act like your hot, hot mom_ , Wiess thought. The thought flashed through her head, along with an image of what Summer looked like, flat on her back and wearing roughly half of an outfit. Weiss’s dick stirred underneath the sheets.  
  
“You haven’t gotten worse, it’s just that I’ve gotten better,” Weiss said. And it was quite true. With what she had learned from Summer, Weiss had a whole new appreciation of how to have sex. “Those sex manuals Winter showed me had a _lot_ of good stuff in them,” Weiss continued. And that was a lie. But not one she would be caught in, since Winter was on the wrong side of an ocean. “And I was pretty tired from moving all that stuff for Summer around.” That was more or less a lie. Weiss had moved stuff for Summer, but knocking a pencil off the counter so she could bend Ruby’s mother over it and fuck her ass wasn’t very strenuous. What had exhausted Weiss was the actual fucking, the exertion needed to take care of the MILF’s needs.  
  
“Oh,” Ruby said softly, glancing away from Weiss. Weiss wondered if she had made a mistake mentioning Summer. When Ruby looked back, there were dots of red on her cheeks. “Could I, uh, could I read them? Maybe I could learn a thing or two.” The words were overly enunciated, Ruby obviously forcing each one out.  
  
Weiss kept her worry off her face. And it only took an instant to think up another lie, one that should hopefully be the end of it.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Ruby,” Weiss said, patting Ruby’s hand. “Winter took them back with her when she left.” Before waiting to see if Ruby bought it, Weiss sniffed and wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. I think I need a shower. See you soon, babe.”  
  
Weiss leaned up to plant a kiss on Ruby’s cheek before getting out of bed and heading towards the shower. She pretended not to hear Ruby calling after her as she hopped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As soon as the water was running, Weiss exhaled. Okay, that dealt with Ruby’s annoying questioning for now. Weiss would need to come up with a way to make sure that Ruby didn’t ask any more intrusive questions for the rest of the day.  
  
Maybe the best way to do that would be to just not be here. Weiss thought it would be easy enough to slip out and head on over to Summer’s. No annoying questions, no need to try and keep Ruby happy, just all the sex she could want. And she was sure Summer would be there.  
  
Stepping into the water, Weiss nodded. That sounded like a plan.  


*******

  
Ruby nervously tapped her fingers on the counter as she watched the coffee brew. It was just one bad night, that was all it was. So they didn’t have very good sex, so what? Lots and lots of people didn’t fuck their brains out every night. Ruby had listened to enough stories of Yang’s sexual escapades to know that. And since Ruby knew there was a problem, she could fix it. She could fix it today.  
  
Ruby kept on telling herself that, wishing she sounded more confident. She loved Weiss, loved her sharp mind and sharp tongue, and loved that warm center her girlfriend didn’t show to everybody. But the words of affection last night and this morning just didn’t seem right, somehow.  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure how to fix that, or even what the underlaying problem was. And she wasn’t sure who to talk to about it. Weiss liked her privacy, and Ruby didn’t want to air their dirty laundry to the entire world.  
  
Frowning, Ruby sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. She took a sip from her coffee as she looked at the TV. Looking at, but not watching. Her eyes were reporting what they were seeing, but Ruby’s mind was busy trying to think of what to do and what the problem was.  
  
Ruby was so wrapped up in her endless questions that she didn’t notice that the shower stopped running. She barely even heard the sounds of footsteps on the floor. By the time it came together, and she whirled around, almost spilling her mug, Weiss was almost at the front door.  
  
“Weiss? Baby? Where are you going?” Ruby asked, her worry coming back five-fold.  
  
“Oh, I was just going… out,” Weiss said, staring at the door. She had slipped into a beautiful white sundress that showed off her shoulders wonderfully.  
  
“Again?” Ruby asked plaintively. She hated how whiny she sounded. “But you were gone all day yesterday! Can’t you just spend the day here, with me?”  
  
“And I’m sorry about that,” Weiss said, turning around to face Ruby. “But I really do have to go.” She looked uncertain, and Ruby leapt at the chance to change her mind.  
  
“And do what?” Ruby asked, not trying to hide her pain. “Can’t you just spend the day with me? We can, oh, play some games, catch up on some movies… We can just be together, you know?”  
  
Weiss visibly wavered for a moment. She glanced at the door behind her and then at Ruby.  
  
“Please, Weiss,” Ruby asked one more time, putting as much of her desire to be with Weiss into the single word as she could.  
  
Finally, thankfully, Weiss nodded. She let go of the door handle and started walking towards Ruby. Ruby smiled widely and rolled off the couch. Almost all of the regret and fear and worry she had been feeling vanished in an instant.  
  
Ruby didn’t know what was going wrong with their relationship, but she hoped that they would be able to fix it today.

*******

Weiss didn’t think she would enjoy this as much as she would enjoy fucking Summer. But she still did love Ruby, and she supposed that meant she should be spending some time with her. She waked towards Ruby, putting a smile on her face. She wondered what her girlfriend was planning to do, and how it would compare with what her girlfriend’s mother was willing to do.  
  
As it turned out, Ruby’s plan was mostly to be very lazy. The two of them spent their time sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. The most energetic either of them were was when they left the apartment to go buy some snacks and food. Ruby was banned from the kitchen ever since she had made them lose the damage deposit, and Weiss thought of cooking as something the servants did.  
  
It still passed the time in a low-key, unexciting way. And Weiss did find herself enjoying it. She did love Ruby, and was reminded of why. Ruby’s near-constant happy-go-lucky attitude and her usual smile were nice to look at.  
  
As the evening got on, Weiss was laying on the couch, and Ruby was laying on top of her. Weiss had her arms wrapped around Ruby’s stomach, the sides of her hand slipping past the bottom of Ruby’s shirt to lay on Ruby’s bare stomach.  
  
Weiss pressed a kiss against the back of Ruby’s neck, making her giggle. Weiss felt surprisingly content. This wasn’t as good as sex, but it was with someone Wiess still loved. It was nice and relaxing, and Weiss realized that she hadn’t even thought of Summer for half an hour or so.  
  
“Hey, Weiss,” Ruby said in a voice that was a few tones lower than her usual high-pitched voice. “Want to do it?”  
  
The way she ran her hand along Weiss’s thigh made it obvious what _it_ was. Weiss quickly thought it over. Did she want sex? Yes. Did she want it with Ruby? That was a different question. Ruby wasn’t nearly as skilled as her mom, and her body wasn’t nearly as full and soft as Summer’s either.  
  
“Maybe later, Ruby,” Weiss said, as kindly as she could manage.  
  
Even with Ruby’s face turned away from hers, Weiss could tell that hadn’t been a good idea. Ruby stiffened and her hand stopped sliding along Weiss’s bare thigh. Weiss realized she needed to say something more, or else she could be in quite a bit of trouble.  
  
“I’m just not in the mood right now, babe,” Weiss said, kissing the back of Ruby’s neck and rubbing her hands up and down Ruby’s belly, pulling her black t-shirt up a bit.  
  
“Maybe I could get you into the mood?” Ruby asked, her teasing tone sounding pretty fragile. She pushed back against Weiss’s crotch, wiggling her rear.  
  
Weiss hissed through her teeth. That was her weak point, all right. Ruby knew how much Weiss liked her ass, and she was using that knowledge in a very unfair manner.  
  
Weiss could feel her dick start to stiffen underneath her sundress as Ruby shifted her hips from side to side. She breathed in deeply, feeling Ruby’s small but cute rear rub against her. She could also see some of the tension leaving Ruby’s shoulders.  
  
“Now are you in the mood?” Ruby’s tone sounded a lot more solid this time. “Are you in the mood to have some real fun?” Somehow, she shifted herself so that she pushed Weiss’s sundress up, baring her panty-covered crotch.  
  
“You know I am, honey,” Weiss said, feeling her dick get stiffer and stiffer.  
  
Weiss’s hands separated and started to slide down Ruby’s belly towards the crimson sweats she was wearing. Weiss hooked her fingers into the hemline and started pulling them down. Ruby raised her legs, letting her girlfriend strip her.  
  
Weiss pulled Ruby’s panties off in the same motion that removed her sweatpants. She looked over Ruby’s shoulder, down at the black t-shirt and the skin that was almost as pale as Weiss’s own. Past the small breasts, she could see Ruby’s slender legs and the wet treasure that lay in between them.  
  
By now, Weiss’s cock was fully erect. It was pressing against Ruby’s back, having slipped out from her panties and underneath Ruby’s shirt. Ruby’s skin was warm against it, and the younger Rose giggled as she looked back over her shoulder at Weiss.  
  
“Just sit back, Weiss. I’ll take care of this.”  
  
Her attempt at sounding seductive didn’t work well. But Weiss appreciated the effort and nodded, willing to let Ruby take charge. For now, at least.  
  
Ruby lifted her hips and started rubbing her bare ass directly against Weiss’s cock. At first, it was just random wiggling’s. But then Weiss’s cock slipped into the small valley between Ruby’s cheeks. Ruby squeaked, and then giggled. Looking back over her shoulder, she craned her head to look down where the two of them were meeting.  
  
Weiss had a lot better view of how her cock was nestled in between Ruby’s rear. Ruby didn’t have the biggest ass, but it was still soft enough to feel nice as it partly covered Weiss’s cock. Weiss brought her hands up to grab Ruby’s butt as her girlfriend started to sink up and down, rubbing Weiss’s shaft.  
  
It felt nice, even though it was only foreplay. Weiss doubted she would be able to come from this, there just wasn’t enough stimulation over enough of her dick for it to happen. But it still felt good and was getting Weiss rearing to go. It was nice of Ruby to do this. It was a bit close to anal, and Ruby hated that, even if she knew how much Weiss liked her ass.  
  
“How are you doing, Ruby?” Weiss asked, watching the cute butt in front of her go up and down.  
  
Weiss thought Ruby must be doing pretty good, since one of Ruby’s hands was doing something that made some squishing sounds. Weiss didn’t have the right view to watch her girlfriend masturbate, though.  
  
“I’m getting pretty horny,” Ruby admitted, giggling a bit. “Uh, you want to switch it up? I’m feeling real hungry for a Weiss-sicle right now.”  
  
Weiss laughed too. That was such a bad pun. But the thought of Ruby’s tiny mouth wrapped around her cock sounded pretty good.  
  
“Sure thing, Ruby.”  
  
As Ruby hopped off the couch, Weiss took the chance to take her sundress off. It wouldn’t do to get it wrinkled and stained, not with how delicate it was in the wash. Also, it gave her a chance to luxuriate in the look Ruby gave her as she turned around.  
  
Weiss smiled as Ruby ran her eyes up and down Weiss’s body. It felt nice to be admired like this. But it would feel even better to have Ruby’s lips wrapped around her cock. Reaching down, Weiss gave herself a single stroke.  
  
“Well, Ruby? Aren’t you hungry?”  
  
Ruby almost pounced on Weiss, jumping onto the sofa. She quickly swung her body around so that Weiss was looking up into the bare, gleaming pussy of the younger Rose. Weiss just had time to lick her lips before she felt Ruby’s lips descend onto her dick.  
  
“Is ‘ummy, iss!” Ruby told her, the words sending pleasant vibrations down Weiss’s dick.  
  
“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Weiss said chuckling. “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a peach to eat.”  
  
Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist and pulled her down. Ruby made a muffled squeaking sound as she fell against Weiss’s body and put her pussy on full display and easy access to Weiss’s mouth.  
  
Weiss started by planting a kiss on Ruby’s slit. Her lips came away wet and slightly sticky from Ruby’s arousal. Meanwhile, Ruby was still giving Weiss a blowjob that had a lot more enthusiasm than skill in it.  
  
Weiss remembered what Summer had taught her about how to best make a woman happy, and used those lessons on Summer’s daughter. A lick here, a bit of pressure there, it was all too easy, really. Ruby seemed to agree.  
  
She moaned around Weiss’s shaft before Weiss had barely even started to go to work. From her very close position, Weiss could see Ruby’s body quivering as she used her tongue and fingers on Ruby’s ever-wetter pussy. She thought Ruby was about to cum in just a minute or two. Weiss’s orgasm, on the other hand, was a lot farther away.  
  
Still, there were ways to deal with that. For now, Weiss settled for circling Ruby’s clit with her tongue. And that did it. Ruby started shivering, her entire body slightly quivering as she came. Thankfully, she pulled her mouth off of Weiss’s dick before her mouth started opening and closing.  
  
“Oh, Weiss, oh, yes, yes, baby!”  
  
Weiss hugged Ruby as best she could in the rather awkward position the two of them were in. Her lower face was splattered with the arousal that had come dripping out of Ruby’s slit and she licked her lips clean. Smacking her lips, she waited for Ruby to recover enough to start tending to her cock again. Weiss hadn’t been planning to have sex with Ruby today, but now that she was, she wanted to finish it.  
  
Then another idea came to Weiss. There was always the possibility of Ruby accidently biting her. But there weren’t any teeth in a woman’s pussy. And Weiss had very recent experience with how wet and stretchy Ruby was right now.  
  
“Your pussy is so hot, Ruby,” Weiss said, laying the groundwork for her idea. “How about your lower mouth gets a taste of the Weiss-sicle too?”  
  
There was a brief pause. Then,  
  
“Oh wow, that’s even worse than my line,” Ruby said giggling. “Okay,” she added, hopping off of Weiss, her black t-shirt brushing Weiss’s skin.  
  
“I was thinking-!”  
  
Weiss never found out what Ruby was thinking. Seeing that cute rear of hers shaking in front of Weiss’s eyes was enough to make her grab at it, pulling Ruby back down onto her. Ruby sat down on Weiss’s cock, squishing it between her body and Weiss’s stomach. Once again, Ruby looked over her shoulder at Weiss, raising her eyebrows.  
  
“So, I guess we’re doing it this way, huh?” Ruby asked, rising up a bit to let Weiss’s cock stand up.  
  
“Yep,” Weiss said, still staring at the small, tight globes of Ruby’s ass.  
  
“Oh.” Ruby said. “Good.” She paused for a second, still straddling Weiss’s hips, her slit just an inch above Weiss’s dick. “So, um, fuck me hard, baby?”  
  
Ruby sounded extremely embarrassed to use any kind of dirty talk, and Weiss softly snorted. She already had been planning to do that, but now that Ruby had outright asked her too, it was practically an obligation. Making sure her dick was lined up with Ruby’s pussy, Weiss nodded.  
  
“Your wish is my command.”  
  
Weiss pulled down, and Ruby let herself be pulled. She sank onto Weiss’s dick, making them both moan and stop when Ruby was barely even a third of the way down. Weiss closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them. Okay, she could start fucking Ruby again.  
  
Weiss slowly slid Ruby down the rest of the way, Ruby’s walls steadily parting in front of Weiss’s dick. Ruby moaned and threw her head back. She was obviously enjoying herself. In fact, her hands had come up to play with her small breasts as Weiss slowly pulled Ruby further down onto her cock.  
  
“Oh man, Weiss, you feel so good inside of me,” Ruby moaned. “Please, give it to me harder.”  
  
Weiss was surprised. It wasn’t _very_ dirty talk, not like what Summer would say. But it was a lot more explicit than what Ruby would usually be comfortable with. She was really going all out on trying to make Weiss feel good, wasn’t she? Weiss liked that kind of flattery, even if a small part of her wished she could be doing this with the much more experienced Summer, instead.  
  
“If you say so,” Weiss replied, tightening her grip on Ruby’s hips to fuck her faster.  
  
Ruby did her part in fucking Weiss, lifting herself up and down, but Weiss was the one setting the pace. Of course, that left Ruby free to masturbate, playing with her small breasts and rubbing her clit as she bounced up and down on Weiss’s cock. From the sounds she was making, that was a fair trade off to Ruby.  
  
Weiss could tell how much Ruby was enjoying herself when she tightened down randomly around Weiss’s dick. Ruby’s cries became strangled, as if she was having trouble both breathing _and_ talking. She hunched forward, bending over herself as she came.  
  
Ruby really was sensitive today, Weiss mused. She had cum twice so far, and Weiss hadn’t cum once. At least Weiss was in the perfect spot right now to get an orgasm of her own. Ruby’s pussy was, sexually speaking, the best part of her. It could actually cover Weiss’s entire dick, unlike her tits or rear. And there weren’t the teeth of the mouth to worry about. Yes, if any bit of Ruby’s body was going to finish Weiss off, it would be that.  
  
So as soon as Ruby had relaxed enough to let Weiss start thrusting into her again, Weiss picked up the pace yet again. Ruby moaned, her body bouncing up and down on Weiss’s rod. Her wet pussy slid along Weiss’s engorged shaft, clutching at it, though without the tightness and skill that Summer could use.  
  
“You’re really going at it today,” Ruby managed to get out, briefly looking over her shoulder at Weiss. “I hope it’s feeling just as good for you as it is for me.” Her brief smile was quickly wiped away as Weiss’s cock pressed against a certain spot inside her. “Oh!”  
  
Weiss could feel her orgasm starting to rise. She didn’t think it was going to be a big one, but it should still feel nice to dump a load of hot cum into any Rose’s pussy, whether Summer’s or Ruby’s. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Ruby’s wet walls wrapped around her pussy. She was almost there, feeling the heat surrounding her shaft. Just a few more strokes…  
  
Weiss gasped as she started to cum, her cock twitching inside Ruby’s pussy. Ruby moaned as well, her walls squeezing down on Weiss’s cock. The two girlfriends shuddered in a mutual orgasm, Weiss pumping cum into Ruby, and Ruby’s arousal running out of her to flow down Weiss’s thighs.  
  
“Oh, Weiss, oh, you’re cumming so much!” Ruby moaned, falling backwards against Weiss.  
  
Weiss barely caught her in time and stopped their heads from slamming together. And that was as much as she could do. She couldn’t cum _and_ talk _and_ stop Ruby from hurting herself.  
  
The two of them lay there for a few minutes, Weiss underneath Ruby. Her cock was still hard inside Ruby’s pussy, even as her cum leaked out of Ruby’s slit.  
  
“Wow, guess you’re still ready for Round Two, huh?” Ruby asked, twisting her head to grin at Weiss.  
  
“More like Round Four for you isn’t it?” Weiss asked, craning her head to look down at where she and Ruby were joined.  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby said, sounding slightly guilty.  
  
“Oh, don’t sound like that,” Weiss said, kissing the back of Ruby’s neck. “Here, let’s try one more time.”  
  
She grabbed at Ruby and brought her back down to the couch. Ruby squeaked as she ended up flat on her back, Weiss’s small body looming over her. Then she smiled and reached up to pat Weiss’s face.  
  
“Getting more aggressive, huh?” Ruby said, smiling and spreading her legs farther apart. “Okay, go nuts.”  
  
Weiss didn’t. She had a feeling Ruby wouldn’t appreciate a good hard fucking like her mother would. But she could still have some fun with her. Weiss slid her cock into Ruby, making the equally tiny girl moan as her walls were once again separated by Weiss’s cock. They were just as wet and soft as before.  
  
Weiss started thrusting into Ruby, pumping her cock deep into Ruby’s slit. Ruby moaned and clutched at Weiss, obviously enjoying it. Enjoying it far more than Weiss was, in fact. It felt _nice_ to have a set of wet folds wrapped around her cock, but Weiss was obviously getting less out of it than Ruby was.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Weiss started fucking Ruby harder and harder, trying to find her own orgasm. A gasp of pain made her look down, into Ruby’s eyes, which were starting to glimmer with tears.  
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Weiss said, realizing she was going too hard, too fast. She slowed down, and Ruby instantly relaxed, letting her head fall back onto the couch.  
  
“Thanks, Weiss, thank you, you’re making me feel so good,” Ruby said, wiggling her hips to match Weiss’s thrusts.  
  
Weiss realized Ruby was right on the verge of cumming. And that her own orgasm was a lot farther away. By the time those thoughts flashed through Weiss’s mind, Ruby already _was_ cumming, moaning and twisting underneath Weiss. Weiss scowled a bit, wishing she was having her own orgasm as well.  
  
But by the time Ruby opened her eyes, Weiss had hidden any traces of discontent. Not that Ruby needed to see them to know she was enjoying herself more than Weiss was.  
  
“You’re just not having fun are you?” Ruby asked, sounding frustrated. “Not like you used to.” Weiss opened her mouth, frantically thinking of something, anything to say. Ruby didn’t give her a chance. “Don’t worry,” Ruby continued, her face screwing up in a mask of determination. “I know what to do.”  
  
She slid off the sofa and off of Weiss’s cock and quickly walked around it to the bedroom. Weiss lifted herself up to watch Ruby go, and saw droplets of cum rolling down Ruby’s thighs and onto the floor. She’d have to remember to clean that up later, she supposed.  
  
“I’ll get into that lingerie, okay?” Ruby called out over her shoulder. “The one with the rose pattern. And, uh, maybe we can do some butt stuff.”  
  
The last was so quiet that Weiss barely heard Ruby say it. But she liked what she heard. Ruby looked really good in that lingerie set, even if she hated how long it took to put it on. And the thought of maybe finally getting to actually do anal with Ruby was another enticing idea.  
  
The bedroom door closed behind Ruby, leaving Weiss alone in the living room. She exhaled, running a hand through her hair. What was she going to tell Ruby about why she wasn’t enjoying this as much as Ruby? The three hours studying phantom sex manuals was only going to last as an excuse for as long as it took Ruby to wonder where the extra endurance (or, as she obviously thought of it, indifference) came from.  
  
Then Weiss’s phone buzzed, signaling that she had gotten a text message. Grabbing it off the table, she unlocked and looked at it. It was from Summer.  
  
Glancing at the bedroom door, Weiss quickly pulled up the rest of the message. _Get home safe?_ Summer had wrote. _R suspect?_  
  
_No,_ Weiss typed in response. _But she is very upset about me going over to your place.  
  
Sry for getting you in2 trouble_ , Summer quickly responded.  
  
_It’s not your fault,_ Weiss typed. _Ruby is_. She thought of how to possibly finish that sentence and couldn’t see a way. She deleted it, and just sent _It’s not your fault_.  
  
_Gr8 to here. Hey, you want to come over on Sunday? Help pick out furniture? Maybe have lunch?_  
  
Weiss swallowed as she realized the older Rose was asking her out on a date. And it was one she could make work, too. She was free on Sunday, and she could finish her college coursework on Saturday.  
  
_That sounds good. I’ll meet you at your apartment at 10?_  
  
_See you then. Thinking of you now._ Summer responded after a minute. There was a picture attached to the message. Weiss thumbed it open.  
  
Then she swallowed, her throat dry. Mostly, it was a picture of Summer’s ass in a bikini that had been a tight fit five years ago. Now, she threatened to flow out of it, her rear barely contained by the white fabric.  
  
Weiss’s dick quickly grew from the semi-soft state it had been to full erectness. Fuck, she had loved seeing Summer in that bikini whenever the older woman took her and Ruby to the pool when they were teens. And she looked even better in it now.  
  
Weiss couldn’t wait until Sunday. She needed to see Summer in that bikini _now_. All of Weiss’s clothing was in easy reach. She quickly threw it on, taking none of her usual care to avoid wrinkles and creases in her sundress.  
  
Weiss was almost at the front door when she heard the bedroom door open. She turned her head to look as she kept on walking, hand outreached to grab the door handle.  
  
“Tada! It’s Ruby Rose, appearing in- Huh? Weiss, what are you doing?”  
  
Ruby was in her most expensive lingerie. It wasn’t just a set of rose-patterned bra and panties, there were also stockings, a garter belt, and two fragile, elbow length gloves. It spent most of its time in a box, so it wouldn’t get torn. Ruby only struggled into it on special occasions.  
  
“I just got an important call, sorry, Ruby,” Weiss said, opening the door. “I’ll be back later!”  
  
“What? No, Weiss, please, can’t it wait-“  
  
Weiss shut the door behind her and clattered down the steps of the apartment building. Her cock was an aching shaft inside her panties, and she _needed_ to get to Summer to relieve the tension. Relieve it all over, Weiss thought. That ass would be the first target, but not the only one.  
  
Hopping onto her bike, Weiss kicked it into life and roared down the street. She could already taste Summer’s lips on hers, and feel the warmth of Summer’s body.  
  
This day was going to end up being really good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow in Summer Ch. 6**

  
Summer stood up and stretched, the tips of her fingers almost reaching the ceiling. The phone she was holding in one hand _did_ touch the ceiling. Summer wasn’t going to be letting go of it until Weiss texted her back.  
  
Honestly, Summer was surprised that her little dish of ice cream hadn’t already responded. Summer had been looking forward to reading what Weiss thought about her and her bikini. It was good to see that it still fit, and Summer had been hoping it would get the same kind of reaction from people that it had when Summer had first worn it.  
  
And she was literally still wearing it. It was a hot day already, and the apartment’s A.C. wasn’t everything it could be. And since Summer didn’t have anywhere to be today, she was still wearing the white, tight bikini.  
  
Summer tucked the phone in between her cleavage. Not a very usual resting place, and her phone was big enough it almost fell out. But there weren’t any pockets on the bikini, and Summer didn’t want to miss Weiss’s text.  
  
Weiss. Wow. Summer was still very surprised at herself for sleeping with Weiss. Not only did she have two decades and a bit on the girl, Summer knew she was damn near Weiss’s mother. Weiss had spent a lot of time at the Xiao Long-Rose house, by far a better environment than the Schnee household.  
  
Summer cared for Weiss, and she cared for Ruby. It was quite the challenge for her to figure out how to square those obligations, and Summer knew she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Especially since Summer had provided quite a bit of help to get Weiss and Ruby together. But damn it, she had needs of her own, and Weiss was more than willing to meet them. And it wasn’t as if it was affecting Ruby. It was just some harmless fun between Summer and Weiss, letting Summer feel the joys of the flesh after way too long.  
  
And, also, _damn_ , Weiss was one gorgeous girl. The refined, delicate cast of her features, her slim, trim body, that wonderful cock in between her legs… Summer liked what she saw, and was loving the chances she was getting to sample Weiss’s treats.  
  
Summer was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door. She frowned. She wasn’t expecting visitors, and had no idea who could be there.  
  
Summer padded over to the front door, her feet pressing against the cool floor. Leaning down, she peered through the peephole. Then her face brightened. Weiss was on the other side, looking impatient and excited.  
  
Unlocking the door, Summer opened it, a smile on her face. She had just opened her mouth to say hello when Weiss stepped through and wrapped her in a tight hug. Summer had been hugged lots of times, and this was a lot less platonic than most. Weiss’s hands went straight to her ass, squeezing down and kneading her cheeks through the thin fabric of her bikini.  
  
“Weiss-oH!”  
  
Summer was cut off as Weiss leaned up to kiss her. Weiss’s lips were firm against hers, tongue darting out to slide in between Summer’s lips. Summer readily kissed her back, barely remembering to slam the door shut behind Weiss as the two of them stumbled deeper into the apartment.  
  
Weiss’s hands were all over Summer, sliding and pinching and groping. And Summer could feel Weiss’s erection pressing against her crotch, the heat and stiffness coming through even Weiss’s clothing. It was almost like being with a wild animal instead of the reserved and proper Weiss. Summer loved it.  
  
“Bed. Now,” Weiss said, pulling her mouth away from Summer’s just long enough to speak.  
  
Summer happily agreed, though she wasn’t able to actually say so. She and Weiss tumbled backwards, constantly a single second away from falling as they made out, blindly walking towards the bed. The arousal inside Summer was growing hotter and higher with every step. It felt so _good_ to have someone all over her like this.  
  
How long had it been since she and Tai had been like this? And Summer thought that she was even more into Weiss than she ever had been for Tai. Everything about Weiss was so sexy, and Summer wanted every drop of what Weiss had to offer.  
  
Summer’s hands slid underneath Weiss’s clothes, tugging at her shirt and jacket. It felt wonderful to feel Weiss’s warm skin on her hands, but Summer wanted to _see_ it as well. See that lovely expanse of pale skin, the small curves of Weiss’s breasts, all of her younger girlfriend.  
  
The two of them hit the bed, Summer falling backwards and pulling Weiss after her. Summer was still in her bikini, but Weiss was almost completely naked. All she had on still were her panties, and her cock was sticking out of them.  
  
Summer, on the other hand, was still wearing her bikini. She moved to unhook the top and let her breasts out when Weiss’s hands whipped out to stop her. Raising her eyebrows and smiling on confusion, Summer looked up.  
  
“Keep it on,” Weiss said urgently, looking down at Summer’s body with a hunger in her eyes.  
  
Shrugging, Summer let her hands fall back down to her body. So Weiss liked what she was wearing? Summer knew Weiss had always had good taste. And Summer knew she looked _fine_ in this.  
  
Summer had looked good in it five years ago, when she had first bought the white bikini. But now, after just a bit of age catching up to her, Summer knew how tightly the bikini hugged her figure. If she took a deep breath, she could probably make the top snap in two. And she could feel the bottom of the bikini digging into her hips and rear, her ass barely contained by the fabric.  
  
And for all of that, Summer had obviously underestimated how highly Weiss thought of her wearing it. Chuckling, Summer stretched out as much as she could underneath Weiss, showing off all of her body. Her grin widened as Weiss’s eyes darted down to her jiggling breasts.  
  
“Like what you see?” Summer asked.  
  
“Oh yes,” Weiss admitted in a low, rapturous voice.  
  
“Uh huh,” Summer said, enjoying the attention. “And how long have you liked this? Was my virtue in danger whenever I took the three of you to the pool or to the beach? Did you think about all the _disgusting_ ,” Summer’s hands ran down Weiss’s back to her small, tight ass, “ _perverted_ ,” she squeezed down, pushing Weiss’s crotch against her own, “things you wanted to do to me?”  
  
“You have no idea,” Weiss said, a growl entering her voice. She shifted her hips, drawing her cock along Summer’s inner thigh. “I should have had the courage to do this years ago.” Her hands played with Summer’s breasts through her top, kneading Summer’s soft curves. “Should have bent you over a bench and fucked you.”  
  
Summer giggled. It was wonderful to see this aggressive side of Weiss, even if she probably hadn’t had the guts to do that half a decade ago. Still, there was always the chance to make up for lost time. A beach outing could be real fun. Later, though. There was no way on earth that Summer was letting go of Weiss for any amount of time.  
  
On the other hand, Summer still had a lot more clothes that could really do something for Weiss. They’d have to have a fashion show one of these days, so Summer could find out what got Weiss’s motors going. What had Summer done with that sexy nurse costume she’d gotten for that costume party?  
  
Summer’s thoughts were cut off by Weiss. The slender girl kissed Summer firmly and deeply, stealing Summer’s breath as her lips pressed against the older woman. Summer moaned into the kiss, her hands wandering up and down Weiss’s back.  
  
God, Summer needed this. She had needs, and those needs hadn’t been met for far too long. She ground her crotch against Weiss’s, feeling her dick sliding across Summer’s skin before dipping down and running across the fabric of her bikini.  
  
Weiss broke the kiss, shoulders heaving. She smiled down at Summer, her expression full of lust. Reaching down, she grabbed her cock. Looking at it, she guided it underneath Summer’s bikini, running it along Summer’s wet folds.  
  
“Are you ready for this?” Weiss asked, her voice choked with lust.  
  
“Oh yes, baby,” Summer said, panting at the electric sensations running through her. “Do it now, baby, fuck me right now.”  
  
Weiss opened her mouth to say something, then a truly evil expression washed over her face. She drew her hips back. She hopped off of the bed, evading Summer’s grasping hands.  
  
“Lay on your back, head towards me,” Weiss commanded, slowly running her hand up and down her cock.  
  
Summer briefly considered what she should do. She had gotten real horny, real quickly. She wanted something inside her. But seeing Weiss being bossy like this was pretty hot.  
  
Flipping a mental coin, Summer decided to go with it for now. She did as Weiss asked, turning around so she was laying on the bed, with her head hanging off of the bed. She looked up at Weiss, licking her lips as Weiss stepped out of her panties, revealing all of her splendor. She looked tasty, and Summer was sure that Weiss was going to make her give a blowjob.  
  
Sure enough, Weiss stepped forward, rubbing her cock against Summer’s face. Summer closed her eyes and inhaled. There was something unusual about Weiss’s cock. About its smell, really. There were faint hints of sweat and cum and… female arousal.  
  
“Have you and Ruby been having some fun today?” Summer asked, smiling as she looked up at Weiss’s inverted face. “I think I smell her on your cock.”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss admitted. “Why don’t you clean her scent off of my cock.”  
  
“Kinky, kinky,” Summer muttered, wrapping a hand around Weiss’s cock and stroking it. It seemed to fit so naturally in her hand.  
  
Opening her mouth, Summer angled her head so Weiss’s cock could slide right on in. Weiss took half a step forward, inching her shaft into Summer’s mouth. Weiss sighed in satisfaction as Summer wrapped her lips around her cock. Summer’s eyes danced with delight as she heard Weiss sigh in happiness.  
  
Blowjobs may not have given Summer any direct pleasure, but it was still fun to see how the other person reacted. And Weiss had the best reactions Summer had seen in a long, long time. Weiss slid deeper and deeper into Summer’s mouth, before entering Summer’s throat. Summer moaned, knowing what the vibrations would feel like, traveling up Weiss’s shaft.  
  
Weiss thrust her hips back and forth, drawing her cock in and out of Summer’s mouth. Summer gave Weiss the best blowjob she could, using every trick she had to make her younger lover feel good. But Summer didn’t neglect herself, either.  
  
She was in the perfect position to masturbate. Summer ran her hands down her body, sliding underneath her bikini to touch herself, playing with her nipples and stroking her lower lips. Summer’s body twisted around on the bed, while she did her best to hold her head steady as she sucked Weiss’s cock.  
  
Summer was obviously a lot less worked up than Weiss. She wasn’t anywhere close to her own orgasm when Weiss moaned. The white-haired girl sped up her thrusts, sliding in and out of Summer’s mouth with a renewed intensity. Summer took everything that Weiss was putting out, sure that she would be getting even more any second now.  
  
Sure enough, Weiss came, burying her cock inside Summer’s mouth. Cum started flowing out of her cock, filling Summer’s mouth. Summer did her best to swallow as quickly as she could, the unusual position making quite a bit of it flow out from her lips and run down her face. She closed her eyes to keep the semen out of them.  
  
Weiss’s cum tasted just as good as Summer had remembered. It stuck to her tongue, the salty flavor wonderful, both in its taste and in what it represented. Summer felt it pooling on the roof of her mouth, and running out of the tight seal Weiss’s dick made with her lips.  
  
Summer still managed to get quite a bit down her throat and into her belly. She smiled, feeling the warmth inside her spread from her stomach and mingle with the arousal in her crotch. She rolled over to her front and smiled up at Weiss.  
  
“You’re feeling bossy today, aren’t you?” Summer asked with a wink. “I like it. But,” Summer rose to her knees, “I can be pretty bossy too. Want to see?”  
  
“Anything for you,” Weiss said, stepping forward to wrap Summer in a hug.  
  
“Good to hear,” Summer said, doing her best to clean her face off as she hugged Weiss back with one hand. “I think next we’ll be…” She quickly ran over all the many sex positions she knew of. “How strong are you?”  
  
“Well,” Weiss said, shrugging, “strong enough?”  
  
“Strong enough to hold me up while I suck your dick and you eat me out?” Summer asked.  
  
“…No,” Weiss admitted, her thin eyebrows climbing her forehead. “Maybe, uh, I could sit on the bed and we could do that?”  
  
“That works too,” Summer said, agreeing. She tugged Weiss over to her and started repositioning the two of them.  
  
Summer’s thighs rested on Weiss’s shoulders, and her forearms supported her upper body. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions to hold for very long, but Summer liked how hot it was. The thrill of the unusual, she supposed.  
  
And, luckily, she didn’t have to wait for Weiss to get hard. The sight of Summer flaunting her sexy body in her sexy bikini had gotten the younger woman all fired up. Summer licked her lips as she looked down at the treat she was about to enjoy.  
  
And above her, Summer could feel her bikini getting pulled to one side, baring her pussy to Weiss’s eyes. She smiled as she felt a tongue run along her lower lips, sending electric tingles through her body. God, she needed this and so much more. And she had to give back, too.  
  
On that note, Summer lowered her head and started sucking Weiss’s cock again. She was loving how fun it was to give Weiss a blowjob, though she didn’t want to linger over it. Make Weiss cum as soon as possible, and then have sex in another position, that was the ticket. This kind of layout really should only be done by two people who mixed yoga and weightlifting.  
  
Summer tended to Weiss’s cock while Weiss tended to Summer’s pussy. They both loved what they were sucking and licking. Precum coated Summer’s tongue, and she could feel her arousal getting sucked out of her by Weiss’s lips.  
  
Summer wrapped her tongue around as much of Weiss’s cock as she could. She slid it up and down, teasing out as much sensation as she could. She wanted her young lover (and maybe even girlfriend?) to feel just as good as Summer was feeling.  
  
And that would take quite a bit of work on Summer’s part, because she was _very_ close to cumming. She bobbed her head up and down along Weiss’s shaft, closing her eyes as she felt the pleasure surging inside of her. Her breathing grew heavier as she felt herself slide over the edge into orgasm.  
  
Summer moaned around Weiss’s cock as pleasure washed through her. It was good, it always felt so good. Summer needed, wanted to feel this good even more, and she had the perfect tool to do so right in front of her. As soon as her orgasm died down enough to let her keep on going, she started sucking Weiss’s dick again.  
  
Summer knew what she was doing, and managed to get Weiss to cum only a few minutes afterwards. Of course, while Summer had a lot of skill, Weiss had a lot of youthful vigor. She managed to make Summer feel wonderful in turn, stoking the fires inside of Summer right up until she came.  
  
Weiss’s cock was far enough inside Summer’s mouth that she could swallow all of Weiss’s cum, without any of it escaping. Weiss moaned into Summer’s pussy, making her feel wonderful as Weiss shot jet after jet of cum into Summer’s mouth and down (or up) her throat.  
  
Finally, Weiss collapsed backwards, taking Summer with her. Summer removed her mouth from Weiss’s dick and licked her lips. That had been wonderful, but Summer still had an itch that needed to be scratched. And with Weiss’s hard rod right in front of her face, it was obvious how she was going to satisfy herself.  
  
“That was fun,” Summer said, crawling off of Weiss and letting her breath. “I hope you’re not tired yet.”  
  
“For you? Never,” Weiss said.  
  
“Ah, you’re so sweet,” Summer said, reaching backwards and ruffling Weiss’s hair.  
  
“Thank you. Ruby- never mind,” Weiss said, looking off to one side.  
  
“Right,” Summer said. Now wasn’t the time to think about her flesh and blood daughter. Or even her legally adopted one. Now was all about the girl who was damn near Summer’s third daughter. Summer had never thought of herself as having an incest kink, but damn, she was loving her time with Weiss. “Have you ever heard of the boat position?”  
  
“No?” Weiss asked, unsure. “Though you are dressed for it.”  
  
“It’s simple,” Summer said, grinning widely. “I lay down on the bed on my front,” she did so, facing towards the head of the bed and her legs resting on Weiss’s lap. “And then you crawl up behind me,” Summer waited for Weiss to do so, “and then you fuck my… hm.” Summer looked around and grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand. “I’m feeling in the mood for some anal today.”  
  
“Sure thing. I love anal,” Weiss said, taking the bottle from Summer’s hand. “Don’t get to do it often enough.” She popped the cap and started preparing herself and Summer. She pulled Summer’s bottom away, keeping it to one side. “Ruby, well, you’re a lot more adventurous than she is.”  
  
“I think I still have that buttplug I used to wear,” Summer reminisced, staring at the wall as she felt Weiss’s finger enter her. “In fact, I once wore it when I took you girls to the beach. It was, hm, four years ago, I think? None of you even suspected a thing, and I had that stretching me out the entire trip. And I was wearing this too,” she tugged at the shoulder strap of her bikini.  
  
Weiss paused, her finger still inside Summer’s rear. Summer smiled, imagining the look on Weiss’s face. Summer had lived a varied sex life before the grey waste of the past few years.  
  
“I would have liked to have seen that,” Weiss admitted, still sounding a bit shocked. “That would have been really hot.”  
  
“You might still get the chance,” Summer said, laughing. “The beaches will be open for a while longer. And you’ll get to see what water does to all this white fabric.” Summer slid her hand from her strap to her cup, softly teasing her boob.  
  
“I’d like that,” Weiss said, sliding her finger back out of Summer. “Maybe, uh, two weeks from now? Ruby’s spending time with Penny, so I’ll be at loose ends.”  
  
“It’s a date,” Summer said. That would be something to look forward to. Ruby would safely be off with her friend, letting her and Weiss have all the together time they both needed, without any backblow.  
  
Further plans were cut off as Weiss rested the tip of her dick against Summer’s tightest hole. Summer forced herself to relax, even though she wanted to squeeze down tight, wringing every drop of pleasure she could. Relax now, and she would get more enjoyment later. It was hard to tell herself that, though. Summer had always been greedy when it came to pleasure.  
  
Weiss grunted as she pushed forward. Summer gasped as Weiss’s cockhead breached the entrance to her exit, sliding into her ass. It felt good. In fact, it was even better than it felt, because Summer knew what it represented. The chance for her to cum. Summer wasn’t _as_ sensitive in her ass as she was in her pussy, but she could still cum from it.  
  
Summer pushed her face into the pillow to muffle her moans, looking over the top of it at the wall. She was already feeling good, and Weiss hadn’t even completed one stroke yet. Her wet pussy was dripping down onto the sheets, and every twitch of her hips brushed her clit against the damp silk.  
  
Weiss slowly pushed herself in until she was in as deep as she could go. Summer was learning how Weiss liked to do things, and this was obviously one of them, taking the first stroke slow, and then pounding the hell out of Summer. Summer liked it to, but, then again, in her life, the only bad sex was no sex at all.  
  
Weiss slowly drew herself back out, until only the tip of her cock was still inside Summer. Then she really started to move, fucking Summer’s ass. Her lubed-up cock easily slid in and out, sending electric thrills through Summer.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Summer moaned, pulling her head up from the pillow. “Fuck my ass, you know you want it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Weiss said, her voice somewhat strangled. “Your butt is, is, take it you dirty girl.”  
  
Summer pressed her face back into the pillow, careful not to laugh until it was muffled enough she could claim she was moaning. Obviously she needed to teach Weiss how to talk dirty. Thought there was something endearing in her efforts.  
  
Summer pushed her hips back against Weiss, doing her best to take more of Weiss’s cock. Her legs were slightly twitching with the sensations, like they needed something to wrap themselves around. Maybe next time. There was no way Summer was leaving this spot anytime soon.  
  
“You’re so deep inside me, Weiss,” Summer moaned, feeling her stiff nipples jutting through her bikini and rubbing the sheets. “I can feel every inch of you, you’re filling me up so good.” Summer craned her head to look behind her, at Weiss’s sweat-studded face and determined smile. “Fuck me harder, I know you can.”  
  
Those were the magic words. Weiss growled, and tightened her grip on Summer’s hips. She started thrusting even faster, slamming into Summer’s ass again and again. Summer moaned, closing her eyes in bliss.  
  
She ground herself against the bed, seeking the orgasm that was so close for her. It felt wonderful to cum so easily after all this time. Just her hands or toys had taken far too long, and she and Tai hadn’t had sex for a long while, well before they had legally separated.  
  
Summer’s hands clutched the sheets. She didn’t need to touch herself to cum now. Weiss was taking care of that, all be herself. Summer’s humping of the bed was just giving herself a bit more stimulation, that was all. And she needed just… a… bit… more!  
  
Summer moaned into the pillow as she came. Her pussy and her ass squeezed down, tightening around nothing and Weiss’s cock, respectively. It felt good, it felt so good, the pleasure rushing up and racing through her. Summer’s body twitched as she basked in her orgasm, relishing in every drop of sensation.  
  
“Fuck, you just got so tight!” Weiss whispered, her voice strangled.  
  
“I know,” Summer gasped, breathing deeply. “And it’s you, it was all you, baby. Keep on fucking me, honey, I want some more!”  
  
Weiss complied, moving in and out of Summer with the force of a madwoman. Her hips slammed into Summer’s rear again and again, making Summer’s large cheeks jiggle underneath the force of the thrusts. Both of them were moaning, the sweet sounds of lust filling the room.  
  
The wellspring of lust inside Summer just couldn’t be quelled. As soon as she recovered from her orgasm, she felt her arousal rising up again, spurred on by the needs of her own body and Weiss’s dick. She pushed her hips up a bit, pressing against Weiss to get as much of the younger woman’s cock inside of her as possible.  
  
“I love your ass,” Weiss said, moving her hands from Summer’s hips to her rear. “It’s so big and soft and,” she buried herself as deeply inside Summer as she could, “you’re so _tight_.”  
  
“Yeah, just like that, sweety,” Summer moaned, closing her eyes as Weiss’s hands sank into her large ass. “Keep on using my ass.”  
  
Summer could feel strands of hair sticking to her forehead as she got fucked. It felt wonderful to have a real cock inside her after so long. She and Weiss had been having a marathon of sex in the past few days, and it had barely begun to satisfy Summer’s needs. She needed so much from Weiss, and she was sure the younger girl was willing to give it to her.  
  
“Summer,” Weiss moaned, “I’m going to cum.”  
  
“Do it,” Summer urged, craning her head to look at Weiss’s flushed face. “Do it, stuff my ass with your cum!”  
  
Groaning, Weiss buried her cock as far inside Summer’s rear as it could go. She held it there, and Summer could feel it pulsing inside her hot, tight walls. Then Weiss started to cum, shooting jet after jet of cum even deeper inside Summer than her cock could reach. Both women moaned, feeling the rush of orgasm.  
  
Summer had built herself right up to the edge of another orgasm, and feeling her rear getting filled up with seed was enough to push her over the edge. Her toes curled, and spots danced in front of her eyes as she felt her rear squeeze down tightly around Weiss’s cock. The hot semen coating her walls felt so good, filling her up as she shivered in an orgasm.  
  
Weiss slumped forward, almost falling down onto Summer’s body. Summer could feel strands of hair brushing her back and Weiss’s warm breath washing over her skin. Summer knew they both messes now, but who cared? She was still horny, and Weiss’s cock was still hard inside her ass.  
  
“You’re not worn out yet, are you?” Summer asked, turning her upper body to get a better look at Weiss.  
  
“Of course not,” Weiss said, her shoulders slowly rising and falling as she breathed in and out. “What are you up for next?”  
  
“Hhm,” Summer hummed, tapping her fingers against her opposite palm. “You like my ass, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Weiss said fervently.  
  
“Then why change a winning strategy? You can fuck my ass again, but let’s…”  
  
Summer slowly off of Weiss’s cock. She rearranged the two of them into a new position on the bed. Weiss was laying on her back this time, with Summer above her and facing away. Summer looked over her shoulder. Weiss wasn’t looking back up at her, and was instead staring at the two fat globes resting on top of her stiff cock.  
  
“I’ll do the work, this time,” Summer said. “All you have to do is get that lovely dick inside me.”  
  
That happened quickly enough. Summer raised her hips up just high enough for Weiss to slip herself in. Then Summer sank back down, resting on top of Weiss. Weiss’s cock went deeper and deeper inside Summer, finally coming to rest inside of her.  
  
It felt wonderful. Summer stayed there for a minute, just savoring the sensation. Weiss was stretching her out in such a wonderful way. Just like this, sitting here without any movement at all, Summer could feel her arousal coiling around itself inside of her.  
  
Then Summer lifted herself up and sank back down, really starting to fuck herself. It felt so, so good. Summer lifted her hands from the rumpled bedsheets and grabbed her breasts, her bikini so thin that it didn’t stop her from feeling herself up. And behind her, Summer could feel Weiss grabbing her ass, fingers sinking into Summer’s fat cheeks.  
  
Summer bounced up and down along Weiss’s cock, filling herself up and feeling the arousal run out of her folds and down onto Weiss. She gasped with every bounce, feeling Weiss’s cock spear deep inside of her. Her breasts were bouncing too, barely held down by Summer’s hands and bikini top.  
  
“You’re feeling so good inside of me, Weiss,” Summer moaned, closing her eyes to better enjoy the feeling. “Fill me up, mark me as yours.”  
  
“You feel so good wrapped around my cock,” Weiss said. Summer smiled, glad to hear some enjoyable dirty talk. “Uh, keep on bouncing and making that ass shake.”  
  
Summer did so, and even wiggled her hips for a bit more bounce. That made them both gasp, as Weiss’s cock slid around inside Summer, pressing against her inner walls in new ways. It felt wonderful, but Summer still had more to say.  
  
“You don’t do a lot of dirty talk, do you?” Summer asked, craning over her shoulder to look at Weiss.  
  
“No, Ruby doesn’t like it,” Weiss admitted, “She can get real pissy if I call her stuff in bed.”  
  
“Her loss,” Summer replied, before shaking her ass again and making any conversation cease.  
  
Both Summer and Weiss moaned as they fucked each other, Weiss’s cock filling Summer’s ass in just the right way. Summer kept on playing with her breasts, fingers gliding over her mounds and tugging at her nipples. Weiss, meanwhile, kept on molesting Summer’s rear, fingers sinking into it and making pleasure wash through her.  
  
Summer came twice as she bounced on Weiss’s cock. Both times felt so, so good, like a knot was unwinding inside of her. Her crotch and thighs were soaked with arousal, an endless stream of honey dripping out of her folds and onto her skin.  
  
And, finally, Summer managed to get Weiss to cum as well. Her lover moaned underneath her, and her grip tightened on Summer’s ass. Summer smiled, knowing what was about to happen. She sped up, bouncing up and down on Weiss’s cock as fast as she could.  
  
In fact, she went too fast, and popped off of Weiss’s cock. Summer moaned, already missing the rod buried inside her. But it was too late to put it back inside. Weiss was already cumming, and Summer groaned as she felt hot splashes of cum land on her ass and lower back, semen spreading over her.  
  
“That felt good,” Summer said, slowly lifting herself off of Weiss’s lap. She turned around, feeling the cum sliding around on her skin and inside her ass. “And are you- I see you are?” Summer finished, smiling down at Weiss’s still hard cock.  
  
“I’m up for another round,” Weiss said gamely. Summer smiled at her, though she noticed that Weiss’s cock wasn’t quite as hard as it had been. She wondered how often Weiss and her daughter had fucked before she came over here. Regardless, Summer was glad that Ruby hadn’t tried Weiss out too much.  
  
“Have you ever done a full nelson?” Summer asked, climbing off the bed and tossing some napkins at Weiss. “You’ll stand behind me, and hook your arms up underneath my shoulders, trapping me in place.” As if Weiss’s slender frame could trap anybody, let alone someone as well developed as Summer. “Then you can go to town on my pussy, and fill up the last of my holes with your thick,” Summer’s hand dropped down to stroke Weiss’s cock just as soon as Weiss finished cleaning it, “hard cock.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Weiss said with a grin. “And I’m sure you’ll be keeping the bikini on?”  
  
“Of course,” Summer said, giggling. “Though I’ll have to put in the wash later. And who knows,” She smiled at Weiss. “Then I won’t be wearing anything at all, just wandering around the apartment Stark. Naked.” Summer pulled her bikini top down briefly to flash her boob at Weiss.  
  
That managed to get Weiss the rest of the way. She hopped off the bed and almost dashed around to Summer’s back. Summer grinned widely as she felt Weiss slide her arms up Summer’s sides, only briefly pausing to grab at her breasts. And then she felt Weiss’s cock pressing against her rear.  
  
Summer spread her legs, giving Weiss easier access. She reached down between her legs, grabbing Weiss’s cock and guiding it inside her. Summer sighed in happiness as she felt her pussy getting filled. This wasn’t the best position for Weiss to fill Summer up as much as she could be, but it sure felt _nice_ to have Weiss pressed against her back and her dick inside Summer’s pussy.  
  
Weiss started pounding into Summer, her dick sliding in and out of Summer’s pussy. Neither of them had much endurance left, and Summer could feel her arousal rising faster than before, even without her clit or breasts getting toyed with. She pushed her hips backwards and leaned forward, creating cleavage as her boobs got pushed together.  
  
Summer came quickly, moaning out her orgasm. She squeezed down tightly around Weiss’s dick, her wet folds milking the younger woman’s cock. The pleasure felt so good, rushing through her like this. Summer wanted more, even if her body was telling her that it was time to call it quits.  
  
But there was no way that Summer was going to stop, not until Weiss had cum as well. But that should only take a few more minutes. Weiss was already groaning, her thrusts erratic as she fucked Summer. Summer panted for air, looking over her shoulder at the top of Weiss’s head.  
  
“I’m almost, I’m cumming!” Weiss shouted, her voice ragged as she thrust into Summer one more time.  
  
Summer moaned in agreement, closing her eyes to better appreciate what she was about to get. Weiss’s dick pulsed inside Summer, and the older woman swore she could feel every movement. Then Weiss started to cum, jet after jet of semen shooting inside Summer.  
  
Summer moaned, and staggered backwards, driving Weiss back as well even as she came. The two of them collapsed onto the bed as Summer’s pussy was painted white. Finally, Weiss stopped cumming, leaving Summer’s pussy dripping cum.  
  
Summer rolled over, grabbing Weiss. She felt like a mess, cum all over her. She would need to take a long shower before she was presentable, but that could wait. Right now, she just wanted to relax with Weiss, enjoying the warm afterglow running through her.  
  
“There’s no way I’m giving you up,” Summer said, wrapping Weiss in a hug. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way about someone.”  
  
“I love you too,” Weiss said, pressing her body close against Summer’s. “You’re so much fun to be around and so adventurous, it’s like there’s a live wire running through my body when I’m with you.”  
  
Summer smiled and rested her chin against the top of Weiss’s head. It was so nice to hear such sweet things. How long had it been? Too long. There was no way Summer was giving Weiss up. Ruby would just have to understand. Or maybe not, since it would be so much easier to just not tell her.  
  
Summer and Ruby fought enough lately that there was no reason to bring in another stressful situation. She and Weiss could their time together without having to make Ruby worry about it. Summer fractionally nodded. Yes, that would be best.  
  
“You know,” Summer said, glancing at the clock, “I think we can fit one more round in. How about you?”  
  
“I’m always ready,” Weiss replied gamely, rolling over onto the top of Summer. “How do you want to do it this time?”

*******

Weiss winced as she walked down the hall to her and Ruby’s apartment. She was feeling pretty sore. Two long sex sessions with both of the Rose women had felt great (Summer being better than Ruby) but Weiss did have her limits. Even the shower she had taken hadn’t refreshed her that much, even if it had gotten her clean.  
  
Part of her was shocked at how long she had spent at Summer’s apartment. It was almost night, and Weiss wondered if Ruby was still up. She _did_ like to go to bed early.  
  
Weiss wasn’t so lucky. When she opened the apartment door, the very first thing she saw was Ruby. The younger Rose was sitting on the couch in the middle of the apartment. She was still wearing the fancy lingerie Weiss had last seen her in several hours before.  
  
Ruby was looking at Weiss, with red, puffy eyes. She stood, a mix of emotions washing over her face. Weiss could see anger and relief and worry and half a dozen other emotions besides.  
  
“Weiss! Where have you _been_?” Ruby asked, anger underneath her words. “Why did you just leave me?  
  
“I got a text from Winter,” Weiss said. She had had plenty of time to think of a believable excuse (it wasn’t a _lie_ , she wasn’t _lying_ to her girlfriend. “Her flight had been delayed, so she had a bit more time in town, so I went to keep her company. I’m sorry for not telling you.”  
  
Ruby stared at Weiss for a long moment, making Weiss start to feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, she was far better at concealing what she thought and felt than Ruby. Then Ruby sighed and slumped down, running a hand through her hair.  
  
“Yeah, family’s important,” she muttered, not looking at Weiss. “I just, I-.” Ruby stopped. “We should probably talk about this later.” She looked up at Weiss, rather obviously pushing her concerns and worries to one side. “So did it go well?”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss said, kicking off her shoes and stepping into the apartment. She sat down on the couch and Ruby sat at the opposite end, resting her hand on the middle cushion. “We talked a lot about what she was doing, had dinner, the usual.” Weiss opened her mouth to ask what Ruby had been doing, but thought better of it.  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Ruby said, a wan smile flashing over her face. “And now that you’re back,” she inched closer to Weiss, putting her hand on Weiss’s leg. “Maybe we can pick up where we left off?” Ruby asked hopefully.  
  
“I’m sorry, babe,” Weiss said. “I’m kind of tired. How about tomorrow? I can treat you right tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh,” Ruby said, looking down. “Okay. I’ll just, I’ll just- Sure you’re in the mood,” Ruby said, sounding more determined. “How can anybody not want the cute and sexy Ruby Rose?” She slid over, into Weiss’s lap. “See? Don’t I look good in this?” There was a pleading note in Ruby’s question.  
  
Weiss opened and shut her mouth, surprised at seeing Ruby acting so sexually aggressive. Her girlfriend was grinding her rear against Weiss’s crotch, pressing her butt against Weiss’s dick. Weiss’s eyes flicked downwards, staring at the small curves hidden inside the lingerie.  
  
“What do you want to do, huh, Weiss?” Ruby asked, looking straight ahead, away from Weiss. “I, if you want,” Ruby took a deep breath, “we can do some butt stuff. I can get myself ready for you.”  
  
Normally, that would have been a very tempting offer for Weiss. But not right now. She was just too _tired_. Ruby and Summer were more than enough to drain the energy out of a girl, and Weiss could feel sleepiness coiling around her insides. More than anything else, Weiss just wanted to go get some sleep and get ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.  
  
“Come on, Weiss,” Ruby said, almost pleaded. “Don’t you like what you see?” She wiggled her hips from side to side, grinding her rear against Weiss’s still soft cock.  
  
“I do,” Weiss said. “But I’m just too tired. Tomorrow, okay? I’ll have sex with you tomorrow.”  
  
Ruby sighed and slumped forward. She slowly slid off of Weiss’s lap and stood up. She kept on staring at the opposite wall, hiding her expression from Weiss.  
  
“Okay,” Ruby said quietly. “Maybe we can have sex tomorrow.”  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said, standing up behind Ruby. She patted her girlfriend on the shoulder and stepped around her. “But right now,” Weiss yawned, “I’m going to bed.”  
  
Weiss headed towards the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Today had been one long day. She had never had this much sex, not even when she and Ruby had first started dating and exploring each other’s bodies for the first time. She was going to sleep like a log tonight.  
  
Changing into her sleepwear, Weiss fell down onto the bed. It was too hot to climb underneath covers, and Weiss was too tired to do so anyway. She could already feel herself falling asleep. As she drifted off, she smiled, thinking about her date with Summer tomorrow. And while they were going shopping together, they should probably think of an explanation that would leave Ruby happy and not asking any more questions.  
  
“I’ll be with you in a minute!” Ruby called through the closed door. “I just need to make a call, won’t take long!” There was no answer. Weiss was already asleep.  
  
“Hi Yang, it’s Ruby,” Ruby said, her voice faintly carrying through the bedroom door. “I, listen, can we get together tomorrow?” Ruby paused, making a choking sound, as if she was fighting off tears. “I need some advice.”  
  
Weiss slept soundly throughout the night, and woke up with plenty of energy for the day ahead. She crawled out of bed, noting that Ruby was already up. She took a shower and got dressed, before stepping out into the main room of the apartment. Looking towards the kitchen alcove, she saw Ruby, bent over her breakfast and reading the newspaper. Ruby looked up at Weiss and smiled, a rather thinner, smaller smile than normal.  
  
“Good morning, Weiss,” Ruby said, without her usual cheer. “How did you sleep last night?”  
  
“Pretty good,” Weiss said, sitting down on the opposite stool from Ruby. “It’s a good thing, too, since I have a lot of work to do today.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby said meaningfully, “we do.”  
  
A flicker of confusion ran across Weiss’s face before she remembered what she had promised last night. Smiling, she grabbed an apple and bit into it.  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said, swallowing. “And I’m looking forward to tonight. We’ll have so much fun with each other.” She reached out and took Ruby’s hand.  
  
“And we need to talk about yesterday and the day before, too,” Ruby said, leaving her hand where it was. “You can’t keep on leaving like that without telling me, Weiss.”  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said, drawing her hand back and standing up. “And we will, tonight. But-“  
  
“Tonight? Why not now?” Ruby asked, sounding torn between sorrow and anger.  
  
“But right now, I’ve slept in too late, and I’ve really got to go,” Weiss said. “Don’t worry, we can have a long talk tonight about anything you want.”  
  
“Weiss, wait!” Ruby called out, trying to get around the kitchen bar. She dashed around and ended up in front of Weiss. “I, I love you Weiss. You know that, right?” She looked Weiss in the eyes, red on her cheeks and tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
“Of course, I do,” Weiss said, steadily looking back at Ruby. “And I love you too.”  
  
Ruby nodded slowly, before darting her head forward. She pressed a kiss against Weiss’s cheek before drawing back. She still looked upset and took a deep breath. Then she pasted a far too obviously fake smile on her face.  
  
“I never doubted it,” Ruby said, unconvincingly. “I hope you have a lot of fun today, doing whatever it is you’re doing?” There was a transparent question at the end of it, but Weiss didn’t take it.  
  
“I will. And I hope you have fun today too, Ruby,” Weiss said. “But I’ve really got to go now.”  
  
“Bye?” Ruby said as Weiss stepped around her. “I’ll see you soon?”  
  
But Weiss was already out the front door, munching on the apple and smiling. It was going to be so much fun, spending more time with Summer. And it wasn’t even that they were going to be having sex (though Weiss was sure that would be happening, too). It was more the idea of spending more time with such a hot, attentive older woman that got Weiss going.  
  
Today was going to be a fun day.  


*******

  
Ruby took a deep breath, fighting down the tears. She couldn’t go to pieces, not now, not by herself. She didn’t know what was going, but she wasn’t going to give up. There had to be _something_ she could do.  
  
Furiously wiping her stinging eyes, Ruby turned away from the front door. Leaving her half-finished breakfast on the kitchen counter, she went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Brushing her teeth and throwing on clothes, she got ready for the day, all the while trying to ignore the churning in her lower gut. She didn’t know if she had ever felt this bad before, not even when _Summer_ announced that she was leaving Dad.  
  
At least she might be able to do something to fix this, instead of watching helplessly as her signed all the papers as quickly as possible. Frowning determinedly, Ruby left the apartment and went down to the building’s garage.  
  
Her baby was down there. What little Ruby had to spare (not a dime from Weiss, this had always and ever been Ruby’s work all by herself) went into maintaining and upgrading Crescent Rose. Sure, Yang and Weiss and almost everybody laughed when she called her baby by her full name, but Ruby thought of her car as the closest thing she was ever going to get to a real kid. And it was cheaper, too!  
  
Climbing into the sleek car, Ruby turned it on. She closed her eyes and smiled at the reassuring throb of the engine. She didn’t get to take Crescent out nearly often enough. The college was too close to really let Crescent loose, and Ruby felt _bad_ if she wasn’t able to push Crescent to her limits.  
  
Backing out of the garage, Ruby took off down the street, loving the feeling of speed and the wind whipping through her hair. It was almost enough to take her mind off how odd and hurtful Weiss had been acting. Why was she-  
  
Ruby pushed those thoughts to the side. She’d be going over them soon enough. There was no reason to bring them up now, not when Ruby could be enjoying Crescent Rose. She pushed down on the gas a bit more, whipping through the empty streets and onto the highway.  
  
In a far shorter time than the posted speed limits would allow, Ruby slowed to a halt outside Yang’s condo. She neatly parked Crescent Rose outside, and got out. It was still early in the morning, but Yang should be up. Squaring her shoulders, Ruby took a deep breath. This was going to be tough, she already knew. Maybe the toughest thing she had ever done.  
  
Walking up the sidewalk, Ruby knocked on the door. Within seconds, it opened, Yang standing on the other side. The beautiful blonde looked down at her sister with an expression of concern.  
  
“Hi Ruby. It’s good to see you. Why don’t you come on in?”  
  
Ruby stepped inside, not quite up to meeting Yang’s eyes. She took off her shoes and looked around, wanting some small talk to put off the moment she was dreading. But that wasn’t how Yang did things.  
  
“What’s wrong, Ruby?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Snow in Summer Ch. 7**

“And I just don’t know what’s _happening_ ,” Ruby said, staring into the untouched cup of coffee Yang had given her. “I’ve been thinking and I’ve been thinking, and nothing’s coming to me.”

 

Yang sighed heavily and reached across the table to pat Ruby’s hand. That hadn’t been easy to listen to, especially because it was _Ruby_ it was happening to. And because Yang didn’t have much in the way of ideas on how to help. She had an idea or two about what might be happening, but she _really_ didn’t want to share them with Ruby, not until she was sure she was on the right track.

 

“I sorry to hear about all of this, Ruby,” Yang said, looking with concern at her sister’s bowed head. “And shocked, kind of. I mean, I thought you and Weiss were like _that_ ,” she meshed her fingers together. “Do you know when this started happening?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ruby said.

 

The tone of her voice was worrying Yang, too. During her recitation of what was happening between her and Weiss, at several times she had started crying, talking through the tears despite Yang telling her it was okay to take a break. But now her voice just sounded dead and leaden, something so, so far from the cheer that Yang always associated with Ruby.

 

“Last week we had a fight over,” Ruby paused for a second, “Weiss wanted to help Mother move in to her new apartment and I didn’t want her to. Before that everything was fine but since then-“ Ruby buried her head in her arms and didn’t finish the sentence.

 

Yang bit back a sigh of her own. She didn’t _like_ that Summer had divorced Dad, but she could at least understand some of the reasons, ever since Summer had taken her out for drinks a few days before she had signed the papers. Also, Yang had a lot of happy memories of Summer to set against what she remembered of what a mother _could_ be. Living with the Brawen family, well, even at four, Yang had been glad to move in with Dad, Summer, and little baby Ruby.

 

That _really_ wasn’t what Ruby wanted to hear. Needed to hear, just possibly, but not now, not today. Yang could work on reconciling Summer and Ruby later. Today, she needed to figure out what kind of advice to give to Ruby about why Weiss was acting like a bitch to her.

 

“Ruby, I know how much you dislike Summer,” Ruby snorted at that, hinting that _dislike_ wasn’t the word she would have used, “but Weiss has known her long enough that she can decide what she thinks of Summer even without your input.”

 

Yang wished she was better with words. She felt like she was walking on the edge of a cliff, blindfolded and with no way to tell if she was about to fall off.

 

“Then she should be able to see how Mother’s acting!” Ruby shouted, looking up and glaring at Yang. “If she’s seen so much of her, then Weiss should tell that she’s torn our family apart.”

 

Yang sighed. She had been planning to tell Ruby this, but not quite yet. But it didn’t seem that there was any other choice but to spill the beans right here and now.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Yang said, trying to sound conciliatory without completely going over to Ruby’s side. “But it doesn’t have to be forever. I was actually thinking of having lunch with her, and trying to patch things up.” Yang swallowed, feeling worry turning over on itself in her gut. “Would you like to come with me whenever we do that?”  
  
“No!” Ruby shouted, even louder then before. Yang winced and motioned with her hand for Ruby to be a bit quieter. “Sorry, Yang, but _no_. Why on earth would I _ever_ want to meet with her? Heck, maybe she’s the one turning Weiss against me.”

 

She slumped back down into the chair, all of the energy leaving her in that sudden outburst. Yang stared, even more concerned about Ruby. The idea that Summer was stealing Weiss away from Ruby, well, that sounded kind of paranoid. Not _as_ paranoid as it could be, but it still didn’t seem very likely.

 

Regardless of how likely it was, it was also clear that Summer was _not_ a topic to be discussed with Ruby. Yang shoved it to one side. Maybe she could come back to it later, or maybe not. Even if talking about Summer was going to be a lot more comfortable then the next topic of conversation.

 

“So, Ruby,” Yang said, a blush appearing on her cheeks and wishing that she didn’t have to say this. “There is another possibility. Have you…” Yang gestured with her hands, willing Ruby to understand what she was trying to say without having to actually say it. “When you and Weiss have been by yourselves…” God, God, God, she didn’t want to talk to her little sister about this.

 

“…Yang?” Ruby asked, looking from her cold cup of coffee quizzically. “I don’t get it?”  
  
“She’s asking how your and Weiss’s sex life is,” Blake said from the other side of the couch.

 

“Gah!” Ruby jumped, hitting her knees on the bottom of the table. “Blake! When did you get here?”

 

“I’ve been here ever since you came in,” Blake said, sitting up and looking over the back of the couch. A sardonic smile was playing on her face, and her golden eyes were dancing with amusement. “I just didn’t have anything that needed saying until now. So how _is_ the sex life between you two?”

 

As horrible as it was trying to ask her little sister about that, Yang found it was so much worse to have her girlfriend asking. But there was nothing else to do, not unless Yang wanted to write the question down and have Ruby respond the same way. Though Yang still looked down into the black dregs of her own cup of coffee rather then look at Ruby as she tried to answer that question.

 

“I, I, well,” Ruby stammered. Yang didn’t need to look up to see that Ruby’s face was as red as either of her names. Then she sighed, a heavy, forlorn sound that made Yang look up. “Yeah, we’ve been having problems,” Ruby admitted.

 

“Like what, if it’s okay to ask?” Blake said, hopping up onto the back of the couch and sitting down on it.

 

“You already did,” Yang muttered. She wasn’t looking forward to listening to this, but she could see the value in it.

 

“Well,” Ruby’s eyes shifted from side to side. “She’s kind of been getting… rowdy, the past few days. You know? She’s been trying to talk me into, uh, well, butt stuff,” the last two words were so quiet that Yang could barely hear them. And yet, they were still all too loud.

 

Yang did _not_ want to think of anyone having sex with her little sister. Sure, Ruby was old enough to make her own decisions and all, but she was still Yang’s little Rosebud. And she _really_ didn’t want to hear any details.

 

“Weiss has been trying some more stuff out lately,” Ruby admitted. “She got some, uh, _guidebooks_ from Winter. I dunno, maybe just reading those made it harder for her,” Ruby’s pale cheeks flushed a bit, “uh, for her to be satisfied, if you know what I mean?”

 

Ruby’s voice said that she really hoped Yang and Blake knew what she meant. And Yang did, even if she wished she didn’t. She nodded frantically, for the first time wishing that Ruby hadn’t come by to visit her big sis.

 

“She’s been kind of rough too,” Ruby said.

 

“What?!” Yang demanded, standing up from the table. “If she’s been hurting you-“

 

“No, no,” Ruby said, waving her hands frantically. “It’s just been her using a bit more force when-“ Ruby’s face turned pale as she obviously thought of something. “I mean, um,” she folded her hands into her lap and fidgeted. “When she’s been inside of me,” God, Yang didn’t want to hear this, “she’s been moving really fast.” God, Yang _really_ didn’t want to hear this.

 

“I see,” Blake said, kicking her bare feet against the back of the couch. “It sounds to me like Weiss got inspired by those ‘guidebooks’ you mentioned. She obviously wants to try them out, but I’m guessing that you’re not up for that?”

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t even seen those manuals,” Ruby explained, gesturing wildly with her hands. “But, I know Weiss likes,” her face crinkled, “butt stuff. And, well…” Ruby trailed off.

 

“You don’t,” Blake said, nodding.

 

“No,” Ruby squeaked, shaking her head quickly. “It’s just, _ew_. It’s so nasty.” Her face fell. “And I was going to let her do it anyways yesterday, but she left before, so I worked myself up and- ughhhhh.” Ruby slumped back in her chair, staring at the ceiling.

 

Yang hadn’t had said anything in a while. Mostly, that was because she was trying to master her urge to run far away and stuff her head under a pillow so she didn’t have to hear any of this. It was so, so much worse to hear Blake and Ruby discussing sex then it was to talk about sex with Blake. And now just because they often ended up trying out whatever they were talking about.

 

“Well, there’s lots of stuff besides anal you could try,” Blake said. “There’s bondage, spanking, roleplay,” she started ticking the fetishes off on her fingers, “those books should be full of suggestions you and Weiss can talk about and decide what sounds fun.”

 

“B-bondage…” Ruby muttered, staring at Blake with wide eyes. A dark, red blush appeared on her face. “SorryI’vegottogotothebathroom,” Ruby said, standing up suddenly and walking away from the table with stiff legs.

 

Yang turned to watch her go, and waited until the bathroom door slammed shut before turning to look at Blake. Blake met her stare, only the faintest hint of a smile showing how amused she was by what had just happened. Yang sighed and sat back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. She supposed in a few years she’s find that funny as well.

 

“So what do you think of this?” Blake quietly asked.

 

“I don’t like it,” Yang admitted, matching Blake’s hushed tones. “Not one bit. But what can I do about it? I don’t even know what’s going on.” Yang ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “I _know_ Weiss has always been close to Summer, so that fight Ruby mentioned probably didn’t help things. But it just doesn’t seem like enough, you know? Although I think it _could_ get bad enough.” Yang shivered at the thought. “Weiss isn’t going to give up on Summer, even if Ruby gives her an ultimatum, I don’t think.”  
  
“Yeah,” Blake said, frowning. “You don’t think…” she paused for a second. “You don’t think that Weiss still has that crush on Summer, do you?”

 

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” Yang said frowning. “That’s an awful long time for a crush to stick around, don’t you think? What, seven, eight years?”

 

“Maybe,” Blake said, still looking unconvinced.

 

“Anyways,” Yang said, sighing heavily. “I think I need to set up a meeting with Summer. And maybe another one with her and Ruby. We need to talk things over.”  
  
Blake’s expression showed what she thought of the odds of Ruby agreeing to that. But she didn’t say anything, and just nodded. She took a deep breath.

 

“There’s one more thing,” Blake said hesitantly, obviously not liking what she was saying. “When I was listening to Ruby, I kind of got the impression that…” she paused, unsure of how to go on. “Do you think Weiss is cheating on her?”

 

“No way,” Yang said instantly. “Weiss doesn’t have the balls to do something like that. I’ve known her long enough, no way could she want anyone besides Ruby.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Blake said, shaking her head. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”  


*******

  
Weiss stepped out of the mall, blinking her eyes in the sudden sunlight. Besides her, Summer had always whisked a case out and was sliding a pair of sunglasses on. The maneuver was made somewhat difficult by the way the two of them were walking arm in arm, and were both laden down by shopping bags.

 

“That went well,” Summer said. “Thanks for coming shopping with me, Weiss.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Weiss said, her heart beating faster at the compliment. And it was already going pretty quickly. Being this close to Summer, a Summer who couldn’t help but run her hands along Weiss’s chin or shoulders, had been supremely distracting and perfectly enjoyable. “I loved it.”

 

“So did I,” Summer said, turning to give Weiss another heart-stopping smile. “And remember, if Ruby asks… just tell her the truth. As much as she needs to hear, at least.”

 

Weiss nodded, her thoughts momentarily flashing to Ruby. Just telling Ruby that she was still helping Summer settle in wouldn’t be a problem. Well, it would, but it would be a _standard_ problem, just Ruby’s irrational dislike of Summer instead of something that could really cause trouble. But then she was distracted by what she saw just in front of her.

 

A couple, one of them dark-skinned and the other with medium-length blond hair were passionately embracing as they kissed each other. The two women were really going at it, hands sliding over each other’s backs and down to grab rears. It was quite the erotic sight, especially right out in public.

 

Weiss looked away, blushing. Then she noticed that Summer was also blushing pretty hard, and was still staring at the young couple. Her lips were open and Weiss thought she could see a hint of drool appearing on the corner of one lip. It was an hot expression, and one that Weiss had only ever seen before when Summer was wearing a lot fewer clothes, and Weiss had just done something _wonderful_ to her.

 

“Summer?” Weiss asked, plucking at Summer’s sleeve. “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine!” Summer said, greatly accelerating her pace. Her arms slipped out of Weiss’s, and she left the shorter, younger girl far behind as she quickly walked past the couple and towards the bus station.

 

“Summer, wait!” Weiss called out, running to keep up with her older lover. “What’s wrong? Was it those two?” Weiss gestured with her head towards the couple behind them.

 

Summer went silent for a minute, biting her lip. She looked up at Weiss, and then to the sides before her gaze returned to the slender young woman. Taking a deep breath, Summer let it out again before talking.

 

“Well, public sex, it’s always been something I’ve been interested in,” the middle-aged woman confessed, looking more embarrassed then Weiss could ever remember seeing her. “There’s just something so _hot_ about doing it where anybody could see.”

 

“But,” she said, taking a deep breath, “I was never able to get Tai to agree to it. Or I was, and then _I_ wimped out at the last moment. I’ve wanted to do it since I was younger then you, and I’ve never gotten further then flashing a boob at Tai during a dinner date.”

 

Weiss nodded, not as surprised as she could have been. That someone who had walked around all day with a butt plug buried inside of her was interested in public sex wasn’t a huge logical leap. It wasn’t a fetish of hers, but it also wasn’t an _anti-fetish_ , either.

 

“But that was all a long time ago,” Summer said hurriedly. “Come on, it’s too hot out here to stand around talking forever.”

 

Summer made to start off towards the street again, before Weiss reached out and grabbed her arm. It was a weak grip, one that Summer could have broken in an instant. But she still stopped and turned around to look at Weiss.

 

“We-!”

 

Summer cut herself off with the most adorable squeak as Weiss took a step forward, pressing her slender body against Summer’s. And Weiss didn’t stop there. Her unladen arm sneaked behind Summer’s rear, going straight for her ass. Her fingers sank down, squeezing Summer’s large rear. It felt wonderful underneath her hand, her fingers sinking through Summer’s clothing to the fat cheeks they barely kept under control.

 

“W, Weiss, what are you doing?” Summer asked breathlessly. But Weiss could tell that Summer was turned on, and liked what was happening. “You shouldn’t be doing this, not here.”

 

Weiss grinned, showing off her rows of sparkly white teeth. She just kept on playing with Summer’s ass, her fingers kneading and massaging. Her dick was starting to get hard, pressing against her panties as she watched the emotions play across Summer’s face.

 

“Come on, Weiss,” Summer hissed, her voice sounding a lot hotter and harsher then her face was. “You’re embarrassing me.”  
  
“I just want to help you out,” Weiss whispered. “You’ve shown me so much, I want to do the same for you.” She squeezed down, feeling the skin and fat through Summer’s clothes. “And there’s an alley right over there,” she said, jerking her head. “Nobody has to see us, unless you want them too.”  
  
Weiss’s heart was going a mile a minute. What in the world was she doing? She was a _Schnee_. A member of a family that held untold power and prestige, and was very, very visible in the public eye. It would be so easy for her to mess up and start a scandal. That had been drilled into her since she was old enough to walk.

 

And she was still tugging Summer over to the gap between the buildings, shopping bags and all. One hand was still on Summer’s ass, squeezing down through the thin denim shorts Summer wore. The other was on Summer’s arm, and Weiss wished she had a third to deal with how hard her dick was getting inside her underwear.

 

The shade of the alleyway felt nice as Weiss led Summer down it. Halfway down, she dropped her bags and turned on Summer, leaning up to kiss the older woman. Summer groaned, finally returning the favor. The shopping bags, full of things for Summer’s apartment, formed a circle around them as they embraced, locking their lips against each other.

 

Summer and Weiss pressed their bodies against each other, Summer’s breasts digging into Weiss’s chest and Weiss’s dick pressed against Summer’s belly. They moaned into each other’s mouths, hands wandering all over each other’s bodies. Weiss felt like she was going to burst, she was so horny all of a sudden.

 

“Summer,” Weiss said, pulling back and looking up at the older woman. “I want you to get on your knees and suck my dick, right here, right now.” It took far more for Weiss to say this then most people would have thought. A tremor of unease ran through her stomach, worried that Summer was going to laugh and refuse or get angry.

 

Instead, Summer blinked once and then smiled. And then she sank down to her knees, right in front of Weiss. Her hands went to Weiss’s waist, tugging at her clothing.

 

“Damn, it’s hot to see you take charge, baby,” Summer said, pulling Weiss’s cock out. “It can really get me going. I’m glad you’ve been practicing your dirty talk.”

 

Summer didn’t say anything more for the moment, instead kissing Weiss’s shaft. She was still looking up into Weiss’s eyes, though, staring into them as she started to tend to Weiss’s cock. Weiss shivered at how hot the sight was.

 

Summer was only using one hand to help herself give Weiss a blowjob. The other was inside her panties, slowly masturbating as she sucked off Weiss Schnee in an alleyway. Weiss could see the back of Summer’s hand pressing against her clothing.

 

Summer’s blowjob skills really were amazing, Weiss thought. She was so confident and sure of herself as she polished Weiss’s shaft with her tongue. It felt amazing, and Weiss wasn’t even inside Summer yet.

 

That soon changed. Keeping her gaze locked on Weiss, Summer slid Weiss’s dick into her mouth. And then she kept on going. Weiss went deeper and deeper inside Summer’s mouth, and then went into her throat. On her very first try, Summer took Weiss all the way down to the hilt, the entirety of her shaft buried inside Summer’s mouth and throat.

 

“Mmhhmm,” Summer said, or moaned.

 

Weiss shivered, feeling the vibrations running up through her dick. She didn’t know if Summer was even actually trying to say anything, or just moaning for the sake of moaning. Either way it felt good. And so did everything else, of course.

 

The feeling of getting deepthroated by a beautiful woman was flat out _amazing_. Weiss rested her hands on top of Summer’s head, winding her fingers through the strands of Summer’s hair. Summer could do things with her mouth that Weiss hadn’t even thought possible, teasing and arousing the younger girl beyond all reason. Weiss was suddenly very, very glad that Summer had mentioned her never-explored fetish, and that Weiss had had the guts to do something about it.

 

Weiss looked past Summer down the rest of the alley. There was nobody there, and they were far enough down that somebody would have to be right in front of it before they could see Weiss and Summer. But if they _were_ , then they _would_. There was nothing hiding the two of them, no dumpsters or cars. Just a straight shot to the end of the alley, where other shoppers were walking by.

 

Weiss shivered, suddenly realizing both how Summer could have this fetish, and how she would never have acted on it. It was thrilling and nerve-wracking in equal measures. But there was no way she was going to stop. Not now, now that Summer was giving her a wonderful blowjob.

 

Summer was sliding up and down Weiss’s shaft, making her throat bulge with it at the apex of every stroke. It was hot to look at and so, so much better to actually feel. Weiss wasn’t near her orgasm, not yet. It had been too soon since she realized she and Summer were going to be having sex. But it was coming, and it was going to feel _great_ when it did.

 

And, Weiss hoped, Summer would be cumming soon after. She was certainly working hard enough in between her legs, furiously masturbating even as she sucked Weiss’s dick. In her light summer clothing, Weiss could look down Summer’s cleavage, and even see a hint of a nipple poking out from her shirt.

 

As she stared down, Weiss thought about what to say. She felt she had to say _something_ , but bad dirty talk was so embarrassing to say or listen to. As the middle-aged woman sucked Weiss’s cock, Weiss assembled what she wanted to say.

 

“Come on baby, suck that dick,” Weiss whispered, loud enough for Summer to hear, but not so loud that it would carry out of the alley. “I want you to _gag_ on it, feel my thick cock stuffing your throat.”

 

Summer moaned again, and Weiss could see the amusement and enjoyment dancing in her eyes. She picked up the pace, moving even faster along Weiss’s cock. Weiss shivered. It felt wonderful.

 

So wonderful, Weiss thought she was going to cum soon. Her grip tightened in Summer’s hair, and tremors started to run through her back and legs. She was getting close now, close to cumming inside Summer’s mouth were anybody could see it.

 

“Fuck!” Weiss moaned, jerking her hips forward and burying her length inside Summer’s throat.

 

She started to cum, her dick pulsing in Summer’s mouth. Jet after jet of cum, built up during the night as she dreamed of Summer, shot down Summer’s throat, straight into her stomach. Summer closed her eyes and rested her hand against Weiss’s thigh, slipping up underneath the skirt to rest against her bare skin.

 

Finally, Weiss stopped cumming. After a moment to catch her breath, she pulled herself out of Summer’s mouth. Her cock was slick with cum and saliva.

 

“Weiss,” Summer moaned, her voice a bit raspy. “Weiss…”  
  
Weiss shivered to hear her name called in such a lovely voice. Reaching down, she helped pull Summer up. The older woman stopped masturbating, pulling her gleaming fingers out of herself.

 

“Your dirty talk is getting better,” Summer managed, rubbing her throat. Then she scowled and lightly smacked Weiss’s shoulder. “But you shouldn’t be doing that _here_. You’re turning me on!”

 

Weiss looked down at Summer’s crotch and then back up at her face. She didn’t say anything, but just smiled. Scowling again, and fighting her own laughter, Summer shook her head.

 

“I _mean_ , we shouldn’t be doing this here!” Summer hissed, rubbing her thighs together. “What if someone saw us?”

 

Weiss took a deep breath. That was a concern, yes. But she also knew how much Summer loved this, even if she wasn’t quite admitting to it. And after all that Summer had done for her, expanding her sexual horizons, Weiss really did want to do the same for her.

 

“I think you mean,” Weiss said, keeping a firm control over her voice, “what if someone _will_ see us.” She looked Summer dead in the eyes, doing her best to give no sign of how nervous she felt herself. “Summer, I want you to get on your hands and knees and pull down your shorts. I’m going to fuck your ass right here and now.” Weiss’s head was pounding. “You’re going to ride the bus back home with cum in all three of your holes.”

 

For a moment, Weiss was afraid that she had overstepped her bounds, that Summer was going to storm off and Weiss would never see her again. And that would be _awful_. But then Summer shivered, and smiled.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Weiss,” Summer said, reaching down to stroke Weiss’s cock. “If you can’t manage that, I’ll be very disappointed.”

 

Weiss’s cock was already hard, and didn’t _need_ the extra stimulation. But it sure felt nice. After just a few strokes, Summer turned around, pulling her shorts down.

 

Her knees and hands hit the dusty alley, and Weiss had to take a minute to admire Summer’s ass. She had seen it a _lot_ , but it wasn’t a sight she could get tired of. It was so big and round and perfect. Weiss ached to reach down and slap it, but there probably wasn’t the time for that right now.

 

Wiess kneeled down behind Summer, stroking her dick as she got into position. Summer’s ass was obviously quite ready. All Weiss would need to do was remove the toy that was currently stuffing Summer’s ass.

 

“When, when did you put this in?” Weiss asked, tapping the blue plug that was sticking out of Summer’s rear. She had only ever seen this sort of thing once before.

 

“Before you came over,” Summer admitted, looking over her shoulder and grinning. “Our talk yesterday got me thinking, so I got it ready and in it went! Feels nice,” she added, winking.

 

Weiss nodded. Summer had had this inside her the entire time they were together? Wow. Weiss would never have done that. Ruby would never have done that. Again, _wow_.

 

“It doesn’t feel as good as a real cock, though,” Summer added. “Hint, hint.”  
  
Weiss nodded. She hooked the tips of her fingers around the plug, and then started pulling it out. Summer moaned lustily, shaking her ass as Weiss tried to get it out of her.

 

It was a surprisingly big plug. By the time it was out, Weiss realized that it reached just as far inside Summer as her cock could, and was wider at its thickest point. Weiss set it upright on the ground, so that, when she came inside Summer’s ass, she could just reinsert it.

 

Guiding her cock forward, Weiss rested it against the spread opening of Summer’s ass. She could already feel the heat and the tightness wrapped around her shaft. Breathing out, Weiss pushed forward.

 

“Ooohhh,” both Weiss and Summer moaned.

 

Weiss thought it was impossible to get tired of Summer’s ass. It was so generally amazing and perfect in every single way. It was tight, it was hot, it was soft, it was flat-out perfect.

 

And once she was inside Summer’s rear, Weiss started to fuck her. She got a firm grip on Summer’s hips and started to move back and forth, pushing and pulling her cock in and out of Summer’s tightest entrance. It felt divine.

 

Summer was obviously feeling good too. She was moaning even more than Weiss was, her eyes closed as she took the cock of a girl half her age. A quick brush with Weiss’s fingers showed that she was drooling arousal, droplets falling to the pavement as she got taken like a dog in heat.

 

Both of them stared down the alley, at all the people passing by and never once looking in. Any of them could, and any of them could see Weiss and Summer fucking each other. It was a strangely tempting treat to Weiss, desire mixed with fear.

 

It was even driving Weiss onto a quick orgasm. The sheer, untasted arousal of it all was going to make Weiss cum very, very quickly. Any second now, she realized, she was going to unload in Summer’s ass. For the first time today, but for the… Weiss couldn’t remember how many times she had fucked Summer’s ass over the past week or so. But every single time had been wonderful, no doubt there.

 

“I’m going to cum,” Weiss groaned, picking up her thrusts into Summer’s rear.

 

“Yeah?” Summer gasped, peeking over her shoulder. “I already have.”

 

Weiss laughed at that, with the final notes of her amusement turning into moans as she felt her orgasm take her. She closed her eyes, feeling her cock pulse inside of Summer. It was like a rope was unweaving inside of her, slowly coming undone and feeling wonderful as it did so.

 

Weiss could feel the cum rushing through her cock, flowing deep into Summer’s ass. Her fingers tightened on Summer’s hips as the orgasm ran through her. Weiss’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Summer’s ass squeeze down around her.

 

And then it was over. Weiss slumped forward, staring at Summer’s toned back. Both of them were panting, sweat beading on their foreheads. As good as it felt, Weiss still wasn’t done. Summer had a marvelous effect on her endurance.

 

Weiss pulled out of Summer’s ass, her cock still hard. She already had the buttplug in hand, and slid it into Summer’s ass, stopping any cum from escaping. Summer shivered once it was inside, shaking her ass from side to side.

 

“You’ve still got one hole left, Weiss,” Summer reminded her. “Unless you’re going to cruelly go back on your word and leave a poor old woman all alone without what you promised her?”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes. Summer was laying it on thick. But she had a point. Weiss still wanted to fuck Summer again, and taking her ass was the next logical step. But how to fuck her?

 

“I think my knees have had quite enough of this asphalt,” Summer said, standing up. She turned around to look at Weiss critically. Then she smiled. “How strong are you feeling?”  
  
“Pretty strong,” Weiss said, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Good,” Summer said, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around Weiss.

 

“Gah,” Weiss said, staggering around in a circle. Her arms slid underneath Summer’s body, holding on tightly.

 

“See?” Summer said, laughing. “You’re totally strong enough for this.”

 

“Mrgle,” Weiss said, trying to get Summer into a more comfortable position. Finally, she managed it, and, not at all coincidentally, having her face buried in Summer’s expansive chest.

 

Weiss really hoped that she could cum quickly. Normally, she wanted just the opposite, but Summer was _heavy_. Maybe not to someone like Yang, but to the very slender Weiss, Summer’s weight was pretty considerable. But she didn’t want to tell Summer no, or to drop her right in the middle of their love-making.

 

Still, Weiss’s cock was hard, and that was good. She angled her hips and Summer’s thighs around, trying to get herself buried inside Summer’s last hole. Weiss could already start to feel the burn in her arms, even with Summer’s legs wrapped around her back, and Summer leaning against Weiss’s upper body.

 

Weiss sank in, and she sighed. Amazingly, Summer felt even tighter than normal. It must have been from the buttplug inside her rear, Weiss realized. And it felt _wonderful_. Summer’s pussy was just as wet and hot and soft as ever, and it was even more tight now.

 

Weiss buried her face in Summer’s chest again, pressing her nose and mouth against the soft skin. She could smell Summer’s perfume and feel the heat against her face. Weiss started angling for a nipple to suck on and play with, trying to get one even through Summer’s shirt.

 

Weiss wished she had thought to get a titjob from Summer while she had also been getting a blowjob. But that would have meant she couldn’t have been deepthroated. Not at the same time, at least. Weiss was proud of her cock’s dimensions, but there was just no way that it could be _that_ big.

 

Summer meanwhile, started riding Weiss. She couldn’t get very large strokes, but she could still make herself rise up and down, sliding along the hard shaft buried inside her. Weiss shivered, feeling the wonderful sensations rising through her.

 

Summer was feeling wonderful too. She had cum a bit more often then Weiss had, whether it was from her own fingers or getting her ass stuffed by Weiss’s cock. And now Weiss was inside her pussy, filling her up with cock. It was all so amazing, and Summer was loving every second of it.

 

By now, Weiss was facing away from the alley entrance. Summer could see over her head, at the people hurrying by. None of them took the slightest notice of the alley, or who was in it. Until someone did.

 

A doe Faunus, white spots speckled along her brown cheeks, stepped into the alley. She was looking down at a book she held in her hands, and had gotten several yards down the shaded alley before looking up. When she did, she stopped dead.

 

Summer smiled, feeling, for the first time, the true rush of arousal from truly public sex. Not only were she and Weiss having sex where someone could see, someone _had_ saw. They had just seen her, obviously, and only her pleasure-filled face. All the woman could see of Weiss was her back.

 

God, it was so hot to actually be watched while having sex. It had been so long since there had been a third partner for Summer’s sexual exploits. And even then, it had always been a _partner_ , someone who Summer would be having fun with soon in turn. It had never been some random by-stander, someone who hadn’t been expecting to see two beautiful women having sex.

 

The thought was unbelievably hot to Summer. So hot that, combined with Weiss’s cock inside of her and Weiss’s mouth on her breasts, that she came. Summer stifled a moan, slapping her hand over her mouth as she came.

 

Summer squeezed down around Weiss’s cock and her toy, her pussy and her ass clenching down tight around the shafts filling up her holes. Summer stared at the woman, flashes of light briefly dancing in front of her eyes. Summer’s breathing was ragged, air scraping over her throat as she floated in ecstasy.

 

Summer recovered from her orgasm to see that the woman was still there. They were a bit too far away for Summer to actually see it, but she _knew_ that there was a fascinated blush on the Faunus’s cheeks. After all, she hadn’t run away screaming about perverts.

 

The woman was staring at Weiss and Summer, her mouth hanging wide open. Summer winked at her, and held a finger up to her mouth. It wasn’t one of the several lewd signs Summer knew, but just the simple, standard vertical finger, asking for silence.

 

The unknown Faunus jerked her head in a single, hasty nod. Snapping her book shut, she turned around and quickly walked out of the alley, joining the rest of the shoppers heading to and from the mall.

 

Smiling, Summer focused on getting fucked again. She was sure that she had just given some complete stranger something to _think_ about during the next few weeks, whenever she was feeling horny. But right now was time for her and Weiss.

 

For all that Weiss had made a theatrical production over how heavy Summer was, she was carrying Summer pretty well. She hadn’t staggered once since she started, and her cock was still stiff inside of Summer. Summer kept on bouncing, sliding herself up and down and loving every second of getting fucked.

 

Summer had her second orgasm before Weiss came. Well, her second orgasm in this position. Summer had been feeling _pretty good_ for a long while before now. And the buttplug filling up her rear helped. The stretching, filling sensation wasn’t enough on its own, but, combined with the wonderful way Weiss’s cock was stirring up her insides, it was enough to make Summer’s orgasm even better.

 

Summer buried her face in the join of Weiss’s neck and shoulder as her younger lover came inside her. She moaned against Weiss’s skin, feeling the hot cum getting pumped into her. It felt wonderful, her sensitive walls getting covered with cum. Summer felt as weak as a baby as her pussy got coated with cum.

 

Finally, Weiss stopped cumming. Almost immediately, her knees gave out, bearing both her and Summer down to the ground. Summer laughed in surprise as her bare ass hit the ground.

 

Weiss pulled her dick out, making some cum trickle after it. Summer pressed her hand over her slit, trapping the rest of Weiss’s seed inside her pussy. She had said she was going to go home with Weiss’s cum in all three of her holes, and she planned on making that happen. That, and Summer was still feeling _really_ good from getting fucked so hard, and in such a risky way, too.

 

Summer opened her mouth to moan, but all she got out was a squeak. Almost instantly, Weiss pressed her lips against Summer, kissing her. Weiss’s tongue pressed against Summer’s mouth, sliding in between her lips. Summer moaned, kissing her back.

 

Summer felt something welling up inside her heart. It was more then sex, or feeling happy. It was love. She realized that she truly and deeply loved Weiss. The slender girl was more then just a way to have sex after far too long. She liked Weiss’s looks and the sound of her laughter and the bright smile on her face.

 

Finally, the two of them separated. Summer smiled at Weiss, running a hand along her cheek. Then she pinched it, mock-scowling.

 

“You’re a naughty, naughty girl, Weiss,” Summer laughed, “Ravishing an old woman like me right out where anybody could see.”

 

“Well, nobody did,” Weiss answered, a laugh bubbling up underneath her words in turn.

 

“Actually, they did,” Summer said, basking in the warm glow of having sex in public and not getting in trouble for it. “Just a few minutes ago. Some deer Faunus came by and got an eyeful before she ran off.”

 

“What?” Weiss asked, sounding panicked all of a sudden. “Do you know her?”  
  
“No, no,” Summer said, laughing. “I don’t know her, she doesn’t know me, and she didn’t see you. _Relax_ , Weiss. She got some masturbation fuel, and that’s _all_.”

 

“Right, right,” Weiss said, the shock fading from her face. “Sorry, it’s just, I don’t want to get caught like that. Sorry for freaking out about it.”

 

“Well,” Summer said, looking around for the clothes scattered on the ground. “If you’re really feeling sorry, you could carry my bags for me to the bus.”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes. She started gathering the packages, only for Summer to laugh again, looking up from her clothing.

 

“And if you _really_ want my forgiveness,” Summer said, smiling so widely her cheeks hurt, “maybe you should come home with me.” She winked at Weiss. “And you can make it up to me in the bedroom. Or the kitchen, or the shower. You know,” Summer shrugged, putting in some extra boob wiggle. “Wherever we happen to end up.”  
  
Summer’s delighted eyes could see a sudden swelling in Weiss’s crotch. The bag started to slip out of Weiss’s hands before she caught them. The pale girl swallowed suddenly, before taking a step forward.

 

“I really do feel bad for upsetting you, Summer,” Weiss said in an astoundingly calm, and false, tone. “I would be happy to use my body to help make you feel better.”

 

Laughing again, Summer grabbed Weiss’s arm and hauled her out of the alley. It was a twenty minute bus ride back to Summer’s apartment. That would be more then enough time for Summer to plan out what they’d do when they got back.

 

In fact, it would be enough time for Summer to want to make sure that Weiss was still in the mood when they got back. Just to be safe, she better give Weiss an over-the-clothes handjob on the bus. It wouldn’t do for Weiss not to be interested in a sexually adventurous middle-aged woman who was all over her all the time, after all.

 

Smiling, Summer stepped out into the sun. Today had been a good day, and it was only going to get better.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Snow in Summer Ch. 8**

  
The city looked beautiful at night. Or even evening. Weiss sighed as she looked over the top of Summer’s head, out at the rows of lighted buildings as more and more squares of light popping up as the sun set. Individual strands of Summer’s long red hair brushed against her face, picked up the growing breeze as day turned into night.  
  
“Like the view?” Summer asked, sounding amused.  
  
“Yeah,” Weiss answered. “It’s really nice.”  
  
Then she looked down at Summer. The older woman had craned her head to smirk at Weiss. She glanced down at her body, before her eyes flicked back up to Weiss.  
  
Weiss smiled back. It really felt amazing to be having sex out on the apartment balcony like this. Both of them were as naked as the day they were born, and were desperately pushing against each other, glorying in the sensations running through them both.  
  
Weiss wasn’t at all worried about being spotted. For one, they were high up, just a few levels below the roof of the apartment building. For another, with the sun setting like this, anybody looking out would be blinded the glare. And finally, Summer felt too damn good to let Weiss worry about being seen.  
  
Weiss and Summer had once again fucked each other in every room and every surface of Summer’s apartment. The whole reason they were out on the balcony was that they were waiting for the apartment to air out. But even then, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off of each other. Or other body parts.  
  
Weiss had already claimed Summer’s ass doggy-style one more time out here, feeling the air blowing over their heated bodies. Now, with the cum still leaking out of Summer butt, Summer was facing away from Weiss, bouncing up and down on top of her as Weiss played with her rear.  
  
Any way you looked at it, Summer had an amazing, wonderful body. A beautiful face, gorgeous hair, full hips, a skinny waist, big breasts, a soft ass, a tight pussy… There was no end to the list of Summer’s charms. She was the hottest woman Weiss knew, and Weiss loved her.  
  
Not just because of her body, but her humor, her good cheer, her willingness to try new things, there was next to nothing about Summer that Weiss didn’t adore. She knew she was lucky to have this kind of chance with such a wonderful woman. And Weiss planned to make the best of it.  
  
Weiss looked down at Summer’s ass as the older woman bounced up and down along her shaft. It was a wonderful rear, and one that showed the signs of quite a bit of use. Weiss could still see her handprints from the spankings she had given Summer. And the smeared semen from the times Weiss had cum on Summer’s ass.  
  
Of course, Weiss was marked, too. Hickeys and scratch marks were all over her back, neck and shoulders. Luckily, she always was a fast healer. There shouldn’t be much left by the time she got home, whenever that was. Nothing for Ruby to worry herself about.  
  
And all Weiss was worried about right now was making sure that Summer came before she did. And Weiss was getting pretty close to her orgasm. Looking at that amazing ass bouncing up and down and from side to side in front of her was a sight Weiss just couldn’t resist for very long. Especially when Summer’s pussy felt so wonderful wrapped around her.  
  
Weiss reached down and sunk her fingers into Summer’s rear. There was the most wonderful sinking sensation as her widely spread fingers made Summer’s rear pop out a bit. Summer moaned, her voice pure sex as Weiss toyed with her rear.  
  
It was all too much for Weiss to handle. She never got tired of Summer’s body, and she could feel her orgasm once more rising up. She squeezed down on Summer’s ass, her fingers sinking into the large, soft cheeks.  
  
“Summer!” Weiss rasped, her throat feeling as dry as a desert. “I’m cumming again.”  
  
“So am I!” Summer called out, looking over her shoulder. “Cum inside me, Weiss!”  
  
That was a request Weiss was more then happy to meet. Her hips jerked upwards, burying her shaft inside of Summer. She threw her head back and groaned, feeling her cum shoot deep into Summer’s pussy for the… Weiss had no idea how many times she had fucked Summer in total today, let along in which ways.  
  
The two lovers shook in a mutual orgasm, both of them gasping and moaning as the pleasure rushed through them. Summer slumped backwards, caught by Weiss’s arms. Summer shivered as Weiss planted a kiss on the back of her neck.  
  
“Oh man, that was amazing. Thank you, Weiss,” Summer softly breathed. “But you know,” she wiggled her hips back and forth, making Weiss’s dick shift inside of her. “I think I’ve got room for one last fuck.”  
  
“ _Last_ being the important word there,” Weiss said. She was still aroused, too. But Summer had been doing a fine job of tiring her out. “I think I’ve got one more round in the chamber.”  
  
“That’s all I need,” Summer said, slowly, gingerly, standing up. She shivered as Weiss’s cock slid out of her pussy, followed by a whole lot of cum. “But let’s do it inside. It’s getting kind of chilly this high up.”  
  
Weiss followed Summer in, wincing and rubbing the many, varied parts of her body that were protesting from overuse. She didn’t think she had _ever_ fucked this hard or this long. She was enjoying it, almost more then she thought would have been possible. But man, it was taking a toll on her body.  
  
Summer ended up in front of her bed. She turned around to smile at Weiss. Weiss smiled back, running her eyes over Summer’s body. Even with all the scratch marks and everything Weiss had ended up doing to the older woman, Summer still looked perfect to her.  
  
“So what do you want the last round to be?” Weiss asked, settling down on the bed.  
  
“I’m going to ride you until your hips break. Or I do,” Summer said with a sigh. She smiled down at Weiss as she crawled onto her bed as well. “You up for that?”  
  
“Of course I am,” Weiss said. She decided it was time to use some dirty talk. “I can’t wait to fuck that slutty pussy of yours again, Summer.” Man, she hoped that didn’t sound as dumb as it did in her head.  
  
“Hey now,” Summer purred, shifting her hips over Weiss’s crotch. “I haven’t been a slut since I got married. It’s only been one person at a time,” she explained as Weiss’s most recent load of cum dripped out of her onto Weiss’s skin.  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said. And she was glad for that. She hated the idea of Summer being with anyone else.  
  
“By the way,” Summer added, rubbing her soaked pussy against Weiss’s shaft. “Dirty talk isn’t just about the words,” Summer winked as Weiss flushed a bit. “You’ve got to get the right tone, too. You’re getting there, though.”  
  
Weiss smiled, encouraged by the words. It wasn’t a skill she had ever thought she would have, but the ability to make Summer happy was never something to sneer at.  
  
Summer lifted herself up and then settled back down, impaling herself on Weiss’s cock. Both of them moaned, and Weiss reached up to grab Summer’s hips. Summer’s skin, even with sweat beading along it, still felt so hot underneath Weiss’s fingers. And so soft, too.  
  
Summer started riding Weiss, bouncing up and down along her shaft. She smiled down at Weiss, as her own hands started to run up her body. Weiss swallowed, watching Summer start to play with her breasts. They were such wonderful breasts, too. Big and soft and wonderful to even look at, let alone play with.  
  
Weiss knew she should barely be able to get hard after having so much sex with Summer for so long. But Summer was just so amazing, just so erotic, that there was no way Weiss _couldn’t_ want to fuck her again and again, looking up at the beautiful older woman. She might only have a teaspoon worth of cum left in her body, but Weiss still planned to fuck Summer as hard as she could, and make the both of them feel absolutely wonderful.  
  
Although Summer was the one doing most of the work. She was the one bouncing up and down on top of Weiss, lifting herself up and then plunging down, filling herself with Weiss’s cock again and again and again. It was so wonderful, making Weiss feel better then she could remember.  
  
“Baby, baby,” Summer moaned, staring down at Weiss as her hands played with her breasts. “You feel so good, you’re so good inside of me, baby.”  
  
“You too,” Weiss moaned, matching Summer’s stare. “You’re the best, Summer. I love you, I love you so much!”  
  
Summer stiffened, her head snapping back so she was staring at the ceiling. Her mouth opened, and a long, low note of pure lust escaped from her. She was cumming, and Weiss didn’t think she had ever seen Summer look so beautiful.  
  
Weiss was cumming too, for that matter. She groaned, feeling her cock pulse inside Summer’s body once again. Summer had sunk down on Weiss, burying all of the younger woman’s cock inside of her. It felt wonderful, and Weiss could barely believe the intensity of her final orgasm for the day.  
  
Weiss gasped, her fingers digging into Summer’s sides as she came. She could feel the weak, small remnants of her semen getting pumped into Summer’s folds, joining all the cum that was already there. It felt wonderful.  
  
The two of them stayed like that, for a long, endless minute. Both of them had their eyes shut, basking in the endless glory of a wonderful orgasm. Every sense that they had was wrapped up in each other, rejoicing in the pleasure they felt. And finally, it ended.  
  
“God, I am wiped _out_ ,” Summer said, collapsing into a hug with Weiss.  
  
“Me too,” Weiss said tiredly, squeezing her arms down around Summer. “But it felt amazing. Right?”  
  
“Right,” Summer said, pressing a kiss against Weiss’s lips. “Better then anything has in years, baby.”  
  
The two of them relaxed like that for a while, feeling each other pressed against them, and smelling the perfume. It couldn’t last forever. Weiss sighed heavily as the alarm on her phone started going off. Raising her head, she looked at it, sitting on the nightstand. She could grab it and turn it off, but that would mean she’d have to stop hugging Summer.  
  
Still, duty called. Saying some unladylike words under her breath, Weiss tried to wiggle out from underneath Summer. She needed to get home.  
  
“Come on, honey, where are you going?” Summer asked, not doing anything to make Weiss’s exit easier.  
  
“Back home,” Weiss said slowly. “I can’t spend all day here.” But her heart wasn’t in it.  
  
“Sure you can,” Summer replied, reaching up and firmly tugging Weiss’s head back in between her breasts. “You can spend the night here. Why not?”  
  
Weiss sighed, secretly loving how soft Summer’s breasts were. And how much of them they were. She could really bury her face in between them (and other things). But still…  
  
“I can’t,” Weiss said. “I need to get back to Ruby. Why make her mad?”  
  
That would make things more difficult. Weiss wished she felt more then irritation over how getting into another fight with Ruby would make herself feel bad. Ruby had good qualities, she reminded herself, even if Summer was so much more fun and open to experimentation.  
  
“Ugh,” Summer said, letting go of Weiss’s head and slumping back into her bed. “You don’t _have_ to stay with her, Weiss. There’s plenty of room here for two,” she waved around the apartment. “You and me, every day. Having sex, talking, just hanging out. Won’t it be great?”  
  
Weiss hesitated. That did sound _really_ good. Summer was so wonderful, in so many ways. It would be great to spend all of Weiss’s time with her. The idea had already come to Weiss, several different times. And yet…  
  
Despite her earlier thoughts, Weiss still loved Ruby. Not as much as she once had, certainly not as much as before Summer and her started doing all of this. But she still did love the younger Rose. And part of Weiss still wanted to hold onto that, to see that bright smile again.  
  
“I’m,” Weiss said, taking the older woman’s hands in hers. She hesitated, trying to figure out what she wanted to say, and how to say it to both her lover and her girlfriend’s mother.  
  
A hurt look appeared across Summer’s face, and stayed there for a second or two. Then she smiled widely and tossed her head, making her red hair shake and sway in the small breeze the fan provided.  
  
“It was just a joke, sweety,” Summer said, her voice a bit too bright and cheerful. “Of course you’ve got to stay with Ruby.”  
  
Weiss nodded, smiling in turn. She was relieved she didn’t have to make a decision yet, and that Summer was just having some fun with her. Breaking up with Ruby to start dating Summer? _That_ would cause some talk!  
  
“Your clothes are…” Summer trailed off, looking around. “Well, your panties are… ripped, sorry, babe. But I think your dress is over on the back of the couch.”  
  
“Off the back and on the floor,” Weiss said, craning her head to look into the small living room of the apartment. “And your clothes are, um… You didn’t like that outfit too much, did you?”  
  
Laughing, the two of them slowly crawled out of bed, wincing as they moved. Weiss stretched, groaning at the protesting of her muscles. She wouldn’t be good for much tomorrow morning, that was for sure.  
  
“Kiss before you go?” Summer asked, already leaning forward and pursing her lips.  
  
Summer didn’t even need to ask. As soon as Weiss’s arms were through the short sleeves of her dress, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Summer’s.  
  
Summer’s hands shot forward, wrapping her fingers around the straps of Weiss’s dress. The two of them moaned into the kiss, both of them slightly shaking from the intensity. It was wonderful, and not even all that sexual. Instead, it was romantic, a beautiful kiss that stole the breath out of her lungs.  
  
The two of them broke, smiling widely. Summer ruffled Weiss’s hair.  
  
“See you soon, Summer,” Weiss said, her tone as sweet as honey.

*******

The better part of a day later, Weiss and Ruby still hadn’t talked. Weiss had gotten home before Ruby, but after a long day of shopping and sex, Weiss had been _beat_. She had meant to stay up for Ruby, but the fatigue filling her body had gotten her to change into her pajamas so there was one less thing to do once she and Ruby talked.  
  
And from there, it had made sense to wait in bed for Ruby to come home. And after that, Weiss hadn’t even remembered crawling underneath the covers before sleeping soundly for ten hours.  
  
And now they both were awake, and Weiss knew that Ruby would want to talk to her. She could hear the younger Rose in the small kitchen nook of the apartment. Taking a deep breath, Weiss walked out to join her.  
  
“Good morning, Ruby,” Weiss said.  
  
“Good morning, Weiss,” Ruby answered, her voice not as high-pitched and chipper as normal. “I’m glad to see you again.” A small smile briefly appeared on her lips. “It’s like we never spend time together anymore.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Weiss said, sliding onto a bar stool and grabbing an apple from the basket. “It’s funny, because I feel like I’m seeing you all the time.” Summer certainly looked a lot like Ruby, only enhanced in so many ways.  
  
Ruby smiled at that, a trace of her usual cheer entering her demeanor. Setting her spoon down next to her yogurt, Ruby took a deep breath. She turned to fully face Weiss, who looked up from her breakfast.  
  
“So, off on another mystery trip again today? Just like yesterday?”  
  
Ruby was hardly subtle. And, to be fair, it was possible she wasn’t trying to be. But Weiss still didn’t see any reason to tell Ruby about her fun yesterday.  
  
“Oh, it was nothing much,” Weiss lied, keeping her eyes on Ruby. “Just some really boring business stuff. You’d have been bored out of your mind.”  
  
“If you don’t want to tell me,” Ruby said, an unaccustomed growl entering her voice, “then just-.” Ruby stiffened in her seat before slumping down, the air and the fight going out of her. “Then I suppose you don’t have to tell me,” Ruby said quietly, staring down at the counter. “I’m, I’m heading out. Blake told me about a place yesterday, and I’m going to go check it out.”  
  
“Really?” Weiss said, raising her eyebrows. “Where?”  
  
“Where did you go yesterday?” Ruby answered, sliding off of her stool. “It will only take a few hours. I’ll be back before lunch.”  
  
Weiss didn’t have a good answer for that, and instead focused on breakfast. Ruby quickly got ready, grabbing her purse and shoes. Just before she left, she turned around to look at Weiss, who was still lingering over her meal.  
  
“I love you, Weiss,” Ruby said, looking her girlfriend in the eyes.  
  
“I love you too, Ruby,” Weiss said, matching the gaze without a hint of flinching.  
  
Ruby maintained the gaze for a few more seconds. Then she turned and left, leaving Weiss alone in their apartment. Weiss leaned back on the stool and sighed. Things were obviously not going that great with Ruby. She was going to have to figure out what to do, and fairly soon.  
  
Weiss _had_ been thinking about going back over to Summer’s, but she just couldn’t cut it, not if Ruby would be back before the morning was out. Well, at least it would give her time to plan for the discussion the two of them were going to have to have. Weiss spun the apple core around on the counter as she thought about what exactly she wanted out of the upcoming conversation, and how she should go about presenting her arguments. It was a good thing she was in the debate club at college.  
  
Weiss was still considering things, drawing an outline together, when she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, Weiss got up to go see who it was. She wasn’t expecting anyone.  
  
A quick peep through the spyglass and an even quicker opening of the door, and Weiss had her answer. Summer was on the other side, looking as beautiful as ever. She had on an adorable white and yellow dress, that made her look cute instead of sexy.  
  
“Summer!” Weiss cried out, stepping out into the hall. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Summer answered in an unusual manner. She leaned forward and grabbed the sides of Weiss’s face. She pressed her lips against Weiss’s in a kiss that was just as intense and wonderful as last night’s. When they parted, Weiss had a dazed look on her face. And a very large smile.  
  
Then Weiss shook her head, bringing herself back to the world, at least partly.  
  
“Someone could see us,” Weiss said, tugging on Summer’s arm. “Come on inside.”  
  
Weiss’s heart was going a mile a minute, and not just from how good the kiss had been. Somehow, it all seemed so much more _real_ , what she was doing, here with Summer. She really was cheating on Ruby with Summer, in their very own apartment. But it was felt far too good to dream of stopping.  
  
“Summer?” Weiss asked, trying to stay as calm as she could. “Why are you here?” Weiss blushed a bit, raising her fingers to touch her lips. “And, uh, why did you do that?”  
  
“Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?” Summer asked, without nearly as much of her usual carefree attitude. “And I was missing you, Weiss.” Summer raised her hand, as if to put it on Weiss’s should before dropping it again. She leaned forward, whispering into Weiss’s ear. “And I got kind of horny, thinking about you.”  
  
“Again?” Weiss asked, pulling back to look at Summer in shock. But even as she stared, her own arousal started to stir, her cock hardening in her panties.  
  
“Also,” Summer said, looking around. “You’ve got a nice place here. Why should Ruby have all the fun?”  
  
“Uh,” Weiss said, not really certain what exactly was being said there, or how she should respond to it. “I’m glad to see you too. But Ruby’s only going to be gone for a couple of hours and-!”  
  
Weiss cut herself off as Summer took another step towards her, pressing her body against Weiss’s. How had Weiss thought that this dress was cute instead of sexy? Right now, Weiss could see the outline of Summer’s body through it, and feel the soft heat of Summer’s skin.  
  
“A couple of hours is more then long enough,” Summer purred, her hands meeting behind Weiss’s back. “Don’t you think?”  
  
Summer’s grin said it all. She _had_ to feel Weiss’s cock pressing against her stomach. And Weiss wasn’t even completely hard yet. She could feel herself getting stiffer and stiffer as her face was pressed against Summer’s cleavage.  
  
“I said,” Summer said, laughter winding through her words, “don’t you think?” She slid down to the floor, pulling her dress down and freeing her breasts. “Or maybe I should have something else do the talking?”  
  
Flushing, Weiss whipped off her clothes, baring her body to Summer. Summer returned the favor, smirking upward at Weiss as her dress pooled around her. Weiss looked down at what she saw and smiled. Summer was a beautiful woman, whose charms never even slightly lessened.  
  
Then Summer leaned forward and wrapped her tits around Weiss’s cock. Weiss gasped, part of her not believing she could get so horny so soon after her mammoth sexual marathon yesterday. But Summer’s breasts felt so good, there was no way that Weiss could even begin to think of telling Summer no by now.  
  
Summer grinned, obviously able to read Weiss’s mind and tell what she was thinking. She started to bob up and down, making Weiss’s shaft slide in and out between her breasts. It felt wonderful, and Weiss wanted to feel more. She didn’t want Summer to ever stop, to keep on doing this forever.  
  
“Still want me to go, Weiss?” Summer asked, her voice laced with laughter.  
  
“N-no,” Weiss admitted, staring down at Summer, and at the amusement dancing in her eyes. “I, I’m glad you came over.”  
  
“And I’ll be glad when you cum,” Summer responded, her voice so low, husky and unbelievably sultry that Weiss had to laugh. “How long do you think that will take?”  
  
“Not that long,” Weiss had to admit, staring down into Summer’s cleavage. “You’re so, so-.” Weiss stopped, unable to think of the right words to say.  
  
“Wonderful? Amazing? Beautiful?” Summer shamelessly suggested, smiling widely.  
  
“Yes, all of those,” Weiss admitted. “I just, I love you so much, Summer.” It was getting easier and easier to say what she was feeling, part of Weiss mused.  
  
“I love you too,” Summer said. “And right now, I _really_ love this big, fat cock sliding up and down between my breasts.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on the very tip of Weiss’s cock.  
  
Weiss shivered. She thought she was going to cum soon. She just couldn’t help it. Summer’s breasts were amazing, far too good for her to withstand for very long.  
  
“Cum for me,” Summer said, once again guessing what was going through Weiss’s mind. “Cum for me, baby. Cover my tits with your cum. Make me yours.”  
  
Weiss jerkily nodded. Summer’s sweet, sinful words were enough to push her over the edge. Biting down on her lip, she came. She whimpered slightly as she did so, jerking her hips forward to push her dick deeper in between Summer’s breasts.  
  
Weiss gasped as she came. She could feel her dick pulsing in between Summer’s boobs. She could feel the cum boiling up out of her, rushing out of her cock and into Summer’s cleavage.  
  
Summer moaned, keeping her eyes fixed on Weiss’s face. The two lovers stared at each other as Weiss came in between Summer’s boobs. Summer smiled, letting her hands fall away from her boobs. They fell apart, letting the cum run down them even quicker.  
  
“That was fun,” Summer said, reaching up and patting Weiss’s thigh. “But I feel the need to take care of my _own_ needs now. Get what I’m saying?”  
  
“Of course,” Weiss said. “Where do you want to go? The bedroom?”  
  
“No,” Summer said, standing up and tugging Weiss over to her. “I want you to go over to that couch and fuck me on it so hard that it breaks.” She tapped Weiss’s cheek. “Think you can do that for me, babe?”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss said, nodding quickly. “Sure thing.”  
  
Summer collapsed onto the couch, looking up at Weiss and smiling. She drew her hands over her body, showing off just how hot she was. It was an erotic display and one that easily worked on Weiss’s libido to make her even more aroused then she already was.  
  
Weiss quickly hurried over and joined Summer on the couch. She stared down at the older woman, already marked with her cum. How was she so lucky as to finally get the chance to live out so many of her old fantasies? And even after fucking Summer so many times, Wiess was still ready to do it again and again.  
  
Summer widely spread her legs, letting Weiss look down at her lover’s wet pussy. And it was very wet. Either Summer had enjoyed giving Weiss a titjob even more then she had thought, or she had gotten really horny on the trip over here.  
  
“Come on, honey,” Summer urged. “I played with myself on the way over here. I don’t need any foreplay. I need _you_. I need you deep inside of me, fucking me, filling me up. Come on, Weiss.”  
  
Well, that answered one question, a distant part of Weiss noted. The rest of her had something far more important to focus on. Weiss slid in between Summer’s thighs, her dick hard and ready once again. It was already smeared with cum, and Weiss knew it would slide so easily between Summer’s lower lips.  
  
“Oh!” Summer gasped as Weiss did exactly that.  
  
Weiss leaned forward, fully pressing her body against Summer’s. Her small breasts were pressed against Summer’s much larger boobs. It was the perfect position to start kissing Summer.  
  
The two of them started making out as Weiss started to fuck Summer. She thrust into Summer, with both her cock and her tongue. The two of them clung to each other as Weiss moved her hips back and forth, pushing her dick deep into Summer’s pussy.  
  
“Summer,” Weiss gasped, holding on tightly to the other woman. “You feel so good. I love you, I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too,” Summer moaned, her body twisting around underneath Weiss. “You’re making me feel so good, keep on fucking me!”  
  
Weiss jerkily nodded, moving her hips faster and faster. Summer felt better then could be believed, and Weiss didn’t ever want the tight, wet, hot pussy to let go of her. She could feel Summer’s hands clutching at her, squeezing down on her shoulders. Weiss distantly wondered if she should be worried about scratch marks.  
  
Ah, to hell with that, Weiss decided. So long as Summer kept on feeling this great around her, there was nothing else Weiss cared about. She kissed Summer again as they fucked, their bodies rubbing against each other.  
  
It was obvious when Summer came. She twitched around on the couch, almost lifting Weiss up off of her as she squeezed down around Weiss’s dick in orgasm. Harsh, stuttering sounds escaped from her mouth as her wide eyes stared into Weiss’s pale blue eyes.  
  
Then Summer collapsed back down onto the couch, her arm and leg hanging off of the couch. She remembered to start breathing again, and Weiss let out a breath of her own as Summer unclenched around her. The older woman had an extremely tight pussy when she came.  
  
“Oh man,” Summer sighed, smiling. “Oh Weiss.” She reached up and patted the side of Weiss’s head. “That felt amazing.” She smiled widely. “Now do it again, but don’t hold back this time.”  
  
That was quite the challenge, since Weiss _hadn’t_ been holding back. But if Summer wanted her to, then Weiss would find some new reserve of strength to properly fuck the older woman. Weiss took a deep breath, and prepared herself.  
  
Then she leaned down, capturing Summer’s lips in a kiss. It felt like she was trying to suck the air out of Summer’s lungs as she kissed her. And then she started thrusting into Summer once again, going harder and faster than before.  
  
“Oh, yes!” Summer cried out. “Just like that. Come on, Weiss!”  
  
Summer’s hands slid down from Weiss’s shoulders. They scrabbled at Weiss’s back, as the woman underneath her twisted and heaved. Weiss could feel Summer’s legs joining her hands, wrapping around being her back. Summer was practically wrapped around her by now.  
  
Weiss didn’t stop fucking Summer even for a moment. It was too good for her to possibly stop. The titjob had just gotten her hornier, and she was loving every second of fucking Summer’s pussy. It was so soft and wet and hot and tight and everything that Weiss could possibly want. That it was _Summer’s_ pussy only made everything so much better.  
  
The two of them kept on kissing, their lips and their tongues pressing against each other. And when they weren’t kissing, Summer was making wordless sounds, gasping and moaning, urging Weiss on. It was all so wonderful, and there was no way and no reason for Weiss to stop fucking the older Rose.  
  
Well, there was one reason. When Weiss came, she’d have to stop, at least for a few minutes. And that orgasm was getting closer and closer. Weiss could feel the lust rising inside her, growing higher and higher, _needing_ an outlet.  
  
And there was no way that anything could be as good of an outlet as Summer’s pussy. Weiss’s hips slammed back and forth, burying herself deep inside. Her breathing was growing ragged and sweat was forming on her forehead as she slid in and out of Summer.  
  
“Summer,” Weiss gasped. “I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum in your pussy.”  
  
“Do it,” Summer moaned. “Cum inside my pussy. Fill me up with your semen, baby!”  
  
That was all the encouragement that Weiss needed. She groaned as she thrust herself forward, burying herself as deeply inside Summer as she could. What little strength was still in her arms gave out as she collapsed on top of Summer’s body.  
  
“Oh!” Weiss gasped. “Cumming! I’m cumming!”  
  
Weiss could feel her cock twitching inside of Summer’s pussy. Jet after jet of cum shot out of her, filling Summer up as she came. It felt wonderful, even better than getting a boobjob from Summer. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf in the wind as she came.  
  
Weiss knew that she was painting Summer’s pussy pure white. It felt like she was unleashing several gallons of cum into Summer’s folds. It was a damn god thing that Summer was on the pill.  
  
Finally, Weiss stopped cumming. She slowly pushed herself off of Summer. Too far off of her, in fact. Weiss groaned as she fell off the couch and onto the floor. But she still felt too good to try and pick herself up.  
  
“Oh man. Oh wow,” Summer said tiredly, groping around for some tissues to clean herself up with. “Weiss, baby, that was awesome.” She smiled goofily. “You really went all out on my poor little pussy, didn’t you?”  
  
Weiss nodded, smiling back up at Summer. That had been one intense orgasm, and Weiss had had a lot of intense orgasms with Summer. And she was still up for another one.   
  
Weiss glanced down at her cock. Even though it was smeared with her cum and Summer’s arousal, it was still hard, and ready for another round with the woman she loved. Weiss looked up to see Summer looking at her cock as well.  
  
“I’m in the mood for a creamy sausage,” Summer said, licking her lips. Then she paused a look of disgust passing over her face. “Okay, ew. That sounds disgusting. But I can give you a blowjob, Weiss.”  
  
“That’s fine by me,” Weiss said quickly. After a false start, she got to her feet as Summer did the same. “You give such great blowjobs, Summer.”  
  
“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Summer said, laughing. “Just, whoa!”  
  
Summer tried to stand up and fell to her knees. Which was rather the perfect blowjob position, when Weiss thought about it. And even if she didn’t think about it, her body sure recognized it. Her dick was already hard, but now it pulsed with arousal as she stared at Summer.  
  
Shrugging, Summer looked up at Weiss. There was a cheerful air about her as she motioned Weiss to get closer to her. Weiss did so, her lower belly already tightening with arousal, thinking about how good a classic Summer Rose blowjob was going to be.  
  
Summer wrapped her hand around the bottom of Weiss’s shaft, the side of her pinky pressing against the skin of Weiss’s stomach. She licked her lips as she looked down at Weiss’s messy cock and then up at Weiss. Her legs were widely spread, letting Weiss see the cum that was still slowly dripping out of her. They’d have to clean that up before Ruby got home.  
  
“You know, I just don’t get tired of this cock,” Summer said admiringly. “It’s just so… you.”  
  
“Thanks, I think,” Weiss said.  
  
Whatever doubts she had over the romanticism of the comment were erased when Summer kissed the tip of her dick. Then, as Summer really started to give her a blowjob, Weiss found she couldn’t think about anything but how good it felt to have Summer’s lips wrapped around her shaft.  
  
Weiss leaned forward to grip the back of the couch. Summer’s mouth felt so good, better then she could have believed possible, even after all the blowjobs the older woman had already given her. She stared down, slack-jawed at the shock of red hair, and at Summer’s eyes, staring up at her.  
  
Weiss felt like she was in heaven. She felt like she was experiencing more bliss then any woman could possibly stand. That made the apartment door slamming open so much more shocking.  
  
Weiss practically jumped out of her skin, whipping her head around to look. She could feel her face paling, and the guilt and horror starting to form in her belly. Had she really lost track of time that badly? Ruby was home already?  
  
It wasn’t Ruby. It might have been even worse than that, since it was Yang. The big, busty, burly blonde stood in the door, her copy of the apartment key still in her hand. She stared right at Weiss, with an utterly unreadable expression on her face.  
  
Weiss thought she was about to die. And not even directly from Yang. The sheer shock and embarrassment and humiliation of it all made her head pound, and her stomach turn over on itself. But she was still able to see Yang’s head lower, staring directly at Summer.  
  
Weiss knew she should say something as Yang’s head came back up staring at her. But staring into those lilac eyes, absolutely nothing came to mind. Weiss’s jaw open and shut soundlessly as she tried to get her mouth working and her brain as well.  
  
Without a word, Yang stepped backwards and closed the door. Weiss kept on staring at the entryway, the sheer shock getting replaced by worry. What was Yang about to do? Was she going to come back with an ax? Was she going to tell Ruby?  
  
“What the fuck?” Both Weiss and Summer flinched at the muffled swearing coming through the front door.  
  
“Weiss?” Summer asked worriedly, standing up. “Was that Yang?”  
  
Weiss nodded shakily, still staring at the door.  
  
“Did, did she see us?” Summer asked nervously, joining Weiss in staring at the door. Weiss didn’t respond, feeling cold sweat breaking out all over her body. “Weiss, what do we do?” Summer asked insistently, nudging Weiss.  
  
“I’ll, I’ll,” Weiss stammered, her brain finally rebooting. And if only what she was thinking of was useful, instead of endlessly chasing her frantic thoughts in a loop around her mind. “You just stay here,” Weiss said, her mouth barely interacting with her brain. “I’ll go and talk to her.” Weiss’s voice was weak and unsteady.  
  
“Weiss, no,” Summer said, grabbing Weiss’s arm in a shaking hand. “I should come with you.”  
  
“No,” Weiss said, her brain finally steadying. A bit at least. “There’s no way Yang would hurt me. But she might punch you.”  
  
“She’d punch her mother but not her sister’s girlfriend?” Summer asked, slumping down on the couch back. “Are you sure about that?”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss said, not feeling sure at all. But she certainly didn’t want to see somebody else hurt in front of her. Especially not Summer. “Just, just let me get dressed.”  
  
A few minutes later, Weiss stepped out into the hall, having quickly thrown a sundress and shoes. She slammed her hands together behind her back to make sure that Yang, or anybody else, couldn’t see how much they were shaking.  
  
Yang was actually still there, at the end of the building’s corridor, staring out of the window just above the stair well. She turned around as Weiss came out, the sunlight shining through her hair.  
  
“What the fuck, Weiss?” Yang demanded as soon as she looked at Weiss. “I mean, seriously, what the fuck?”  
  
Weiss swallowed, stepping closer to Yang. She felt like she was going to throw up from how nervous she was. A million thoughts were flashing through her head all at once, but one of the ones that kept repeating itself was how muscular Yang was and how fragile Weiss was feeling all of a sudden.  
  
“Y-Yang,” Weiss said, staring up into the blonde’s red eyes. “I, I know that you’re upset, but-!”  
  
“Upset?” Yang asked, disbelief mixing with anger. “Why the fuck would I be upset, Weiss?” Yang asked as she took a long step towards Weiss.  
  
Weiss shut her eyes, wondering if she would even feel anything. Or if the next thing she was going to know was waking up in either a hospital or heaven.  
  
“Why the hell don’t you two lock your doors?”  
  
The sheer incongruity of the question was enough to make Weiss open her eyes. Yang had stopped in front of her, still out of easy punching range. She looked angry, but now, with Weiss no longer half-blinded by the sun, it wasn’t quite the murderous rage she had thought.  
  
“Wh-what?” Weiss asked blankly, her scattered thoughts not up to figuring out what Yang was talking about.  
  
“What do you mean what?” Yang asked mockingly. “Why don’t you two lock the doors? Hell, I can’t believe Ruby even agreed to have sex except in the dark behind three locked doors.”  
  
  
Weiss was almost ready to cry in relief. _Yang thought that Summer was Ruby_! She had just seen the red hair, with the rest of Summer’s body behind the couch. _Yang didn’t know_.  
  
Weiss thought she was about to cry in relief. She had gotten all worked up, and Yang didn’t have the slightest suspicion that Weiss was in love with Ruby’s mother.  
  
“I’m, I’m sorry,” Weiss said, going along with Yang’s idea. “I didn’t even think about it. Don’t worry,” Weiss said, reaching forward to pat Yang on the shoulder. “It won’t ever, ever happen again.” Weiss was aware that she was talking too fast, too cheerily, but she just couldn’t stop herself.  
  
“Well, thank God for that!” Yang shouted, still glaring at Weiss. “You think I _want_ to see my little sis sucking on your sausage? God,” Yang repeated reaching up to rub the sides of her head. “I need to get this out of my mind.” She glared at Weiss again. “Before I’m scarred for life from it. I need a drink.”  
  
“What?” Weiss asked, shocked. “But it’s only ten in the morning!”  
  
“Same to you, Weiss,” Yang shot back as she turned to the stairs. “Keep it in your pants until evening, would you?” She put her foot on the step before half-turning her head to fix Weiss with a look. “We still need to have a talk, alright? I’ll be by later.”  
  
Grumbling, Yang clattered down the stairs. Weiss sagged in relief. She still couldn’t believe this had happened. She had thought she was going to _die_. And now, she was completely free. There wasn’t a hint of suspicion to attach to her.  
  
Weiss giggled, knowing she sounded a bit too light-headed for her own good. She spun around to go back to her apartment, barely registering that the hallway kept on spinning even after she stopped.  
  
Weiss staggered back into her home, slumping down on the couch. She looked up into Summer’s worried face, the older woman visibly fretting as she looked down at Weiss.  
  
“Weiss, honey?” Summer asked. “What happened? What did Yang say?”  
  
Still smiling widely, Weiss slumped backwards on the couch, in a dead faint.


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow in Summer Ch. 9**

There was a flash of disorientation as Weiss opened her eyes. She couldn’t remember where she was or what had happened. Then Summer’s face leaned into view, her eyes dark and worried. And then it all came crashing back to Weiss.

 

Yang had come by, and had caught her and Summer together. It had only been thanks to unbelievably good luck that Yang had only seen the top and back of Summer’s head, and had thought it was _Ruby_ giving her a blowjob. And after that had been clarified, Weiss had stumbled back to her apartment, and fainted. And now her head was in Summer’s lap. Well, at least that was over and done- What if Yang came back?

 

Weiss shot off of Summer’s lap, her eyes already going wide and her body breaking out in a cold sweat. Ruby had been gone for a while too, what if she came back and met Yang on the stairs? Weiss felt her body start to shake as she tried to think of a way to get the stories straight so that if Yang asked questions, she wouldn’t stumble on the truth.

 

“Summer,” Weiss hissed, spinning around to look at her lover. “What are we going to do?”  
  
“Do-don’t worry, Weiss,” Summer said, raising her hands. Her voice was uneven, though. “I could hear Yang through the wall. I don’t think she’s going to talk to Ruby about this.” Summer’s voice sounded as if she _hoped_ Yang wouldn’t talk to her little sister instead of thinking that. “We just need to stay calm, alright?”

 

“No, no, no,” Weiss muttered, half to herself. “Summer, we need to get you home. Ruby will be back soon!”  
  
“Actually, Weiss,” Summer replied, a worried look passing over her face, “I didn’t just come here to have sex with you. There’s something we need to talk about.”

 

“Really?” Weiss asked, looking up from her sudden, frenzied pacing. “What? No, no, we can talk this afternoon. I’m sure I can get free from Ruby. Is it okay if we meet up then? At your place?”  
  
Summer looked hard at Weiss for a long minute. Weiss stared back, her heart pounding and her stomach in her throat. Finally, Summer nodded. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she froze.

 

Weiss froze as well. They had both heard the sounds of movement at the front door, followed by the scraping of a key. Weiss’s head snapped between the door and Summer. Then, sweat appearing on her face, she silently urged Summer to the closet, frantically gesturing. Summer nodded, a worried look on her own face.

 

Summer barely managed to close the door behind her when the front door opened. Weiss turned to look, frantically schooling her features into an impassive, meaningless smile.

 

Ruby stepped through the door, her hands full with bags and her purse. When she saw Weiss, she did a doubletake, a blend of emotions washing over her face.

 

“Weiss!” Ruby chirped in surprise. “I didn’t think you were still here!” Her features fell, a mixture of glum and angry. “It seems you’re not, lately.”

 

“And I’m sorry about that, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling widely and doing her best to make sure that her entire face said how happy she was to see her girlfriend. And she was even more careful to keep looking at Ruby, and not let her gaze stray to the small closet Summer was in. “But I’m here now.”

 

“Yeah…” Ruby said, staring quizzically at Weiss. “Are you feeling okay, Weiss? Your smile is kind of…” Ruby trailed off, sparing Weiss from having to hear her girlfriend describe the waxen grimace Weiss felt like she was showing.

 

“Oh, I’m feeling fine,” Weiss said brightly, aware that she was talking a bit too loudly, but not able to stop herself. “Never better.”

 

Weiss was shocked Ruby couldn’t hear the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Her stomach was turning over on itself, and Weiss was fully aware of how tight of a rope she was walking on. And of how far the fall could be. For just one example, Ruby hadn’t put the bags down and was walking towards the closet Summer was hiding in.

 

“Right,” Ruby said. Then her face tightened. Weiss got the impression Ruby was forcing herself to feel mad. “In that case,” Ruby said, her tone a lot harsher then what Weiss was used to hearing, “if you’re feeling fine, we can have that talk, can’t we?”

 

“Of course,” Weiss said brightly. “Want to come to the bedroom with me?” Weiss stared at Ruby, willing her to take the bait, and go into another room with a door Weiss could close behind the two of them.

 

“Fine,” Ruby said, her tone harsher then Weiss had heard before. Directed at her, at least. “Just let me put this stuff away,” she said, hosting her bags. Weiss glanced at the names on the sides, but couldn’t immediately place them.

 

“Oh, let me,” Weiss said, her words almost tripping over themselves. “I’ll help you, Ruby.”

 

Weiss quickly walked around the couch and grabbed at the bags in Ruby’s hands. Ruby didn’t let go, and shot Weiss a look as she held onto them.

 

“I’ve _got_ it, Weiss. Just chill, would you?”

 

“No, no, I insist,” Weiss said, guiltily glancing at the closet door. God, she hoped Ruby didn’t catch that look. “Those look so heavy, and you’ve carried them all the way up here. Let me take a turn.”

 

“Okay, Weiss,” Ruby said, dropping the bags around her feet so she could cross her arms as she turned to glared at Weiss. “What’s going on? Why are you,” Ruby took a deep breath, a quiver of sadness and loneliness crossing her face for an instant. “Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?”

 

Weiss flinched at that. Sure, she had been spending a lot of time with Summer lately, but that didn’t mean she had been neglecting Ruby. Right?

 

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, anything. Then her eyes widened. Weiss thought she was going to faint. Summer was peeking out through a crack between the door and the frame. She glanced at Weiss, at Ruby’s back, and then at the front dor.

 

Weiss wanted to gesture at Summer, to shoo her back into the closet. But there was no way Weiss could even twitch her finger without Ruby seeing it. Instead, Weiss did the second thing that entered her mind. She delfected.

 

“I don’t think that’s very fair to say,” Weiss said, sounding as aggrieved as she felt. “I’ve been trying to spend plenty of time with you, Ruby,” Weiss noticed the color on Ruby’s cheeks only once it was too late.

 

“Really? Really?” Ruby demanded, taking a step towards Weiss and knocking a bag over with her foot. “You disappear for hours and hours, you only tell me where you went when you get back home… You think I like being treated like that?”

 

Behind Ruby, Summer had slowly inched the door open, enough for her to slip out of the closet. Weiss watched her out of the corners of her eyes, keeping her gaze fixed on Ruby. Ruby was looking back, and Weiss was horribly confident that any glance would make Ruby turn around.

 

“I’m your girlfriend, Ruby,” Weiss said, “not your daughter. I don’t need to check in with you every time I go somewhere.” Weiss was aware of Summer’s slow movement away, heading towards the door.

 

And then- disaster. Summer’s hip hit an end stand, making the mug on it rattle. Ruby started to turn around, a quizzical expression overlaying the angry look she currently had. Weiss only had one chance, so she went for the first thing she could think of.

 

Leaning forward, Weiss tugged Ruby towards her. She quickly captured Ruby’s lips in a kiss, holding her girlfriend closely against her as her tongue pressed against Ruby’s lips. Ruby made a surprised sound, which was all that Weiss needed to slip her tongue in.

 

Behind Ruby, Summer made good her escape. In a few quick strides, she opened the front door and slid out of it. Weiss just caught the glance she sent backwards, relief and regret and something else. Then Summer closed (but didn’t shut) the door, leaving Weiss alone with Ruby.

 

Ruby pulled her head back, a mix of emotions washing over her face. Then a scowl settled on her features, washing away the surprise and happiness. Ruby opened her mouth to say something, and Weiss kissed her again.

 

It was fun kissing Ruby, Weiss thought. For one, they were so close in height to each other. Kissing Summer was great for a whole list of other reasons, but Weiss had to stand on her toes to manage it. By kissing the younger Rose, she could stay with her feet on the ground.

 

This time when Ruby broke the kiss, she put her hands up, stopping Weiss from trying the same trick again. She tried to look angrily at Weiss, but was so flustered that she just managed an adorable pout.

 

“This, this isn’t going to avoid the talk, Weiss,” Ruby said, slightly tripping over her own tongue. “But,” she smiled and planted a quick kiss on Weiss’s lips, “we can put it off for a bit.”

 

That sounded completely wonderful to Weiss. Especially since Summer was far, far away by now, completely in the clear. Avoiding two brushes with death in half an hour, Weiss couldn’t believe her luck. On the other hand, _before_ that half hour started, Summer had done an excellent job of draining Weiss’s balls of cum, and her body of energy. She wasn’t certain if she still had a lot left.

 

“Just let me go freshen up,” Weiss said, trying to disentangle herself from Ruby’s grip.

 

Ruby was having none of that, though. She kept on holding onto Weiss, walking her backwards to the couch.

 

“No way, Weiss,” Ruby said, giggling a bit. “If you’re going to get me turned on like this, then you’re going to take responsibility. Right?” Ruby finished that question by pushing Weiss down onto the couch.

 

Weiss couldn’t find it in her to refuse. Especially when Ruby went to her knees in front of Weiss, resting her hands on Weiss’s crotch. Seeing the adorably cute expression right in front of her, Weiss felt her dick slowly harden. She hadn’t gotten to cum from the last blowjob a Rose had given her, after all.

 

Weiss had barely gotten dressed in these clothes, and now she was stripping right back out of them. But it was for a _very_ good cause, Weiss had to admit. Getting a blowjob, even if Ruby wasn’t as skilled as her mother was, was hardly something to scoff at.

 

Very quickly, Weiss was completely naked. Ruby was still fully dressed, as she ran her hand along Weiss’s shaft, making sure it was as hard as it was going to get. Which was, admittedly, not as hard as it had been an hour ago when Summer had started to go to town on Weiss’s cock.

 

“Okay, Weiss, I hope you’re ready,” Ruby said with a smile that seemed more expressed then felt.

 

“Of course, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling down at her girlfriend.

 

Ruby took a deep breath, and then started licking Weiss’s shaft. Her small tongue poked out from between her lips as she slid up and down along Weiss’s dick. The light, constant pressure felt wonderful to Weiss, and she sighed in happiness. And _wow_ , this was quite the change from a few minutes ago, when Weiss had thought the best case was Ruby fleeing in tears.

 

Even as Ruby licked Weiss’s dick, she was stroking it off. She wasn’t going a terribly good job of it, with her tongue often hitting her own fingers. But the thought behind the gesture was nice.

 

The fear and tension had done a thorough job in killing Weiss’s arousal. But Ruby’s ministrations, which soon evolved to properly sucking Weiss’s dick, brought it surging back, just as intense as when it had been Summer’s mouth wrapped around Weiss.

 

Weiss moaned, closing her eyes. Ruby was making her feel _wonderful_. Assuming there weren’t any more interruptions, then Weiss was actually going to cum from this. And wouldn’t that feel nice? The built-up arousal had left Weiss feeling achy and irritable, even long after she had gotten soft.

 

Nothing did happen to interrupt Ruby’s blowjob. Minutes later, Weiss groaned, feeling the cum coming out of her, getting forced out by Ruby’s lips and tongue and fingers. It was a wonderful feeling.

  
Sadly, Weiss forgot to warn Ruby. She only remembered that she should when Ruby made a choking sound. Looking down, Weiss saw Ruby’s eyes cross as she tried to look down at the cock inside of her mouth. And by then, of course, it was too late.

 

Weiss was cumming, and there was no possible way for her to stop. She sighed, feeling the semen flowing out of her shaft and into Ruby’s mouth. Her hands clenched into fists as the pleasure danced throughout her body.

 

Weiss didn’t have a whole lot of cum left in her body. But it was still enough to make Ruby push her cheeks out like a flushed chipmunk. As soon as Weiss stopped cumming, Ruby slid her lips back along Weiss’s shaft, holding a hand underneath her chin to catch anything.

 

Ruby spat Weiss’s semen into her hand, and then quickly dashed into the kitchen. There was a minute of running water, where Weiss was left alone. She reflected on how _Summer_ wouldn’t mind swallowing Weiss’s cum. Hell, the older Rose would probably even wear it out in public, assuming they didn’t get too close to anybody.

 

“Warn me next time,” Ruby groused, hopping over the back of the couch to rejoin Weiss.

 

Weiss jumped a bit, the sudden transition from Summer to Ruby a bit jarring. If Ruby noticed, though, she didn’t comment.

 

“Okay, Weiss, lay down,” Ruby said, taking an unusually commanding tone. Given how tired Weiss felt, that wasn’t a huge problem for her. “Let’s see if we can break the springs in the couch.”  
  
Weiss raised her eyebrows. That kind of dirty talk, even at such a low level, also wasn’t usual for Ruby. Weiss wondered where this new attitude had come from, and if it would stick around for very long.

 

She also laid down, propping her head up on a pillow. Weiss felt a twinge of curiosity as Ruby glanced at her, and then away, looking suddenly nervous. Ruby took a deep breath, and then grabbed her shirt and skirt, quickly sliding out of them while avoiding Weiss’s gaze.

 

Weiss’s jaw dropped. Ruby was wearing some beautiful, fancy, white lingerie that Weiss had never seen before. It hugged Ruby’s body, showing her off in a way that Weiss had never seen before. There was even a quasi-corset, ending halfway up Ruby’s breasts.

 

“Do you like it?” Ruby asked shyly. “I just bought it today. I was going to spend the money on some new parts for Crescent, but… I thought we needed it more.”

 

“It looks amazing on you,” Weiss replied honestly. “I had no idea.”  
  
Ruby smiled gratefully, and then the smile changed to a smirk. She turned around, letting Weiss fully admire her body. The stockings clung to her legs, and the white garter belt made Weiss swallow heavily.

 

“You know, I thought I was going to punish you by letting you see your cute little Ruby all dressed up like this,” Ruby said, sounding happier then she had in a while. “Let you look but not touch. But if you’re willing to bury the hatchet, then,” Ruby took a deep breath, “then I can do the same. Because we’re good now, right?”

 

“We really should talk this all out later,” Weiss said, in a non-committal tone. “But it sure would be awful to see you like this and not get to touch you,” Weiss added, raising her hands and wiggling her fingers. Ruby giggled. “Get on over here, girl.”

 

Ruby plopped down on Weiss’s lap. She was facing away from Weiss, and Weiss got an excellent view of Ruby’s butt, and how well the lingerie she was wearing presented it. Man, Ruby lucked out in getting this excellent set of lingerie. Either that, or she had shelled out even more money getting it customized for herself. Either way, it looked wonderful on Ruby’s body.

 

“Yeah, we should talk later,” Ruby said, sounding a bit worried about the idea. Then she looked over her shoulder, and flashed Weiss a brilliant, nervous smile. “And I’ve got something I want to give you later, okay?”

 

“Okay?” Weiss answered, wondering just what Ruby was planning.

 

Well, Ruby would give the mysterious _it_ to her eventually. And right now, there was something else on Weiss’s mind. Namely, how good Ruby’s silk-clad rear felt, rubbing against Weiss’s cock. She was getting harder and harder, pressing into her girlfriend’s butt. Weiss reached forward and grabbed Ruby’s hips, her fingers sliding over the ornate silk of the garters, corset and panties.

 

Ruby fiddled with herself, still turned away so that Weiss couldn’t really see what was happening. But she got a pretty good idea when Ruby sat up and then back down. There was only one thing in the world that could feel that wonderfully warm and wet.

 

Both girls moaned as Ruby’s wet folds wrapped around Weiss’s cock. Weiss smiled, giving Ruby a reassuring squeeze. What a wonderful feeling. So wet, so tight, so warm. Ruby must have gotten pretty aroused giving Weiss a blowjob. Which was honestly quite the change for the normally sexually vanilla girl. Or, Weiss thought with a snort, she had gotten wet thinking about how she was going to deny Weiss. A denial that had lasted until she had gotten wet.

 

Ruby’s bare hands felt nice, pressed against Weiss’s thighs. The younger Rose was leaned forward a bit, as she forced herself up and down. Weiss was quite content just to lay back and watch Ruby do her work, enjoying the wonderful sensation of a wet pussy wrapped around her shaft. For the second time today, and from two different women.

 

Weiss didn’t think it would be appropriate to compare how fun it was to fuck the pussies of the two Rose women in her life. Even if the thought of Summer wearing the lingerie Ruby was wearing (and not adjusted for size, a part of her mind suggested) sent a thrill of arousal through her.

 

Ruby was getting into it, it seemed. Even facing away from Weiss, her breathing was getting deeper. Weiss wished she could see the expression on Ruby’s face right now. She would probably have red cheeks and her lips would be pursed into an ‘O’ shape, and she would generally be looking like she was far too cute and innocent to be having sex.

 

Much less enjoying sex as much as Weiss could tell she was. Ruby had one tight grip on Weiss’s cock, her muscles squeezing down through the walls of her pussy. It felt _amazing_ , and Weiss was once again going to be cumming soon. She just hoped she would be able to make Ruby cum as well before she covered Ruby’s tight pussy with her seed.

 

Well, part of her hoped for that. The rest of her was quite happy just to revel in the pleasure of tight, wet warmth wrapped around her. Weiss let her hands wander over Ruby’s rear and the bottom half of her back. The silk lingerie covered almost all of Ruby’s skin, making Weiss’s fingers easily glide over the strands, before catching on the embroidery.

 

“This really does look good on you, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling as she touched her girlfriend’s body.

 

“I was planning to punish you by wearing this and not letting you have se… _fuck_ , not letting you _fuck_ me,” Ruby’s cheeks colored as she swore and as she shook her head. “What a waste that would have been, huh?”

 

“I certainly think so,” Weiss replied, flashing Ruby a smile. “You’re feeling _great_ around me, Ruby.”

 

“Thanks, Weiss!” Ruby said, turning her head to give Weiss a great, beaming smile. It was a far more natural look on Ruby’s face then the negative emotions Weiss had been seeing lately. “And you, you know,” Ruby blushed, “you’re feeling great inside of me too.”

 

“Really?” Weiss asked, her eyes dancing. “Would you say I’m more stuffing your pussy with my dick, or stirring it up?”

 

“Weissss,” Ruby moaned melodramatically, “don’t be nasty,” she hit Weiss’s thigh, a blow so light Weiss barely even felt it. “And the second,” Ruby added, so quietly Weiss could barely hear her.

 

Weiss grinned as Ruby turned back to look away from her. Ruby’s speed picked up, bouncing up and down faster and faster. It was nice that at least one of them had that kind of energy left. If Weiss had been asked to do it, her tongue would have been lolling out of her mouth like a dog.

 

And it was working wonders. Weiss was getting more and more aroused. Her orgasm was quickly approaching. And she could tell that Ruby’s climax was getting close, too. They were probably going to cum really close to each other.

 

In fact, Ruby came just before Weiss did. It was impossible to miss the shudder that ran through her entire body, or how her head snapped back. She gasped, the sound sweet to Weiss’s ears. And even sweeter was how she clenched down around Weiss’s dick. Ruby got so _tight_ it could barely be believed.

 

If Ruby said anything, it was so quiet that Weiss couldn’t hear it. But she could _feel_ , oh how she could feel, how tight Ruby clamps down. It was like she was trying to milk every drop of cum left inside Weiss out of her.

 

And Weiss was more then happy to give it to her. She couldn’t do anything else, she was so turned on. Weiss came, clawing at the couch cushions as she came. Her teeth pressed together as her nostrils flared, her body shaking and convulsing as she same.

 

Weiss sobbed in relief, feeling the cum getting coaxed out of her and into Ruby’s wet pussy. She still had enough cum left to make a decent load, covering the insides of Ruby’s pussy with her semen. It felt wonderful, even if the pleasure was starting to have a bit of a raw edge to it, after so many times with Summer today. And yesterday, for that matter.

 

“Oh man,” Ruby sighed, slumping forward. “Oh man, Weiss, that was amazing.”

 

Ruby slowly lifted herself up off of Weiss’s cock, twitching her panties back to cover herself up. She turned and smiled at Weiss, sweat beading on her forehead. There was a radiant glow about Ruby. She had obviously enjoyed the sex even more then Weiss had. And Weiss had enjoyed the sex a _lot_. She had cum, after all.

 

“I’m glad you liked it, Ruby,” Weiss said with a smile. “And now, maybe I should-.”

 

Ruby held up her hand, stopping Weiss in the middle of her excuse. Ruby looked at Weiss, her eyes unreadable.

 

“Well, Weiss,” Ruby paused and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “If you want to try… _anal_ ,” Ruby’s voice was almost a squeak, “then I’m willing to do it.” Ruby’s expression showed how much of a sacrifice she thought she was making for Weiss.

 

“Sure thing,” Weiss said excitedly. Anal with Summer was always wonderful, and Ruby had to be a lot tighter then her mother. Not too tight, hopefully. It wouldn’t be any fun if Weiss couldn’t get in. “Are you, you know, prepared?” Weiss asked, looking down at Ruby’s butt. It was amazing how quickly the right offer could change a mind, Weiss thought distantly.

 

“Yeah,” Ruby muttered, shame-faced and looking away from Weiss. “Before I came home. I thought it would be one more thing to tease you with.” She glanced up at Weiss, looking guilty. “Sorry, Weiss.”  
  
“No, no, not at all,” Weiss said, waving her hands and licking her lips. “I don’t feel bad about it at all.” Weiss paused as a thought struck her. “Hey, want to try a new position?”

 

“…Maybe?” Ruby asked, looking wary. “I’m not doing double anal or whatever.”  
  
Weiss wondered what double anal was, and if Ruby’s idea of it matched the reality. Either way, the important thing was that she had agreed.

 

“No, no, it’s simple,” Weiss said, standing up. “Just lean forward, and put your arms here…”

 

Within a minute, Weiss and Ruby were replicating one of the positions Summer had taught to Weiss. Weiss’s legs were straddling Ruby’s hips (she was so small she could barely reach), with Ruby’s legs stretching out behind Weiss. Ruby was bent over, parallel to the ground. It was quite the position, and one that put her ass in a very convenient fucking position.

 

Weiss tugged Ruby’s panties to one side, Ruby’s flesh warm against her fingers. She smiled, looking down at the exposed skin. Ruby’s ass still glistened a bit with the lube. She really had gone all out, preparing her revenge against Weiss. Weiss was glad that she had managed to short-circuit it. It would be a shame, not to enjoy what Ruby was offering here.

 

Weiss rested the tip of her dick against Ruby’s rear entrance. She didn’t miss how Ruby tightened up at that, shivering a bit. She _really_ didn’t like anal. Well, maybe she would learn to love it today.

 

Weiss slid forward, her cock spreading Ruby’s walls apart. Ruby moaned in the back of her throat as Weiss entered her. Weiss just sighed. Ruby’s ass felt _amazing_.

 

Of course, Ruby didn’t have her mother’s frame, or her mother’s taste for energetic sex. With Summer, Weiss would have already started pounding forward, grinding her hips against Summer’s ass and spanking her. With Ruby… Weiss shivered at the thought that reaction would bring. She went a lot slower and gentler with her girlfriend, doing her best to let Ruby get accustomed to the dick inside her tightest hole.

 

From the sounds Ruby was making, she wasn’t feeling as good as Weiss was. Or as Summer would. Weiss tried not to compare the two Rose women together so often, but it was so hard not too. After all, Summer had taught Weiss so _much_ about sex. How could she not think about the older, mature woman?

 

Weiss wasn’t as hard as she had been inside Ruby’s pussy. She was still erect, but she was no longer so aroused that she felt like her dick could shatter iron. Well, that tended only to happen when Summer was _really_ on top of her game. But even compared to normal, Weiss could tell that she wasn’t as hard as she could be. There had just been too much sex for her. On the other hand, with Ruby willing to try anal, Weiss was going to keep fucking her girlfriend’s ass even if she was as soft as could be.

 

Part of Weiss wondered if she should look into some chemical enhancement for herself. At her age, she wouldn’t have thought it was needed, but if she was going to keep on satisfying both Summer and Ruby, then she might need to look into a box of the pink pills.

 

Weiss let go of Ruby’s hips to run her finger against Ruby’s crotch. She frowned, glad that Ruby couldn’t see her face. Ruby was wet, but Weiss had a feeling most of that was from her earlier orgasm. If she was really enjoying anal, then there should be a lot more signs of it. Ruby’s breathing was rapid, sure, but Weiss wasn’t certain if it was from the _pleasure_ she was feeling.

 

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. It had been Ruby’s idea, and Weiss was enjoying her girlfriend’s ass. If Ruby wanted her to stop, then she could tell Weiss. Until then, Weiss planned to keep on fucking Ruby’s rear to her heart’s content.

 

It felt so very good, after all. Even with the fatigue Weiss was feeling, she could still appreciate how nice Ruby’s ass was. Both the tight tunnel she was inside, and Ruby’s ass in general. Not as big and soft as her mother’s but still a joy to play with. But not to spank.

 

Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hips again, shaking her head. That brief impulse that had entered her mind, to spank her girlfriend… Well, that would have been a bad idea. Much safer just to focus on filling Ruby’s asshole with her dick. And, eventually, with her semen.

 

And that moment was growing steadily closer. Even though there wasn’t the same _drive_ , the same _need_ Weiss had felt earlier, Ruby’s ass was still very nice indeed. There was a whole lot Weiss could love about that ass, and feeling it wrapped around her was making her feel better and better.

 

It was so tight, so _hot_. But mostly so tight. It was obvious that Ruby didn’t try out butt plugs like her mother did. In fact, it was kind of a good thing that Weiss wasn’t as hard as she could have been. If she was much bigger, then she might not have been able to fit inside Ruby’s rear. At least, not fit in comfortably. Or with an ignorable level of discomfort like Ruby might have been feeling right now.

 

“How are you feeling, Ruby?” Weiss asked between grunts. She couldn’t get a good look at Ruby’s face from this position.

 

“Great, just great,” Ruby replied, her tone of voice not quite selling it. “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m feeling really good,” Weiss said, sighing in happiness. “You’re feeling _great_ , Ruby.”

 

“Really? I’m glad you’re feeling good,” Ruby said, her voice sounding a lot more sincere as she said it. “Uh, could you reach underneath me and… touch me?”

 

Weiss considered making Ruby actually describe what she was asking for. A Ruby that was trying to talk dirty was an even cuter Ruby than normal. But then she decided not to. She knew what Ruby wanted, and it was simple enough to let go of Ruby’s hip once again and run her fingers along the outside of Ruby’s panties.

 

Ruby moaned as Weiss’s fingers sought out her clit underneath the thin fabric of her panties.  Ruby’s hips twitched as Weiss found it, the stiff nub poking out. The sound Ruby made was very, very sweet to Weiss’s ears.

 

So sweet, in fact, that Weiss was about to cum. Maybe it was the way Ruby twitched her hips from side to side, making Weiss’s cock scrape against her walls in new and exciting ways. Maybe it was just the chance to enjoy the rare treat of Ruby Rose’s ass. Whatever it was, it was enough for Weiss to cum.

 

Weiss groaned, shoving her hips forward and burying her dick inside of Ruby. The orgasm welling up inside of her felt good, a sharp, raw, pleasurable sensation. Her dick pulsed inside of Ruby’s rear, as Ruby’s tight, hot ass coaxed another load of semen out of her.

 

Ruby moaned as well, though her voice didn’t have the tinge of pleasure to it that Weiss’s did. But Weiss kept on rubbing Ruby’s clit though her panties, bringing her girlfriend as much pleasure as she could. Her motions were ragged as her body shook underneath the jagged pleasure of orgasm number… she had no idea how many times she had cum over the past twenty-four hours. At least two dozen, she was sure.

 

Weiss pulled back as her orgasm ended, her dick sliding out of Ruby’s ass. A small amount of cum followed her, blending in pretty well with the white of the lingerie and Ruby’s pale skin. As Ruby straightened up, even more followed it.

 

“I’m, uh, glad that felt good for you, Weiss,” Ruby said, turning around to look at her girlfriend. She twitched her panties back into position. “Do you want to go again? Because, um,” Ruby looked down, embarrassed, “I’m still feeling kind of… horny.” The last word was at a noticeably quieter tone.

 

It was cute how flustered Ruby could get over dirty talk. Especially since a torrent of filth could pour from her mother’s lips, sending a thunderbolt of arousal down Weiss’s spine as the older woman described what Summer wanted Weiss to do to her. Not that Weiss was a _whole_ lot better at dirty talk, of course.

 

Weiss had exactly one orgasm left in her. She was _exhausted_. So she was going to be make certain that this orgasm was a good one. Or at least that it was in a good position. And Weiss had an idea about what that position would be.

 

Cleaning herself off, Weiss smiled at Ruby. Ruby still looked up for more, with far more energy then Weiss had left. Either though Weiss had always had a much larger sex drive then Ruby ever had.

 

“Yeah, I’m up for another round. Do you have any ideas?” Weiss asked, tossing the dirty tissue away.

 

“Sure,” Ruby said cheerily. “Just, uh, I think I’m done for anal for a long while, okay?” Ruby winced as she rubbed her rear.

 

“Sure thing,” Weiss said, tugging Ruby towards her.

 

In a single move, Weiss managed to flip Ruby over, putting her down onto the couch. One of Ruby’s stockinged legs hung off of the couch as her back pressed against the cushions. Weiss loomed over her, smiling widely.

 

“Oh, I know what this position is called,” Ruby said, smiling as she tugged her panties to the side once more. That lingerie looked cute as hell on Ruby, but there _were_ some problems with getting access to it. “You’re thinking of missionary, aren’t you?”  
  
“Not quite,” Weiss said, settling in between Ruby’s legs. “Winter’s manuals call this a mating press.” The lie about her sister flowed easily from Weiss’s lips. “Supposed to be fun.”

 

“Just so long as we don’t _really_ mate,” Ruby said cheerily. “It’s fine with me!”

 

Weiss grinned back as she coaxed her dick to get as hard as it could. It wasn’t very hard, but it should still be enough to get herself to cum. Especially in Ruby’s wet pussy.

 

Weiss slid into Ruby’s folds. It was just as wonderful as it had been the first time today. Weiss wished she had more energy to give Ruby the proper fucking this position demanded. But she was a Schnee! She was going to give it her very best, bringing Ruby as much pleasure as she could.

 

“Oh, Weiss,” Ruby moaned, clutching at Weiss’s shoulders. “Oh, baby.”

 

Weiss smiled down at Ruby, and picked up the pace, pushing into Ruby’s folds. She was getting soaking wet, staining her lingerie. There was no way she’d be able to return that now, Weiss thought. And it was all because of her and Ruby. The thought warmed her heart.

 

And other things as well. Despite Weiss’s fatigue, she could feel her orgasm slowly, steadily rising inside of her. It was getting closer and closer as she fucked Ruby. As she looked into Ruby’s happy face. As she looked at her bouncing breasts, barely contained by the lingerie that was so very skimpy up top. There were so many wonderful things about Ruby, and Weiss wished she had the sexual stamina to fully appreciate them.

 

But Weiss’s head was starting to pound, and her stomach was starting to churn. The orgasm she could feel, rising up inside of her, was a relief in more ways than one. And it was right _here_.

 

Weiss could tell that this was her last orgasm for a while. Hopefully, it would satisfy Ruby. She grunted and groaned, sounding like an animal as she pumped her cum into Ruby’s pussy.

 

Ruby moaned, obviously brought over the brink by Weiss’s orgasm. She clutched at the couch, smiling widely and a bit dopily as she came. It was a beautiful sight. It was a pity that Weiss didn’t have the strength left to appreciate it.

 

Weiss fell down, barely catching herself. Her entire body was shaking from fatigue. Ruby wrapped her arms around her, still radiating bliss from her orgasm.

 

“Oh, that felt wonderful, Weiss,” Ruby moaned, smiling widely as she snuggled up against Weiss.

 

“Yeah, I loved it too,” Weiss said, a tired, satisfied expression on her face. It wasn’t even lunch yet, but she felt ready to go to bed. Two extended sex sessions in the morning, following a marathon yesterday. She was feeling _wiped_.

 

Weiss lazily let her hands wander over Ruby’s body. Ruby was so soft. And so tiny, too. It was a treat to hold on to her, feeling her heart beating in her chest as the younger Rose recovered.

 

Weiss and Ruby idly talked about not all that much. Just safe, innocuous conversation. At least, until-

 

“And you could tell Summer and Tai,” Weiss said. Her eyes widened as she felt Ruby’s muscles clench up underneath her.

 

“Yeah, or maybe not,” Ruby said, turning on her side to face away from Weiss. “Let’s not talk about them, okay?”

 

“Are you sure?” Weiss said, still pressing on. She sat up to look down at her girlfriend. “Ruby, I don’t know why you’re taking the divorce so hard, but-!”

 

Ruby sat up in turn, a thunderous look better fitting Yang all over her face. She glared at Weiss.

 

“I _said_ , I don’t want to talk about it, alright!?” Ruby repeated, almost yelling.

 

Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes. Summer was never like this. She didn’t have these irrational touchy subjects.

 

“Fine,” Weiss growled, sliding off of the couch. “Be that way. I’m going to go take a nap.”  
  
Weiss stalked around the side of the couch, knowing that she was making the inevitable conversation so much worse by this. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. If Ruby was going to act this childish, she didn’t want to have to deal with her.

 

“Wait, Weiss!”

 

Weiss stopped. The air of heartbreak in Ruby’s voice managed to stop her from leaving the room. Slowly, her emotions a churning mix inside of her, Weiss turned back around to look at Ruby.

 

“I’m sorry, Weiss,” Ruby said, staring down at the back of the couch. “I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

 

Weiss debated for a split second, then she stepped forward. She wrapped Ruby up in a big hug, holding her girlfriend close to her. Ruby squeaked, and then wrapped her arms around Weiss in turn.

 

“Weiss…” Ruby said. “Do… do you want to know why I’m so upset?” Ruby sounded closed to tears.

 

“Of course, Ruby,” Weiss said, her earlier anger with Ruby vanishing.

 

“It’s just,” Ruby pressed her face against Weiss’s bare shoulder, muffling her words. Weiss could still understand her, though. “When we were kids, I thought I had the best family in the world. Dad and Mom and Yang, and we all loved each other. They were everything I thought a couple should be. I,” Ruby had started crying, her tears running down Weiss’s skin, “I co-could see how much they w, were in love and-!”

 

Ruby paused for a moment, quietly crying into Weiss’s shoulder. Weiss kept on hugging her, starting to feel embarrassed and guilty.

 

“I knew it was true love,” Ruby said, pulling her face away from Weiss’s shoulder. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, cascading out of her grey eyes. “And I knew I could have the exact same thing with you. And, and now,” Ruby slumped down onto the couch, staring at the cushion, “if they cou-couldn’t make it work, how can we?”

 

“And that’s why you don’t want to talk about Summer, isn’t it?” Weiss said quietly, closing her eyes.

 

“Of _course_ ,” Ruby hissed, anger suddenly appearing in her sorrow. “If, if she ha-hadn’t gotten-!” Ruby started crying even harder. So hard, in fact, at first Weiss couldn’t make out her words.

 

“B-but Weiss?” Ruby looked up at Weiss, who swallowed heavily as she stared back. “I, I know that we have something even better then my parents did, right?” Ruby’s voice was desperate, searching for consolation and affirmation.  “I talked to Blake and Y, Yang, and I,” Ruby paused for breath, “I thought about what they said, and I know that we’re stronger then Mom and Dad were.” Ruby’s shoulders were shaking.

 

“Be-because for as long as I-“ Ruby stopped looking to the side and wiping her streaming eyes. “Because for as long as we’ve been dating,” Ruby was obviously trying too hard to keep her voice level, “I’ve known that we were soulmates. That we really _get,_ we really love each other. Right?” Ruby’s voice was as fragile as glass.

 

Weiss didn’t think she had ever felt like more of a shitheel then at this very minute. Her gorge rose in her throat as she tried to say something, anything to comfort Ruby. The weight of everything she had been doing, going behind Ruby’s back, _cheating_ on Ruby with her own _mother_ , hit her like a tsunami.

 

Oh God. Oh God. Weiss slowly stepped backwards, her nerveless arms falling away from Ruby. Ruby looked at her, her expression cracking as Weiss backed away.

 

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, sounding like her heart was breaking. “Weiss, where are you going?”

 

Weiss’s back hit the wall. She clutched at it, trying not to throw up. Ruby hopped off the couch and started towards Weiss, slightly wobbling. Then she gasped, and turned around.

 

“Wait, Weiss, I forgot something,” Ruby said, turning around and heading for the bags still on the floor where she had dropped them.

 

Weiss stared after Ruby with wide eyes. It was like she couldn’t think at all, even as Ruby started going through the bags with an increasingly feverish determination. What was she _doing_? Why was she doing it?

 

“It’s not here. It’s not here!” Ruby’s head whipped up. She was crying again, in large, ugly sobs. “Weiss, did you see a tiny little box?” Ruby gestured with her hands, outlining something no larger then a few inches on a side.

 

Weiss mutely shook her head. She hadn’t even _glanced_ at the bags. She had no idea what should have been in them, or where anything might have gone.

 

“No, Weiss, I _need_ that box,” Ruby said, her voice starting to break up as her crying grew harder and harder. “Ha-Where is it?”

 

Ruby didn’t wait for Weiss to answer. Instead, she started running for the bathroom. She brushed right past Weiss, slamming the door shut behind her. Through the closed door, Weiss could hear loud, ugly sobs and retching noises.

 

Weiss couldn’t bring herself to move from her spot against the wall. She had no idea what she should be doing. Something? Anything? What? She felt like the worst person alive, listening to her girlfriend crying her heart out.  In fact, she was starting to feel nauseous on her own, from the sounds of Ruby throwing up and her the crushing weight of her own guilt.

 

What had Weiss done? What was she going to do?

*******

Summer exhaled, trying to stay calm. This would just take a few minutes. And then she should be able to relax, knowing for certain one way or another. Riiiight.

 

Man, she wished Ruby hadn’t shown up so suddenly. Or that Summer had been able to keep a tighter grip on herself and not have gotten so distracted with Weiss. The entire conversation Summer had been planning to have hadn’t even begun.

 

And it was a pretty important conversation to have. Weiss hadn’t been using a condom, and Summer hadn’t been as diligent about her pills as she should have been, given the chaos of the move and everything. And now that Summer’s period was two days late…

 

Well, preemptively calming Weiss down by having sex with her had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, though, Summer wished she had just bitten the bullet and started talking right away. Summer had only picked up this test on her way back home, but the thought of her possibly being pregnant had been weighing more and more heavily on her.

 

And now, enough time had passed. Summer took a deep breath and looked down at the little white plastic length.

 

Fuck.

 

Summer was pregnant. It was obvious who it was by. And now, now Summer had gotten knocked up by someone _literally_ young enough to be her daughter and she was going to have tell Weiss.

 

Well, Summer had been leaning on Weiss to come out about the two of them. Maybe this could be what was needed. Silver linings and all of that.

 

Summer stared at the wall in her empty apartment and started to think, long and hard.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Snow in Summer Ch. 10**

Yang’s head hurt. It really, _really_ hurt. She couldn’t remember the last time she had suffered a hangover this bad. Of course, yang also couldn’t remember the last time she had _needed_ to get drunk so bad.

 

Yang shuddered. Even after… she tried to remember how many pubs, bars, taverns and liquor shops she had visited last night before giving up as the effort drove twin railroad spikes into her skull. Even after all of that, she could _still_ remember watching her beloved little sister giving a blowjob to Weiss.

 

The thought sent a shiver down Yang’s spine as she slowly crawled out of bed. God, she had been hoping she would get so drunk last night that she would forget everything that had happened for the entire day. No such luck.

 

The front door slammed open. Yang slowly staggered out of the bedroom. That had better be Blake. No, that better be Blake with a jumbo sized bottle of aspirin. Yang wasn’t sure which she regretted more right now. Stumbling in and seeing a naked Weiss and Ruby, or drinking so much.

 

It _was_ Blake in the main room of their home. But she didn’t have a bottle of aspirin on her. Instead, she was wearing a _very_ nice skirt and blouse.

 

Yang peered at her girlfriend, blinking rapidly. Why was Blake dressed up so nice? Not that Yang ever needed a reason _not_ to look at her cute girlfriend looking good. But that blouse needed to be ironed every time Blake wore it, and Blake _hated_ ironing.

 

“Hey, Blake,” Yang said, wincing at how her words beat on her eardrums. “What’s happening? Got a job interview?” Wait, was today even a weekday? Yang couldn’t remember.

 

“…No, Yang,” Blake asked, her eyebrows climbing up her forehead as she stared at Yang. “It’s about Ruby. Remember?”

 

“God, I remember,” Yang said, slumping down in her chair. “Don’t remind me.”

 

“I think I have to, since we’re supposed to go be seeing her this morning,” Blake said, sounding far more amused by the situation then Yang thought was deserved.

 

“We are?” Yang said, rubbing her forehead. God, what had she done after leaving Ruby’s apartment? Obviously she and Blake had talked, but what on earth about? Where to get a good hangover cure, hopefully. “Why? And what’s with the box?”  
  
Yang vaguely gestured at the large white box sitting in front of her. It was about two and a half feet on a side and a foot tall. There weren’t any labels on it.

 

“Okayyy,” Blake said, sitting down at the table across from Yang. “How about you tell me what happened yesterday. If you can remember it.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I can remember it,” Yang said, nodding and wincing. Blake waited for a second then waved her hand for Yang to continue. Coughing, Yang did so. “God, I went to Rube’s for a chat, and when I opened the door… Bang, there was…” Yang’s courage ran out as she stared down at the table, occasionally glancing up at Blake’s bemused, amused face.

 

“Uh, Ruby and Weiss were… being together,” Yang finished lamely. “Right in the middle of the living room.”

 

“Wow, really?” Blake asked, leaning back in her chair, a small smile flickering on her face. “Man, when I told her to be a bit more confident, I didn’t think she’d, well, go that far.”

 

“Thanks, Blake,” Yang said, shooting her girlfriend a dirty look, though one without any heat behind it. “You’re a real help.”

 

“Of course I am,” Blake said, laughing. “So that’s what happened. You absolutely refused to tell me anything yesterday. That was the beer talking, I suppose.” Yang winced. “So that’s why you decided to go out and get hammered?”

 

Yang nodded. She knew she should be getting up and looking for some aspirin, but it just seemed like too much work to stand at the moment.

 

“Well, do you remember the conversation we had yesterday afternoon?” Blake asked pleasantly.

 

Yang hesitated. Now that her memory was being jogged a bit, she _could_ remember talking to Blake. About… something. She had already raided the beers they kept in the house. And, as such, Yang couldn’t remember _what_ the two of them had actually discussed.

 

“No,” Yang said, rubbing her forehead, wishing the pounding would stop. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“Right,” Blake said. “ _Anyways_ , you need to get dressed. Get dressed _nicely_ , too.”

 

“Hey,” Yang said, smiling. “This is the very best tank-top I own. What do you mean, I should dress even fancier?” Yang was rewarded by a small smile and giggle from Blake, before the black-haired girl shook her head.

 

“I mean it, Yang. Go take a shower. I’ll lay out something for you to wear.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll get cleaned up,” Yang said, raising her hands. “But _why_? What’s happening?”

 

“Why, I told you everything yesterday,” Blake said, all wide-eyed innocence. “And you know how much I hate repeating myself, Yang.”

 

Yang shot Blake a look. Blake didn’t budge, and just kept serenely smiling. Grumbling, Yang stood up from the table and wandered back towards the bathroom. Blake was always like this when Yang got wasted and she didn’t. Flaunting the superiority of one who doesn’t have a hangover over the one who does.

 

Yang stumbled (quite literally) through the motions of taking a shower. As she dried (and dried and dried) her hair, she stared into her reflection. Reddened eyes stared back. Yang winced. Yeah, she was going to be feeling this for a good long while. And remembering it for even longer.

 

Yang stepped back into the living room, wearing a very pretty white and gold dress Blake had laid on their bed. Blake was looking down at her phone, frowning before glancing up at Yang. The frown disappeared, replaced by a large smile.

 

“Well, don’t you look _wonderful_ ,” Blake said, taking a few steps towards Yang and giving her a hug. “See? Can barely even tell what you were up to last night,” Blake added, sniffing Yang’s breath.

 

“I always look good,” Yang said. She smiled and flexed her muscles a bit, feeling Blake’s hands on her upper arms. “Remember what you told me when you saw me finishing up at the gym last month.”

 

Blake flushed and bit her lip, in an expression that made Yang, even though she was still feeling pretty crappy, want to do all kinds of things to her. Blake always had the cutest expressions. No, cute wasn’t quite the right word.

 

As Yang tried to rack her mind to best describe how Blake could look sometimes, Blake stepped backward. There was a light blush on her face as she coughed.

 

“Anyways, have you gotten a call from Ruby today, Yang? I was, uh, expecting to hear from her.”

 

“Ruby?” Yang frowned, digging her phone out of her purse. “No, I don’t think so.” Yang glanced down at the screen. “Nope, not a peep. Why? Is she related to all of… this?” Yang waved her arms, trying to encapsulate the air of mystery Blake was creating.

 

“I’m afraid I’ve already said too much,” Blake said, grinning and stepping out of easy reach of Yang’s arms.

 

“Said too-! Blakey,” Yang scowled at her girlfriend. “You’ve only said enough to make me want to hear more!”

 

“Really?” Blake said, looking perfectly innocent and shocked as she fished the car keys off of the hook they rested on. “Gosh. Well, while you think that over, grab the c- the box, would you?”

 

“Sure, sure,” Yang grumbled. Oh, she was going to get Blake back for this once she felt better. She didn’t know _how_ , exactly, but she would. Tickling Blake, maybe. Blake was so sensitive and _so_ embarrassed about that. “So what’s in this box anyways?” Yang asked, picking it up in one hand and flipping the top open for a peek.

 

“You’ll see,” Blake said, jingling the car keys. “Now come on, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

 

“Right, right,” Yang said, glancing down. “And we can’t take Bumblebee dressed like this.”

 

Yang put the top of the box back down. So, chocolate cake, huh? Homemade, too, which wasn’t a huge surprise from Blake. But why?  
  
Even as Yang thought that, through the haze and the ache in her head, she made a connection. Chocolate cake was, well, it wasn’t Ruby’s _favorite_ dessert, but it was her favorite dessert that could be whipped up without going to pick strawberries (Ruby _hated_ store bought berries, and Yang couldn’t blame her). So, this was for Ruby, huh? _Why_? Yang didn’t need much of a reason to dote on her little sis, but, well, Ruby was _Yang’s_ little sister, not Blake’s.

 

Goooood, Yang was still too hungover to figure all of this out. And it was too damn bright out. Yang hoped that wherever they were going (Ruby’s probably) she could get some aspirin to deal with all of this.

 

“Come on Blake, what’s going on,” Yang tried again as she followed Blake out of the door.

 

“You’ll see, you’ll see,” Blake said laughing as she hopped into her car. “It will be a real shock for you, I bet.”

*******

Weiss couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so badly. Her head had been whirling and her gut had been throbbing all night. In fact, she had made several trips to the bathroom, dry-heaving over the toilet while listening to Ruby whimper in their bedroom.

 

Weiss slowly staggered out into the main room of their apartment, feeling like she hadn’t slept for a single second. Ruby was already up, and looking even worse then Weiss was. She was searching the apartment for the fourth time, throwing cushions aside and looking in corners. Her eyes were very red and baggy from crying and worrying all night.

 

The one plus side of how distressed Ruby was from losing a box (a box that she refused to tell Weiss about its contents) was that Ruby hadn’t had the presence of mind to ask why Weiss was feeling so shitty herself. Weiss had been beating herself up over the course of the night over just what it was that she had been doing. God, cheating on Ruby with her _mother_. What the hell had Weiss been thinking? Even if Summer was hot and attractive and interested in Weiss…

 

Weiss flushed a bit, realizing just what a bind she was in. She loved Ruby, and she loved Summer. How could she pick between the two? Well, she _had_ been picking up until yesterday. Weiss had been leaning towards Summer. But now with Ruby’s confession, things weren’t quite so simple.

 

Weiss realized that Ruby had asked her something. Blinking, she shook her head and looked at her girlfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” Weiss said, rubbing her eyes. “I wasn’t paying attention. What did you say?”

 

Ruby made a hard little noise before repeating herself. There was an unhappy look on her face as she looked at Weiss.

 

“I said I don’t think its here,” Ruby said. “I’m going to go search the rest of the apartment building.” Ruby started to look more nervous and upset then angry at Weiss. “And then, god, I don’t know, retrace my steps yesterday.”

 

“Okay,” Weiss said, nodding slowly and wishing she had had her morning cup already. “Want me to help you?”  
  
“No! No, I’ve got this,” Ruby said quickly, slipping her shoes on. “I’ll be back when I find it!”

 

Ruby left the apartment, leaving Weiss slumped over in the small kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. What was she going to do? _What_ was she going to _do_?

 

Weiss loved Ruby. And Weiss loved Summer. Nothing wrong there, Weiss thought. But Ruby didn’t love Summer, or even like her. And Weiss really had no idea how Summer felt about her daughter, at least to the extent of being willing to share.

 

Weiss’s phone buzzed. She glanced down at it, and saw a text from Summer. Weiss was much too tired and upset to even think about reading that right now, let alone responded. She left her phone sitting on the counter as she prepared her breakfast.

 

She just wasn’t ready to deal with Summer right now. Weiss had no idea what she was going to tell the older woman, or even how she should phrase it. Her mind was a jumble, tilting crazily from one side to the other, threatening to fall apart any second now.

 

Weiss’s phone buzzed again. And again and again, five messages in three minutes. Finally, Weiss gave in and opened the phone up. Sure enough, they were all from Summer, asking about Weiss. And if she could come see Weiss.

 

Weiss glanced at the door, before nodding. Ruby was probably long gone to wherever she had gotten the mystery box from. She could see Summer right now. And it would probably be best if they had this conversation face to face.

 

Weiss sent an answering text back and picked up her mug again. She hadn’t even brought it to her lips when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Weiss padded over to the door. Peering through the peephole, Weiss’s jaw dropped. Summer was on the other side, glancing down at her phone.

 

Weiss hauled the door open. Summer looked up from her phone and smiled at Weiss, making Weiss feel suddenly weak.

 

“Good morning, Weiss,” Summer said. “Mind if I come in?”

 

“Uh,” Weiss said, stepping back a bit, “but Ruby…”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Summer said, stepping in, making her sun dress swirl around her legs. “I saw Ruby leave the apartment before I sent you the texts. She won’t bother us for a while.”

 

Summer sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at Weiss. She fiddled with her purse, toying with the zipper that held it shut. Weiss preferred to watch her hand lightly tug at the metal tab instead of looking at Summer’s face. Okay, what should she say? And how should she say it? This was like the aftermath of the first time they had had sex. The first time Weiss had cheated on Ruby, she forced herself to admit.

 

“Summer-.”

 

“I’m-.”

 

Both Weiss and Summer started to speak at the same moment, talking over each other. Summer stopped talking, and, with a somewhat unsteady chuckle, waved Weiss on. Weiss took a deep breath and called on all her lessons for deportment from childhood.

 

“Summer,” Weiss said, forcing herself to look Summer in the eyes. “I think,” Weiss wanted to shut up, to not say these words. But she made herself keep going. “I think we should take a break from seeing each other.”

 

“Wh-what?” Summer asked in shock, her eyes going wide as she stood up from the couch arm. “But why, Weiss?” The anguish in her voice was so raw it shook Weiss. “Why would you say something like that right now?”

 

“Even though you’ve been making me feel wonderful,” Weiss continued, the words spilling from her lips without reason or ordering, “I think it would be for the best if we avoided each other for a few…” For how long? Weiss had no idea. Days, weeks, months, forever? No, not forever. “For a while.”

 

“Because even though I have some strong feeling for you,” Weiss continued, not really noticing the look on Summer’s face, “I think it would be better for the both of us if we didn’t run the risk of discovery anymore and, and-.” Weiss groped around for something more to say. In the process, she looked at Summer.

 

Summer had an… interesting look on her face. There was anger and sick amusement and shock and several other emotions mixed in. One hand was in her purse, doing _something_.

 

“I’m pregnant, Weiss,” Summer said as Weiss tried to think of how to continue.

 

That threw a bucket of ice water on what Weiss had been planning to say. She blinked, twice, staring at the older woman. Pregnant. _Pregnant_?

 

“You’re pregnant?” Weiss repeated stupidly.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Summer said, almost hissing the words. “My period was a bit late, so I decided to look into it.” Her hand slid out of her purse, clutching four different white wands. “I’m pregnant, Weiss.”

 

Weiss numbly took the offered tests. She only had to glance at them once to see that all four of them were showing the distinctive blue line. Pregnant. Summer was pregnant. And it was obvious who had gotten her pregnant.

 

Weiss staggered forward and collapsed on the couch, staring ahead. Summer was _pregnant_. The thought kept on running through her head, disordering every other thought she had managed to assemble.

 

“Well, it looks like you’re going to be a father,” Summer said, in a too-light and joking manner. The joke fell _flat_ , with Weiss barely even acknowledging that Summer had spoken.

 

Weiss clutched the sides of her head. She could feel a headache coming on. She should have thought about this. Had she ever _once_ used a condom while fucking Summer? Weiss didn’t think so. No, she and Summer had fucked and fucked and fucked, without the slightest consideration for anything beyond how good it felt.

 

“I’m going to be a _mother_ ,” Weiss said, half to herself. She couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t even out of college yet.

 

“If, if you,” Summer paused and laid a hand on Weiss’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to be…” Summer stopped again. “I can raise the child on my own, if that’s what you want.” Summer’s voice said, without using words, everything she thought of that idea.

 

“No. _No!_ ” Weiss said, sitting up straight and shaking her head. “No, I won’t do that to you, Summer.” Weiss’s body was starting to feel even more out of sorts then when she had gotten out of bed. “I,” Weiss paused and took a deep breath. “I’ll help you. I, I’ve _got_ to be a better parent then my own. And if I was the one to do it, then I have to take responsibility.”  
  
Weiss’s brain was barely engaging in what she was saying. The words were flowing out of her gut, ideas that had been set in stone long before she and Summer had ever started their relationship. And, of course, there was also the fact that she was a Schnee to consider.

 

Weiss had known, ever since Winter had been disowned, that it would be up to her to continue the family line. She was the heiress and would be expected, in time, to make an heir of her own, to one day own the Schnee holdings. But the fullness of time had, her father had made clear, meant after several other milestones had been reached.

 

Like marriage. Weiss stiffened. What was she going to tell Ruby about this? There was no possible way to hide Summer’s pregnancy, even if it was a good idea to do so. Especially because the Schnee genes were very strong, and almost all of them had the distinctive white hair. Once the child was a few months old, and their hair was obviously _white_ instead of a light blonde… Well, Summer had only ever spent time with one member of the Schnee family.

 

“People are going to find out,” Weiss said, squeezing down on her knees through her nightgown. “There’s not going to be a way to hide this.” She quickly explained the thoughts that had flashed through her mind. Summer listened along, nodding with a serious expression on her face.

 

“Yeah, people are going to know I’m pregnant,” Summer said, reaching over and taking Weiss’s hand. “But redheads are _really_ common for my family. Me, Ruby, my mom, a scattering of other relatives, we’ve all got the red hair. Our child doesn’t have to be a Schnee.” Summer hesitated for a second and then continued in a cooler tone of voice. “And I can always say that it was just some stranger in an one-night stand, if the baby has red hair.”

 

Weiss nodded slowly, wondering if that was a good thing or not. She’d just have to cross her fingers and hope that Summer’s predication came true. And if she would really have the guts to go through with all of this.

 

“And Weiss?” Summer asked, scooting closer to Weiss. “If we’re going to have the baby together, then we should probably be _together_. I think you should move in with me.”

 

Weiss opened her mouth and shut it again. A dozen half-completed thoughts flashed through her mind as she tried to figure out what to think. Nothing was coming clearly or easily.

 

“I’m not sure I want to do that to Ruby,” Weiss said slowly. “It wouldn’t be very nice to her.”  
  
“No, it wouldn’t,” Summer said, nodding. She squeezed Weiss’s hand again. She sighed, and Weiss looked at her for the first time.

 

Summer looked roughly half as nervous and upset as Weiss felt. Of course, there was still plenty of worry and fear in her eyes.

  
“I have an idea,” Summer said, inching closer to Weiss. “About how to deal with Ruby.” A number of ridiculous ideas drawn from crime shows flashed through Weiss’s mind in an instant while Summer took a deep breath. “I think she’ll come to accept it, in time.”

 

“You can stay with Ruby,” Summer said, staring into Weiss’s pale blue eyes. “But you have to tell her about us, _and_ that we’re going to continue to see each other. Okay? I’m not going to give you up.”

 

Weiss swallowed heavily. That was going to be quite the thing to convince Ruby of. Weiss wasn’t certain how she could manage it. But Summer’s voice made it clear that Weiss better figure out a way if she and Summer were going to stay together. And Weiss _had_ to stay with Summer. Especially now that she was pregnant with Weiss’s baby.

 

“Okay. I’ll do it,” Weiss said, already sweating from nervousness at what she was going to have to do. And from the slowly rising temperature in the apartment. It wasn’t even nine yet, but it was already getting warm. “But, Summer, I think we should still take a small break, just to ward off suspicion.”

 

“Hah,” Summer snorted. “Yeah, I nearly had a heart attack when Yang came in here yesterday. But,” she fixed Weiss with a finger, “don’t think this is a reason not to tell Ruby about us, okay?”  
  
“I won’t,” Weiss said, placating Summer.

 

“And,” Summer continued, a familiar light of mischief entering her eyes, “if I’m going to have to go without you for a while, I want to make certain that I get something _good_ out of it.”  
  
Summer’s hand trailed up from Weiss’s knee along her thigh. Weiss flushed as she realized what Summer was suggesting. And how nice it sounded.

 

“We, we really shouldn’t,” Weiss said in a supremely unconvincing voice. “Ruby might come back.”

 

“If she hasn’t come back yet, she won’t come back for _hours_ ,” Summer said, running her fingers around Weiss’s lower stomach, pressing down against the white nightgown. “And I want to thank you for doing the right thing.”

 

Weiss and Summer lay close to each other, slowly recovering from their efforts. It felt wonderful to be held in Summer’s arms, and to be held by her in turn. Weiss slowly ran her hands along Summer’s back, feeling the muscles and bone underneath her skin. Summer really was an amazing woman. An amazingly horny woman, too.

 

“N-no,” Weiss said, not sounding remotely convincing even to herself. “We- ah!” Weiss gasped as Summer nipped at her neck.

 

‘Shouldn’t what, Weiss?” Summer asked, running her hand over Weiss’s crotch. Weiss’s dick was getting hard and Summer squeezed her hand down around it. “Shouldn’t have sex right here once again? When it felt so, so good?”

 

“Mmm,” Weiss moaned, trying to find the strength inside her to say no.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Summer said, laughing. She sank to her knees in between Weiss’s legs. “I thought you’d come around to my point of view.”

 

Summer started pulling at Weiss’s nightgown, and Weiss helped her, pulling the entire thing over her head and throwing it away. Weiss shivered, sitting in front of Summer in only her bra and panties. Her cock was hard now, sticking straight up out of her panties.

 

“You know, I just bought this dress,” Summer said, glancing down at her forest green dress. “Don’t want it to get messy.” She looked up and Weiss and winked. “And we both know its going to get messy, isn’t it?”  
  
Weiss blushed, and nodded. If this was going to be the last time she had with Summer for a while, then she better make sure it was a _good_ one. And even though Weiss was feeling a bit drained from so much sex over so short a time frame over the past few days, she was still ready to fuck Summer.

 

Summer neatly folded her dress, pretending not to notice how Weiss was staring at her. But the small smile on her face showed how much of a lie that was. Turning back, Summer ran a hand through her hair, smiling up at Weiss.

 

“Oh, you noticed,” Summer said, looking down at her body. “It’s just a little thing I picked up.”  
  
Weiss swallowed heavily. Summer was wearing some extremely… extremely… that was some lingerie. Weiss didn’t think she had ever seen something so… well, slutty, and she and Summer had been doing a _lot_ of things together.

 

It was pure white lingerie. The innocence and purity of it, though, was made a joke by how there were holes cut into it. Both Summer’s nipples and her pussy were on full display. There was nothing hiding them. In fact, the lingerie barely even covered Summer’s boobs and crotch. There was only the thinnest connection between the two cups of her bra, for instance.

 

“…Nice,” Weiss squeaked, her dick getting as hard as it possibly could as she looked down at her mature lover.

 

“Yeah, I thought so,” Summer said, leaning forward, resting her tits against Weiss’s cock. Weiss could feel soft, warm flesh pressing against her. It was wonderful. “Just something I couldn’t pass up when I saw.”

 

Summer lifted herself up a bit and then sank back down. Weiss’s cock slid between her boobs, enveloped by Summer’s beautiful, large, soft breasts. It felt just as wonderful as it ever did.

 

Summer didn’t need to press her breasts together to sandwich Weiss’s cock in between them. Her bra did the job just fine, letting her rest her hands on Weiss’s thighs and stare up at the smaller girl. Or playing with her nipples, which, Weiss saw, were already stiff.

 

“You know,” Summer said, smiling as she started to slide up and down along Weiss’s shaft, “my tits are going to get even bigger.” Her smile grew as Weiss started a bit. “Yup, they’re going to fill _up_ with milk, my body just making tons of the stuff. And it’s going to start way before the baby is born.” Weiss swallowed heavily. “I’m going to need someway to get it out of me. I wonder what way that will be?”  
  
Weiss had an idea about how to solve that problem. _Man_ , she had an idea. And the idea of Summer with even bigger breasts then she had now, oh _man_ , that was a tempting thought. Weiss squirmed around on the couch, thinking about what Summer was going to look like as their child grew inside of her.

 

Weiss hadn’t realized she had a pregnancy fetish. Or maybe she just had a _Summer_ fetish. That seemed just as likely. Either way, the thought of Summer cradling her swollen belly, with Weiss’s child inside, was an utterly arousing one for Weiss.

 

Weiss groaned as Summer kept on giving her a titjob, sliding up and down along Weiss’s shaft, her large, soft, warm breasts enveloping her dick. It felt just as good as it always did. It felt so good, in fact, that Weiss realized she was about to cum, after just a few minutes of being tended too. Summer’s lingerie and the thought of Summer’s pregnant body and _Summer_ were all just too much for her to handle.

 

“Summer,” Weiss moaned. “I’m going to cum soon.”  
  
“Wow, already?” Summer giggled. “And I thought _I_ was feeling the need. Come on, Weiss. Cum for me. Cum inside my titties.”  
  
That was the kind of request it was impossible to refuse. Weiss groaned, forcing her eyes to stay open as she felt the pleasure building and building inside of her. Summer looked so hot like this, on her knees, in pristine, slutty lingerie. There was no way for Weiss to hold out for long.

 

Weiss came and came, her dick pulsing inside of Summer’s cleavage. Summer moaned in happiness, as semen started to flow over the top of her breasts. Weiss was cumming so much, and it felt so good. She gasped for air as she watched her older lover getting marked with her cum. And as good as her orgasm felt, it was made sweeter by knowing that Summer was feeling good as well. Not climatic good, but Weiss was familiar enough with Summer’s body to know how much she was enjoying this on an earthly, physical level.

 

“I’m probably going to have to wash this,” Summer said teasingly, patting her bra. “Maybe I’ll just have to go home with my bra and my panties in my purse.” Her eyes were dancing as she teased Weiss. “Would you do that to poor old me?”

 

Weiss licked her lips, trying to decide if a Summer wearing that lingerie or a Summer not wearing anything but the sundress was a hotter thought. It was impossible to decide. Although, given Summer’s breast size, she was sure that Summer would choose to wear something that would give her support.

 

Weiss’s dick stirred to life again, as she stared at Summer’s smile. Summer’s grin only grew wider as she looked down at Weiss’s cock, and then back up at her.

 

“Oh my, still feeling excited, huh?” Summer asked, slowly turning around and shaking her hips from side to side. “I wonder how we can deal with that?”  
  
Weiss had an idea. She stood up, and grabbed Summer’s shoulders. Then she pushed forward, bringing Summer down to her knees, Weiss on top of her. Summer gasped as she fell, then giggled as Weiss landed on top of her. Summer pushed her rear backwards, rubbing it against Weiss’s crotch.

 

“Well, well, well,” Summer said, sliding her silk-covered ass against Weiss’s hard shaft. “Are you going to treat a poor, defenseless, pregnant woman like this?”  
  
That was Weiss’s plan, yes. The thought of getting to take Summer’s ass one more time was a heady, heady feeling, one that Weiss couldn’t possibly resist. Weiss pulled the rest of her clothes off, and slid Summer’s panties down her legs, revealing Summer’s pale, beautiful, large rear. It was as glorious a sight as ever. Especially with the shiny lube around her asshole. Obviously Summer had been expecting some fun before she ever even knocked on Weiss’s door.

 

“Summer,” Weiss rasped, letting her hands sink into Summer’s rear. “Damn, Summer.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking, too,” Summer said cheerily. “But how about we cut the talk, and you get to fucking me? I have _needs_ , you know.”

 

Weiss nodded jerkily. She grabbed her cock and positioned it against the entrance to Summer’s asshole. She paused for a moment, remembering all the wonderful times she had spent with Summer like this. And how long it was going to be until she got to feel it again.

 

Then Weiss pushed forward, sliding into Summer’s rear. Both of them groaned. Weiss grabbed onto Summer’s hips again, feeling the hot, clenching tightness. That was a feeling she never tired of.

 

Weiss started thrusting, driving herself into Summer. Summer’s ass spread apart in front of Weiss’s shaft, letting her sink deeper and deeper inside. Summer groaned, tossing her head back.

 

“Damn, I’m going to miss this,” Summer said. “But I better not be missing it for long, understand?”  
  
“Sure, Summer,” Weiss said, focusing more on just how deeply she could drive herself into Summer’s ass.

 

“I mean it, Weiss,” Summer said, starting to purr as she said the words. “When I was pregnant with Ruby,” Summer shivered and looked over her shoulder, smiling, “I got _horny_. Tai could barely keep up with me. I wanted sex all day, every day.” Summer wiggled her hips from side to side, making Weiss’s cock shift around inside of her. “You better train your stamina up during this break, sweety. Because I’m going to have _needs_ when we get back together.”

 

Weiss wasn’t certain if she should be scared or aroused. A Summer that could get even hornier then she was now? One that needed even more sex to get through the day? Weiss wasn’t certain if she would be able to _survive_ that. On the other hand, what a way to go.

 

“I’ll do my best, Summer,” Weiss said, rubbing her thumbs over Summer’s skin. “I’ll make sure you won’t be unsatisfied.”  
  
“Hhm, I’m sure,” Summer said, turning her head back and pushing against Weiss’s shaft. “You’re almost as much of a horndog as I am, after all.”  
  
Weiss couldn’t really deny that. Not when it felt so good to be inside Summer’s rear. And not when she was already planning how else she was planning to fuck Summer _today_.

 

Weiss picked up speed, burying herself deep inside of Summer. Summer’s ass always felt so good. There was just nothing else in the world like it. Weiss could fuck it and fuck it and fuck it, and not get tired of the tight, clenching feeling wrapped around her shaft.

 

And Summer loved it too, Weiss could tell. Her mature lover’s breathing was getting shallower and shallower, coming in short, sharp pants as Summer buried herself on Weiss’s cock. Weiss let go of Summer’s hip and ran her hand along Summer’s skin, underneath her to Summer’s crotch. She was soaking wet there, her arousal seeping through her panties in a shameful, wonderful display.

 

Weiss was feeling pretty good herself. Her arousal was growing inside of her faster then she could possibly have expected. She couldn’t decide if it was from Summer’s exciting, slutty lingerie, or if knowing that Summer was pregnant was some kind of huge turn-on. Either way, Weiss was loving the tight hole wrapped around her shaft.

 

“Weiss,” Summer moaned, shivering with her entire body. “I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum because of you fucking my ass.”  
  
“Cum, Summer,” Weiss said, her voice harsh and high-pitched. “Cum for me, cum because of my cock.”

 

Summer did, moaning and squealing as she came. It was a wonderful feeling, as Summer’s ass squeezed down around Weiss. Weiss gasped, stars going off in front of her eyes as she came as well.

 

Weiss fell forward, driving Summer to the ground as well as she came. Her twitching, pulsing cock shot jet after jet of semen deep inside Summer’s rear. Summer moaned, and Weiss joined her, gasping in pleasure at the wonderful feelings that were filling her up.

 

The two of them laid there for a while, panting and recovering from the mutual orgasms that had swept through them. But both Summer and Weiss were feeling far too fired up to stay there for long. If this was going to be the last time the two of them had together for a while, then Wiess wanted to make certain that both she and Summer felt as absolutely good as possible.

 

Pulling of Summer’s ass, Weiss crawled up around to Summer’s front. Summer smiled as she saw Weiss, and ran a hand down her cheek.

 

“Up for another round?” Summer asked, rising to a sitting position.

 

“At least,” Weiss said, slowly standing up and extending a hand towards Summer.

 

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Summer said, hopping into Weiss’s embrace. Quite literally, as she wrapped her legs around Weiss’s waist, leaving the slender Schnee to support the both of them.

 

Weiss squeaked, and quickly grabbed Summer’s rear. Summer liked this position, but Weiss was _always_ worried that her arms would give out and that she would drop Summer. And Weiss was especially worried that would happen while her dick was buried inside of Summer. That would _not_ be fun.

 

“Come on, come on, come on,” Summer urged, grinding her body against Weiss’s. “My pussy _needs_ you, Weiss. I won’t be able to take inside it for long, so I’m going to want you to fuck it as much as you can while we’ve got the chance, understand?”

 

“Of course,” Weiss said, adjusting her hips to try and get her cock resting against Summer’s lower lips as one hand pulled aside her panties. “It’s a good thing you can cum from your ass.”

 

“It’s one of my better traits,” Summer said, laughing. Then her laughter was cut off as Weiss entered her pussy. “Oh, _Weiss_.”  
  
The way Summer said that sent a shiver down Weiss’s spine. She wanted to hear more of that sound, even though her back and shoulders were already starting to protest form holding up a woman so much heavier then herself. Weiss gritted her teeth and drove her hips as far forward as she could, impaling Summer as much as she could on her cock.

 

And Summer wasn’t just being held by Weiss, waiting to be fucked. She was participating all on her own, using her grip on Weiss’s shoulders to drive herself up and down. There was a huge, blissful smile on her face as she slid up and down Weiss’s shaft, as if she was feeling the most wonderful pleasure in the world.

 

Weiss’s hands kneaded Summer’s ass, squeezing the large, soft cheeks. Summer moaned and cooed as Weiss did so, and as she lifted herself up and down along Weiss’s shaft. Weiss’s gaze kept on flicking down to Summer’s breasts, watching them bounce, and seeing the stiff nipples capping each one of them. Oh, how she wished to lean down and take one of them in her mouth, sucking on it. Maybe even encouraging the milk production to start early.

 

But Weiss was being pushed to her limits just standing up. She hoped that Summer didn’t want to stay in this position for too long, because there was no way Weiss could manage it.

 

Luckily, it seemed that Summer was _really_ turned on. She was panting and moaning and groaning, and her inner folds were so _wet_ around Weiss. It felt amazing as Weiss’s dick slid in and out of her, filling Summer up again and again.

 

“Come on, Weiss,” Summer moaned. “Give it to me. I can take it, I want everything you can give me.”

 

Weiss did her best to reply, her hands squeezing down on Summer’s rear as her cock slid deep inside Summer’s pussy. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and her body was starting to tremble. But it would all be worth it if she could make Summer cum like this.

 

And, miraculously, Weiss managed to do just that. Summer straightened in Weiss’s gasp, her head tilting back to look at the ceiling. Weiss had gotten very familiar with the choking little sound Summer could make sometimes as she came, and she was hearing it right now.

 

And even if she didn’t hear that, the way Summer squeezed down around Weiss’s cock was enough of a clue all on its own. It felt wonderful, Summer’s well-developed muscles kneading Weiss’s cock just like she was kneading Summer’s ass. It was enough to make Weiss cum as well.

 

Weiss groaned as she shot her cum deep inside Summer’s pussy. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders, even as her knees buckled. She gasped for breath, before Summer leaned forward and kissed her, smashing her lips against Weiss’s. The two of them kissed for a long while before being forced to separate.

 

“One more time,” Weiss gasped as she sank to her knees. “I can go for one more time.”

 

“Total?” Summer asked, laughing. “How disappointing.” She ran her hands along Weiss’s cheeks. “But I could do with a break soon, too.”

 

Weiss gently laid Summer on the floor, looming over her as much as such a short woman could. Summer looked _ravishing_. Not a word Weiss often used, but one that was completely appropriate at the moment. Summer looked even hotter now then when they had started.

 

Weiss grabbed her wet dick in one hand and slowly slid it into Summer’s pussy again. She could feel her cum inside Summer, coating her walls. That just made it easier to slide in and out of her wet folds. And it felt so, so good.

 

“Oh, Weiss,” Summer moaned, clutching tightly to her younger lover. “Yeah, just like that. Fuck me again, fuck me _harder_.”

 

Weiss could manage that. As she was drawn down by Summer’s hands, her hips picked up the pace, slamming into Summer again and again. Soon, their bodies were pressed together, lips locking in passionate kisses as they fucked.

 

Summer was twisting around underneath Weiss, her legs locking behind Weiss’s back and her body heaving around. The look on her face was one of such honest, pure excitement that Weiss felt herself getting even more turned on then she already was. This was it, the best feeling in the world as she fucked Summer as hard as she could.

 

Weiss could feel Summer’s fingernails digging into her back. She was probably going to have scratches from this. And Weiss didn’t care. So long as she kept feeling this good, with Summer wrapped around her, nothing else mattered.

 

“Oh, Weiss, I’m going to miss this,” Summer moaned. “I love you, I love you, I don’t want to leave you.”

 

“Yeah,” Weiss groaned as she shoved herself deep into Summer’s pussy. “I love you too, Summer.”

 

Weiss’s head was whirling as she slid in and out of Summer. The older woman felt so good, looked so good, sounded so good. Summer was making her feel so good, and Weiss was doing her best to make Summer feel good as well.

 

Weiss grabbed Summer’s breasts, feeling the warm, soft skin underneath the skimpy silk. Her hands sank into them, feeling the stiff nipple on each of them. Summer moaned, and Weiss could almost _see_ the hearts hovering around her head as Weiss teased her breasts while fucking her pussy.

 

“Weiss, oh- Weiss!” Summer called out, in a loud, clear voice.

 

Weiss moaned as Summer squeezed down around her in orgasm. She could feel Summer’s pussy tightening, holding fast and refusing to let go. It was such a great feeling, one that Weiss couldn’t get enough of.

 

Well, until she came, at least. And the feeling of Summer cumming was enough to make Weiss cum, just like usual. It was wonderful to cum so soon after her lover, Weiss thought. It was probably the best feeling in the world.

 

Both Weiss and Summer moaned as Weiss came inside Summer for the second time in the day. Weiss felt drained, as if all the cum left in her body was getting pumped into Summer’s pussy. It was an intense, _needy_ sensation, and one that still felt so good.

 

Summer’s grip tightened around Weiss as she was stuffed with cum for the third time in one morning, her arms and legs squeezing down tightly around Weiss’s slender body. Weiss buried her face in the crock of Summer’s neck and shoulder, gasping for air as the pleasure ran through her. And then, finally, slowly, it stopped.

 

Weiss rolled off of Summer, and then pressed herself against Summer’s side. Her brain was so filled with the aftereffects of pleasure that she couldn’t think of anything to say, and just wrapped an arm around Summer in a tight hug. Summer returned the gesture, the two of them holding each other close.

 

They stayed there for a while. Not saying anything, just enjoying the closeness of each other’s company. Weiss’s heart slowly stopped going so fast, and, with her head on Summer’s chest, she could hear the older woman’s heart slowing as well. It was wonderful to listen to that steady beating.

 

“I really should get dressed,” Summer said finally, sounding as if she was saying she should walk across a bed of nails.

 

“Do you have to?” Weiss asked, assuring herself that she wasn’t whining. “Can’t we stay like this for a bit longer?”

 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Summer answered, leaning down to plant a kiss on Weiss’s lips. “But I’ve got to go schedule a doctor’s appointment. I’m going to have to take good care of this baby.” Summer rested her hand on her stomach for a moment before starting to grab at her clothes.

 

Sighing heavily, Weiss started to do the same, but moving at a much slower pace. Summer was completely dressed, twitching her sun dress back into position by the time Weiss had gotten her bra and panties back on. Weiss thought Summer looked almost as good wearing that light sundress as she did in her lingerie. Especially because Summer was standing in front of the window, and the dress was very thing. Weiss could see the outline of Summer’s body through her clothes and it was a _sight_.

 

“Come here, Summer,” Weiss said, extending her arms.

 

Summer didn’t hesitate for a second before almost skipping into Weiss’s arms. She eagerly returned the hug and planted a firm kiss on Weiss’s lips. Weiss could feel her cock start to harden as she was pressed up against Summer’s body.

 

Weiss was considering if she should keep on kissing Summer or move on to groping her when she heard some sounds. And they weren’t coming from her or Summer. They were coming from the front door.

 

It was like a bucket of ice water had been poured down the back of Weiss’s neck. Her head snapped around to the front door, which was already opening. All of a sudden, her nightgown was impossibly far away.

 

Weiss tried to step out of Summer’s hug, but the older woman’s arms stayed in place. She pulled again, and slipped out of Summer’s arms, barely able to see the door opening behind Summer’s body. Summer had turned to look at the front door as well.

 

The front door swung open, and Ruby stepped through, with a large beaming smile on her face. One hand was behind her back, out of view. There wasn’t a trace of the tears and worry that Weiss had seen when Ruby left a few hours ago.

 

“Weiss, I found-“ Ruby’s cheery call stopped immediately as she saw Summer. “Mo- Su-“ Ruby’s lips worked noiselessly for a second. “What are you doing here?” Ruby’s tone was flat and hard, without a hint of the joy that had been filling her voice not even five seconds ago.

 

Summer didn’t say anything. From the lines of tension in her back, Weiss could tell that Summer was feeling just as surprised and shocked as Weiss (and Ruby) was feeling. And, very soon now, Ruby was going to see Weiss standing behind Summer, since she was only partially eclipsed by the older woman’s body.

 

“Well?” Ruby asked harshly, a hateful tone in her voice. “I told you I didn’t want to see- Weiss?”

 

Ruby had taken a few steps forward, her hand coming out from behind her back to wave around. Weiss could see a small box clutched firmly in her hand. And now Ruby could see Weiss in turn, wearing only her underwear and standing close to her mother. And maybe she could even see Weiss’s erection, her shaft sticking out of her panties.

 

“Weiss?” Ruby repeated, her voice suddenly sounding small, empty and lost. “What’s going on?”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Snow in Summer Chapter Eleven**

“What’s going on, Weiss?” Ruby asked, looking at her girlfriend.

 

Weiss just stared back at her, her mouth opening and closing. Ruby’s hand was still wrapped around the box she had been looking for. Ruby’s face looked _empty_ , like there was barely anything going on behind it.

 

Weiss could feel goosebumps forming along her nearly naked body. Both Ruby and Summer were looking at her. Weiss wanted to look at Summer in turn, for some moral support, but she couldn’t turn her head away from Ruby.

 

“Ruby, I can explain,” Weiss said, holding her hands out, and her voice quavering in the middle of her sentence.

 

A sick feeling was spreading in Weiss’s stomach as she tried to think of a way to explain this. Fuck, why did this have to happen now? Why not later, when Weiss could have planned a bit more?

 

“It’s, um, it’s not exactly what you think,” Weiss said, wishing she had at least gotten her shirt on. “You see, um,” she nervously licked her lips and glanced at Summer.

 

“Weiss and I,” Summer said, catching the silent plea in Weiss’s eyes, “we’ve been meeting each other-.”

 

“Shut up!” Ruby yelled, looking at her mother with a sudden expression of virulent anger appearing on her face. “Weiss?” Ruby asked, turning her head back to her girlfriend. There was a swirling mix of emotions in her voice that Weiss couldn’t decipher.

 

“Yes, Ruby?” Weiss asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. She had been _trained_ for times like this.

 

“All those times,” Ruby said, her voice leaden, “all those times you were gone. You were with- _her_ , weren’t you?”

 

Ruby wasn’t looking Weiss in the eyes. Instead, her gaze was fixed on the apartment floor. Even though a few yards separated Weiss and Summer from Ruby, Weiss could see Ruby’s shoulders rising and falling, and her hand tightly wrapped around the velvet-covered box.

 

“Yes, I was,” Weiss replied. “But, Ruby, I didn’t mean-.”

 

“You were ch-cheating on me, weren’t you?” Ruby said, in the same low, heavy tone. “With _her_.”

 

“Well, yes,” Weiss replied, “but I wouldn’t call it-“ Weiss realized what she was about to say and shut up, not willing to make the situation even worse, somehow.

 

Ruby stayed quite for a moment, still looking at the floor. Weiss could hear her breathing, and saw Ruby’s shoulders rise and fall. The box she was holding in one hand dropped to the floor, landing on its side. Just as Weiss was about to walk across the living room and hug Ruby, Ruby moved.

 

And she moved _quick_. Ruby dashed around the end of the couch, screaming at the top of her voice. Weiss didn’t even have time to flinch before Ruby hit Summer, knocking her mother to the floor with Ruby on top of her.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Ruby screamed at the top of her voice, directly into Summer’s shocked face. “You, you homewrecker!”

 

Weiss gaped in astonishment as Ruby punched Summer right in the face, balling her hands up into fists. Weiss’s mind was completely, perfectly blank as she watched Ruby punch Summer again and again. She couldn’t think of a thing to do as Ruby’s punched Summer, punched the floor, wildly flailed at anything in reach.

 

“You, you,” Ruby spluttered, shouting so loudly that Weiss couldn’t even hear what Summer was trying to say. “Wasn’t Dad enough for you? Huh? Why couldn’t you,” Ruby reared up, glaring down at Summer with an inferno in her eyes, “just, just, FUCK YOU!”

 

Ruby punched Summer in the side of her stomach, her small fist sliding off of Summer’s torso. That finally got Summer to react. Her hand whipped out and slapped Ruby alongside the face as she pushed herself up, making Ruby slide off of her.

 

“Don’t touch the baby!” Summer roared, glaring at her daughter. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

Ruby didn’t show the slightest sign of hearing what her mother had said. Instead, she just kept on trying to punch Summer, her limbs flailing wildly. A red handprint was already forming on her cheek, and tears were running down her face as she screamed at Summer.

 

Finally, Weiss realized that she needed to do something. She stumbled forward, hands raised, trying to pull the two of them apart.

 

“Ruby, Summer, please,” Weiss begged, trying to get in between them. “Please, you’ve got to stop this!”

 

Weiss was worried that the two Rose women were going to seriously hurt each other soon. But try as she could, Weiss was just too small and weak to pull them apart. She uselessly tugged on Ruby’s arm, trying to pull the smaller girl away from her mother.

 

Ruby and Summer fell to the floor, screaming and clawing at each other. Weiss was almost brought down with them. Both Summer and Ruby were screaming at each other at the top of their voices, neither listening to the other. Ruby was wailing about Summer, Weiss, and her father, while Summer was threatening her daughter about what she would do if the child inside her was hurt, along with demands that Ruby grow up and stop being so childish.

 

“What the hell’s going on here?”

 

Weiss turned at the unexpected voice. Yang was in the doorway, looking at the scene with a flabbergasted expression. Her hand was still on her key to the apartment. Blake was right behind her, holding a box. Both of them looked at Ruby and Summer rolling around on the floor with matching expressions of absolute shock. It would have been comical, in another time and place.

 

“Yang, help,” Weiss demanded, pointing down at the two Roses. “They’re going to kill each other!”

 

Yang staggered forward, blinking hard as she bumped against the couch. In just a few seconds, she managed to pull Ruby and Summer apart, interposing her large, muscular body in between them. Almost instantly, Ruby buried her face into Yang’s shirt and started crying. Summer took a few steps back, looking from Yang to Weiss to Blake, who was still standing in the open doorway, her jaw slack.

 

“What’s going _on_?” Blake asked. “Out in the hall it sounded like someone was being murdered!”

 

Weiss looked at Blake, her mind a spinning haze as she tried to cope with everything that had happened in the past five minutes. She felt terribly off-balance, like the slightest nudge could send her spinning out of control. And she was still only wearing a bra and panties in front of four people, she realized.

 

Mechanically, Weiss knelt down and grabbed her nightgown. She slid into it, her mind whirling as she tried to think of a satisfactory response. She looked around the room.

 

Blake was still near the front door, though she had closed it behind her. She was still holding onto the large box as she looked at Yang and Ruby. Ruby was still crying into Yang’s shirt, her arms wrapped around her sister’s broad torso. Yang was rubbing the back of Ruby’s head, her liliac, bleary eyes staring down at the top of Ruby’s head. And Summer had backed up until she was almost pressing her back against the outer wall of the apartment.

 

“I,” Weiss said, her voice shaking as she tried to get herself under control, “I was talking with Summer when Ruby came back home.”  
  
Weiss started walking towards Summer, who glanced gratefully at her. The older woman took a few steps forward and wrapped her arm around Weiss’s shoulder.

 

“Weiss,” Ruby muttered, looking at Weiss with a single, tear-filled eye.

 

“She, well, she didn’t react very well to seeing Summer here,” Weiss said, aware that she was, at best, slanting the truth. But she couldn’t stop herself from justifying and explaining what had happened to Blake and Yang. “She snapped at.”

 

“You fucking liar,” Ruby snarled, her features drawn into a hateful grimace. She pushed herself away from Yang and took a step towards Weiss and Summer, raising her hand in a fist. Yang caught her before she could get very far. “You were fucking her behind my back!”

 

“Is that true?” Blake asked, amber eyes narrowing as she frowned at Weiss.

 

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Summer said, her voice far calmer than Weiss’s, though still slightly unsteady. “But we have been seeing each other for almost a month now.”

 

“You’ve WHAT?” Yang bellowed, looking almost as angry as Ruby did. Then she winced and rubbed her forehead. “Seriously, Weiss? You’ve been sleeping with my mom?”

 

Weiss gave a one-shouldered shrug. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, straightening her back as she did so. She could feel beads of nervous sweat breaking out on her forehead as she looked at the three other women looking at her, with various degrees of anger on their faces.

 

“Yes, I helped Summer move into her apartment at the end of last month,” Weiss replied, her voice as calm and level as she could make it, as if she was talking to her father. “And yes, we did start to have sex then.” Weiss stared straight ahead, not meeting anybody’s gaze.

 

“What?” Blake asked, shaking her head back and forth as if she was trying to deny what she was hearing. “For how long since then? How? _Why_? Weiss, why would you do this?”

 

Weiss _really_ didn’t want to answer that last question. Saying that she slept with Summer over and over again because she had a crush on the older woman as a teenager made her sound like the bad guy here. And Weiss was just trying to make Summer happy, obviously.

 

“We’ve been with each other often since then,” Weiss answered, choosing an easier question. “There was never any reason to tell you, though.”  
  
“Never any reason?” Ruby asked, staring at Weiss with empty, broken eyes. “You didn’t think-?”

 

Ruby stared down at the floor, not even crying. It was disturbing, and Weiss wanted to go over and comfort her girlfriend. But she didn’t think Ruby would want that right now, so she focused on the other women in the room. Blake was looking at her with a look of steely contempt, her eyes hard shards in her face. And Yang, Yang looked like a volcano ready to blow. A red flush was literally creeping down her face, spreading to her neck as she looked at Weiss and Summer.

 

“Often, huh?” Yang growled, her shoulders tensing as she stared at Weiss. “How often, Weiss? Like when I came over yesterday? Was that _Ruby_ I saw with you?”  
  
Weiss didn’t answer that. She just stared at Yang, swallowing heavily. And that was answer enough. With a bestial snarl, Yang surged forward, raising a massive fist high into the air. Weiss backed up, feeling fear suddenly pounding through her veins. Ruby might not have been big or strong enough to hurt Summer. But Yang was buff, someone who worked out every day. A single punch from her could break bones.

 

“Now, come on, Yang,” Weiss said, holding her hands up and shaking her head. “You don’t want to do this.”

 

Weiss darted to the side, putting more room at her back. Yang swung anyway, her large fist passing through the air half a foot in front of Weiss. Weiss could feel the air displaced by the blow. Even though Weiss was starting to feel afraid for her life, she still noticed that Yang wasn’t moving nearly as quickly and surely as she normally would. Weiss also found herself getting angry at how Yang was treating her. The two of them had known each other since childhood!

 

“You lied to my fucking face,” Yang growled, still stalking towards Weiss as the smaller girl steadily backed up. “I asked you and you said it was my _sister_ you were with!”  
  
“Well, what was I supposed to say?” Weiss said, hopping over the back of the couch to put more distance between her and those large, strong hands. “Why should I have told you about me and Summer?”

 

Yang clambered up onto the couch as well, swinging a leg over the back of it. She lashed out with one hand towards Weiss. Weiss ducked to the side, and then, feeling a spiteful imp inside her rage at how her friend was taking this, swung back.

 

Weiss wasn’t very strong. Even Ruby was stronger, from working on her motorcycle. But Yang was off-balance enough that Weiss’s small, sloppily-formed fist, was still enough to catch her in the shoulder and knock her back off the couch.

 

“Fuck!” Yang swore as she toppled backwards, barely catching herself in time to stop herself from crashing onto the floor.

 

“I’m sorry!” Weiss said, wincing as she looked over the back of the couch. “I didn’t- you need to calm down, Yang!”

 

Yang looked up at her, eyes dark with rage. She levered herself to her feet, shoulders hunching forward. Before she could take a step, though, Ruby stepped in.

 

“No, Yang,” Ruby said in a choked voice as she wrapped her arms around one of Yang’s. “She’s not worth it.” Ruby shot Weiss a look that said otherwise.

 

“Please calm down, Yang,” Blake chimed in, still absurdly holding onto the box she was carrying. “Weiss,” Blake shot Weiss an unfriendly look, “is right. Hurting her won’t help anything.”

 

Yang snorted, her nostrils flaring as she glared at Weiss, before turning her head to look at her mother-in-law. Finally, she shook her head, long blonde hair fanning out. She shrugged Ruby’s arm off of her and stomped over to Blake. Her foot connected with the small box on the floor and sent it spinning off towards Ruby.

 

“God damned hangovers,” Yang muttered underneath her breath. Then she wheeled around on her heel and looked at Summer. “So, _Mom_ , why did you decide to pop over here today, huh? Wanted to do it on Ruby’s bed with her girlfriend?”

 

“That’s no way to talk to your mother, Yang,” Summer said frostily, drawing herself up. “And I don’t need a reason to visit.” She glanced at Weiss, her eyes asking a question.

 

Weiss could tell what that question was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she let it out and nodded, giving Summer permission to tell them.

 

“But I did come here to tell Weiss that I’m pregnant with her child,” Summer continued, staring Yang in the eyes.

 

There was dead silence in the room for a minute. Ruby, Blake and Yang all stared at Summer, with varying degrees of shock and anger. Ruby was the first one to break the silence.

 

“T-that’s not true,” Ruby stammered, her voice a mixture of sorrow and anger. “Ri-right, Weiss? She, she’s lying again.” Ruby turned to look at Weiss, taking half a step towards her and raising her arms. “Te-tell me she’s lying, Weiss.”

 

Weiss remained silent. She was feeling so nervous she thought she was going to throw-up. She wanted to wipe those tears away from Ruby’s eyes, just like she had many times before. But there was no way she could bring herself to get close to Ruby right now.

 

With an inarticulate scream of rage, Ruby wheeled around and went for Summer again. She only managed to get a few feet before Yang grabbed her, wrapping her up in a tight, unbreakable hug.

 

“No, Ruby!” Yang shouted, even as Ruby screamed insults at her mother. “You were right, Rubes! Hurting Summer isn’t going to be any better than me hurting Weiss, okay?”

 

Ruby kept on shouting at Summer for another thirty seconds, reaching out and trying to claw at her. Then she broke down crying again, only held up by Yang. Yang turned her head to glare at Weiss.

 

“Well, Weiss? What the hell was so wrong about my sister that you wanted to go fuck our mother?”

 

“I was responsible,” Summer said suddenly, stepping forward from the wall. “It was all my doing.” She was talking quickly, and everyone in the room, even Weiss turned to look at her.

 

“I got Weiss drunk on the day she helped me move in,” Summer said, her eyes darting from Weiss to the other three women and back again. “I wanted some fun, and Weiss was right there. I got her drunk and took her to bed. Then once she was asleep I took some pictures and blackmailed her.”  
  
Weiss wasn’t certain if the others were going to believe this. Weiss, obviously, didn’t, but she hoped that it was only because she knew what had really happened that Summer’s quickly-spun story sounded so unlikely.

 

“And since then, that’s why we’ve been together,” Summer said, licking her lips and glancing back and forth. “I told Weiss that if she didn’t keep on having sex with me, I’d send the pictures to her father and to Ruby.”

 

Weiss thought she loved Summer even more than ever right now. She was throwing herself on her sword to protect Weiss, and give her a chance to get out of the trap. Weiss just wasn’t certain if she should take it or not. She loved Summer, after all, and a gesture like that shouldn’t go unrewarded.

 

“Well, Weiss?” Blake demanded, shooting the smaller girl an unimpressed look. “Is that true?”  
  
Weiss opened her mouth and then shut it again. She didn’t know what she should say. It felt so _wrong_ to turn on Summer now, to stab her in the back even though Summer was offering her the knife. But there was also Ruby.

 

Weiss glanced over at her girlfriend. Ruby was still in Yang’s arms, her crying slowing down as she stared up at Weiss with red-rimmed eyes. After all their years together, as both friends and lovers, could Weiss really say farewell to all of that? Wasn’t there a way for Weiss to have both Summer _and_ Ruby together?

 

Weiss looked down at the floor, trying to think, spurring her brain on. It was only after Blake shifted in the very top of her vision that Weiss realized that could look like a nod. Weiss froze, her eyes widening and her heart beating even faster inside her chest. Was that it? Was a single mistake going to be all it took to make Summer the bad guy here?

 

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, her voice wobbling so much Weiss could barely understand her. Weiss looked up at her girlfriend, seeing the tears filling her eyes. “Weiss, I,” Ruby paused, searching for words. “I, I can f-forgive you,” Ruby stammered, her voice rising and falling without rhyme or reason.

 

Ruby stepped forwards towards Weiss, and Yang let her go. Ruby knelt down and picked up the box from where it had been laying on the floor. She held it out in front of her like a talisman.

 

“Wiess, I know we can work past this,” Ruby said, her sounding like it would break in two from the weight she was putting on it. “ _We_ can have kids together, just, just like I always wanted,” Ruby took another stumbling step towards Weiss, tears spilling from her eyes. “If we just stick together, we can make things like they’re supposed to be.”

 

Weiss swallowed hard, watching Ruby teeter towards her. Ruby’s hand fumbled with the box, prying it open. Inside, Weiss could see a pair of unengraved silver rings with a small ruby set in each one.

 

“ _Weiss_ ,” Ruby moaned, sounding as if her heart was breaking. “Weiss, please.”

 

“Weiss,” Summer murmured under her breath, looking at the engagement rings as well.

 

Weiss didn’t know what to think. Marriage? To Ruby? It wasn’t exactly a surprise. On and off, through the years, Ruby and Weiss had talked about what married life would be like, joined with each other forever. And it had always sounded so _nice_ to Weiss, having her best friend, her first girlfriend, together by her side forever and ever. But now, now with Summer here…

 

Summer had Weiss’s _child_. Weiss had a duty towards Summer, even beyond the thrill she felt in her blood whenever she pictured the older woman. And the two of them went so well together. How could Weiss turn on Summer after everything they had done together in the past month?  
  
But Weiss had also known Ruby for even longer. Been _dating_ Ruby for even longer. And she loved Ruby, she really, really did. But now, when Weiss thought of who made her heart beat faster, she wasn’t certain that it was Ruby’s face who appeared in her mind’s eye.

 

The things Summer could do, the skills she had in bed, they were like nothing that Weiss had ever dreamed of. They left Ruby behind in the dust. And Summer was always ready for sex, she always had a new idea or position to try. While Ruby thought a blowjob was new and exciting. Sexually, there was just no comparison to be made between Summer’s rich, lush, well-developed and trained body and Ruby’s small, slender frame.

 

Weiss realized that she loved both Summer and Ruby. She really, truly did. She loved Ruby’s normal good cheer, her attentiveness, her quiet sense of humor. And she loved Summer’s sensuality, the way she didn’t let embarrassment slow her down, the experience she had in so many different areas of life. Weiss loved them both, and she desperately wanted to keep both of the Rose women in her life.

 

But if she had to choose between them, to pick one and only one…

 

Weiss started walking forwards. Ruby face lit up in a wide, teary smile and she opened her arms reaching out to hug Weiss.

 

And Weiss kept on walking right past her, towards Summer. She winced as she heard Ruby make a small sound behind her. But she kept herself moving, going towards Summer. Summer, who was also starting to smile, with none of the tears of Ruby.

 

Weiss passed right by Yang, within easy grabbing distance. And Yang let her pass, clutching her forehead like it was going to burst. Weiss could see a lilac eye staring at her through spread fingers.

 

It only took a few seconds for Weiss to reach Summer. But those seconds felt like years, and the few yards of floor felt like miles. Once she was there, Weiss turned around, facing the rest of the room.

 

The other three women were all looking at her. Blake looked both shocked and angry, her fingers tightening on the box she was still holding, making the material dent. Yang mostly just looked _angry_ , staring at Weiss levelly, her shoulders spread and her hands opening and closing at her sides.

 

And Ruby looked lost. Completely and utterly lost, as if she didn’t understand what had just happened. She had turned to watch Weiss walk by her, and her hand, still tightly clutching the box with the engagement rings, was half-lowered.

 

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” Weiss said, looking at Ruby, “but I have a duty towards Summer.” Weiss winced at how unromantic the words were, how they didn’t come close to encapsulating everything she felt about Summer. “There isn’t any blackmail. I didn’t get drunk, and Summer didn’t take advantage of me.” Weiss took a deep breath, forcing herself not to speak too quickly. “And I love her, just as much as I love you.”

 

Ruby twitched at that, a light finally entering her eyes. It wasn’t a light that Weiss liked seeing. Instead, Weiss shifted her gaze from Ruby, addressing the room as a whole.

 

“Summer and I…” Weiss trailed off, not certain what she was trying to say, “we’re going to be together from now on.”  
  
Weiss didn’t need to see Summer to tell how happy that made her. The older woman stood up a bit taller next to her, and laid a hand on Weiss’s shoulder.

 

Ruby, on the other hand, looked broken. Completely broken. Weiss _hated_ seeing her- her _ex_ -girlfriend like that, but Weiss had made her choice. It was too late to go back now, even if her reasoning had changed. And since it hadn’t it was clear that Weiss needed, _wanted_ to stay with Summer.

 

Ruby dropped to her knees, the box spilling from her hand and rolling underneath the couch. She started crying, even harder than before, great, ugly sobs. Yang kneeled down next to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug, crushing Ruby’s body against her.

 

Weiss swallowed. It was her fault Ruby was like this, even if Weiss thought Ruby should be showing a bit more spine. But the die had been cast. And Weiss wouldn’t make anything better for anyone by going over to comfort Ruby.

 

“Weiss,” Summer whispered in her ear. “We need to leave. We need to go _now_.”

 

Weiss opened her mouth to argue, to say that she was still dressed in nothing more than her underwear and her nightgown. But a look at Ruby and the others told Weiss that Summer was correct. She nodded firmly, only her heavy swallow betraying how nervous she suddenly felt.

 

Summer started towards the door, Weiss a half step behind her. She kept her chin held high, staring down Blake as the black-haired woman stood in the doorway. After a few steps, Blake finally gave way, stepping to the side. The look she gave both Weiss and Summer was full of venom, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Weiss did her best to ignore her and slid into her shoes by the front door.

 

For a moment, Weiss fought the urge to look behind her. She had lived here for years with Ruby, slowly making the apartment into a home for the two of them. But she had quite literally turned her back on all of it. There was no need for her to look at the photos on the wall, the couch they had bought, any of it. Weiss didn’t need to be tempted right now.

 

Weiss knew the chances of her seeing any of her possessions in this apartment again were slim. But she could deal with that. It was all stuff that she could buy again, after all. And she could make all new memories with Summer to replace the mementoes she was leaving behind.

 

“Weiss!” Ruby cried out from behind Weiss. Weiss paused, just for a second, before setting her jaw and opening the front door. Summer nodded her thanks and stepped out in front of Weiss. “Please, Weiss, don’t leave me!”

 

Weiss closed her eyes and stepped out of the apartment. She shut the door behind her, silencing Ruby’s wails. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Summer was standing across the hall from her. There was a mingled look of happiness and nervousness on her face as she looked down at Weiss.

 

“You did the right thing, Weiss,” Summer said, laying a hand on Weiss’s shoulder and smiling at her. “Trust me, you made the right choice.”  
  
Weiss nodded, forcing herself to believe that. It seemed that she could still hear Ruby’s cries from the other side of the door. But no. All the reasons she loved Summer were still there, staring her right in the face. She tried on a small smile, that slowly grew as she stared into Summer’s eyes.

 

“Come on, Weiss,” Summer said, taking Weiss’s hand. “Let’s go home.”


	12. Epilogue

**Snow in Summer Epilogue**

  
“And I left wearing a night robe,” Weiss said, laughing slightly. “I didn’t put a thing on the entire way back here.”  
  
Winter smiled, taking a sip of tea. She put the cup back down in the saucer and looked at her younger sister. She was wearing civilian clothes, even though Weiss thought her sister looked quite good in her uniform.  
  
“I suppose it was a good thing nobody posted pictures of that online. Father would not have been happy to see a photo of you on some tabloid’s website or front page.”  
  
Weiss’s smile became slightly less forced. If Winter could make commentary like that, then she wasn’t going to be ripping a long strip off of Weiss’s skin for embarrassing the family name like Weiss had feared. Of course, Winter was good enough at hiding her thoughts and feelings that she could still be _very_ upset with Weiss. Just not to the levels Weiss had worried about.  
  
Winter and Weiss were sitting at the dining bar in Weiss’s apartment. Weiss’s and Summer’s apartment, really. Though since Summer was out grocery shopping, it was just _Weiss’s_ apartment at the moment. Weiss felt guilty over not doing the shopping instead of Summer, but her girlfriend had insisted that even five months pregnant, she could still be out and about. And that Weiss should get to spend time with her sister.  
  
Weiss hadn’t protested _that_ hard, since Winter had gotten into town this morning, and would be leaving next morning. It had been the first time Weiss had gotten to see Winter face to face in ten months, and she didn’t want to waste a second of it. Especially since Weiss had a lot of (rather uncomfortable) things to tell her only sibling.  
  
And now she was looking at Winter as her older sister took another sip of tea. Her pale blue eyes were staring past the top of Weiss’s head, out into the middle distance. Weiss wondered if her sister even saw the winter streets outside the window she was looking at. And at what she was going to say.  
  
“I _am_ disappointed in you, Weiss,” Winter said after a moment of contemplation. “Very disappointed, actually.” She sighed heavily. “I expected better of you.” She caught Weiss’s eye. “I’m not going to say you’ve stained the Schnee name. But you have lived down to the family legacy.”  
  
Weiss winced at that. That was probably one of the more uniquely cutting remarks Winter could have made.  
  
“I had hoped that when you said you were going to a local college instead one of the… elite universities up north, that was a sign that you were managing to pull away from how our parents acted. I was really hoping that you’d be able to make the Schnee name into…” Winter sighed and shook her head. “Never mind. It wouldn’t be right of me to want you to do all of that when I wouldn’t.”  
  
Winter set her cup back down, hard enough a chime rang through the air and the tea inside the white cup sloshed from side to side. She sighed heavily, staring at Weiss. Weiss stared right back, her childhood training easily keeping her back straight and her shoulders firm.  
  
“There is something I’m glad about, though,” Winter said, smiling tiredly.  
  
“Yes, Winter?” Weiss asked, sounding far more formal than she liked with her sister.  
  
“You’re sticking it out. You really should have stuck it out with Ruby, but,” Winter said, a faint light of warmth entering her eyes, “I am proud that you’re taking responsibility and staying with Summer. Now that you’ve impregnated her and all.”  
  
“It’s not just duty,” Weiss said, flushing a bit as she thought of Summer. “It’s not even mostly duty. I really do love her, Winter. When we’re together…” The blush on Weiss’s cheeks darkened, and she felt a faint twinge of arousal in her lower belly as she thought about just what her and Summer did together. “It’s magical.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Winter said, leaning back in her chair. “Most people your age aren’t prepared for the responsibilities of raising a child. I’m glad to see that you’re stepping up to the plate and finishing what you started.”  
  
Weiss nodded. The thought of being a parent was… well, it was a bunch of things to Weiss. Exciting and scary and plenty more besides. But it was something she knew she had to do. And something she _wanted_ to do. The baby (Summer and Weiss had decided they weren’t going to find out the gender until it was born) was going to be quite the change in Weiss’s life. But one she was certain she could handle, with Summer by her side.  
  
“I’m here for you, Weiss,” Winter said, leaning forward and resting her forearms on the table. “As much as I can be. If you ever need advice or a shoulder to cry on, just let me know. And when I get recreational passes, I’ll come to visit you.”  
  
“Thank you, Winter,” Weiss said. “It will be great to see you. And thank you,” Weiss took a deep breath. “Thank you for not being so…” Weiss struggled with the right words to say what she was thinking. The right words that wouldn’t offend her sister. “Thank you for listening to me. All of my friends were also Ruby’s friends. I haven’t been…” Weiss thought better of saying that. “I needed someone who would listen to me and not get angry.”  
  
“You’re my sister, Weiss,” Winter said, reaching over and taking Weiss’s hand. “I can be, I _am_ disappointed in you. But you’re still my sister, and nothing’s going to change that. Family has to be there for each other. No matter what happens, I’ll always have time for you.”  
  
Weiss smiled gratefully. She wanted to reach over and give her sister a great big hug. Only knowing how Winter was about unexpected touching stopped her. Instead, she gave Winter the biggest, warmest smile she could muster.  
  
“I have to say, I’m a bit uncomfortable with you dating a woman who’s so much older than you,” Winter said, smiling back at Weiss. “I’m closer in age to you than I am to her, and we’re not all that close in age. Isn’t it a bit… odd, being intimate with someone who has such a greater wealth of life experience than you do?”  
  
“Not really,” Weiss said, mentally filing Winter’s words away as an indication that she _wasn’t_ involved with General Ironwood. “She has more than enough energy to keep up with me,” Weiss flushed suddenly, thinking about just _how_ Summer showed off that energy, time and time again. “A-and we love doing so much of the same things, we always have stuff to do.” And not all of those activities were even sex, either.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Winter said, nodding her head. “I suppose I’ll just have to get used to you dating a woman, who’s, what, twice your age?” Weiss nodded. Winter continued, looking over Weiss’s shoulder at the balcony. “I don’t really _know_ Summer, just from those times when I attended Ruby’s birthday parties with you. But she always did seem like a woman with plenty of energy.”  
  
“Oh, she is,” Weiss said, nodding, her cheeks coloring at the thought of how often they burned off that energy. “She isn’t letting her pregnancy slow her down.” Weiss frowned, the thought oddly connecting with one she had repeatedly worried over.  
  
“On a semi-related note,” Weiss said, biting her lip as she thought about how to phrase her concerns, “what do you think Father is going to do? Since I’m not married and I’ve gotten another woman pregnant.”  
  
“Marriage has never stopped Father before now,” Winter said, with a curl of her lip. “He certainly wouldn’t have any moral high ground to cast stones at you.”  
  
“Moral standing hasn’t been the deciding factor in… ever, I think,” Weiss pointed out. “And he always managed to have those affairs in other countries. But SDC headquarters is a thirty-minute drive from here. You can see it from the building’s roof.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure Father will have plenty to say to you about discretion and all that,” Winter replied. “But he won’t be able to _do_ anything, Weiss. I know you’re-“ Winter paused, stopping herself in the middle of her sentence. “He won’t be able to _do_ anything to you, Weiss. He _has_ to give SDC over to you, eventually. If he could have wiggled out of the marriage contract, he would have by now.”  
  
“Anyways,” Winter continued after a pause to collect her thoughts, “I’m sure he’s heard about it by now from _somewhere_. If he hasn’t called you back home to discuss it, I don’t think he’s going to.” Winter smirked, a hard, unpleasant expression. “He won’t be the head of SDC until he dies, after all, and he can’t afford to make you an enemy when you finally get the head office.”  
  
Weiss nodded, feeling somewhat relaxed by Winter’s words. The thought of getting called back to the Schnee mansion to face her father, it was the most common feature in her infrequent nightmares. But if Winter thought that wasn’t going to happen, then Weiss could feel calmer and more relaxed.  
  
Weiss sighed deeply, closing her eyes and breathing in and out. She opened them, looking at Winter. Winter was still sitting next to her at the bar, her fingers wrapped around the handle of her cup.  
  
“Thank you, Winter,” Weiss said, smiling at her older sister. “You’ve been a real help for me today.”  
  
“Of course, Weiss,” Winter said, lifting her cup to take another sip of tea. “As I said, you’re my sister. What couldn’t I do for you?”  
  
Weiss and Winter shared a smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Weiss running her sister’s words over in her mind, slowly letting herself believe them. After a while, she was able to accept them. Then Winter broke the comfortable, companionable silence.  
  
“So, Summer is pregnant,” Winter said, twisting around in her seat to look at Weiss.  
  
“Yes?” Weiss asked, wondering where this was going.  
  
A funny glint entered Winter’s eyes as she leaned back in the chair. A strange smile played on her lips, and Weiss could see, _feel_ an air of repressed excitement coming from her sister.  
  
“So what are you going to name the child?” Winter asked, tapping her fingers on the bar. “As a Schnee, they really should have a name starting with a W. But does Summer’s family have naming traditions?”  
  
“I, I really have no idea,” Weiss stammered, surprised at the sudden tangent. “We haven’t really talked about what to name them yet.”  
  
“You should,” Winter said, a determined note in her voice. “They’re going to have that name for the rest of their life, it should be a good one. Walter or Whitney, maybe. Or maybe they should have a summer theme. Hhm, fruit names would just be ridiculous…”  
  
Winter trailed off, speaking to herself in half-formed sentences. Weiss watched in shock. She could remember Winter fussing over babies every now and then, but this really was a whole new level for her sister.  
  
After a moment, Winter shook her head. She stood up, and without a word, walked over to the door. Weiss watched, feeling _very_ puzzled, as her sister opened up her purse and took out a medium-sized package. Winter turned back around and headed back for Weiss, a strange, eager light gleaming in her eyes.  
  
“Here, this is for you,” Winter said, thrusting the package at Weiss. “I bought it on the base commissary just before I left.”  
  
“Thanks, Winter,” Weiss said, still feeling puzzled as she opened it up. “Um, what is… it?”  
  
Weiss had answered her own question before she even finished asking it. She stared down at the collection of baby clothes, onesies in patriotic colors. She stared at it, before looking back up at her sister.  
  
“I know you’ll need a whole lot more, with diapers and all that,” Winter said, rubbing her hands together, “but this will help, won’t it?”  
  
Weiss gave her sister a strange look. This was, well, not what she was expecting. At all. Still, it was a nice gesture. Certainly better than anything she’d be getting from Father. And maybe Mother, depending on how the wine was treating her when she heard that Weiss had gotten another woman pregnant.  
  
“Um, yes,” Weiss said, rubbing the baby clothes between her fingers. “Thank you, Winter,” Weiss said, looking up at her sister’s face. “Seriously, thank you.”  
  
“Not at all,” Winter said, smiling back. “It’s going to be wonderful to have a niece or nephew around. Even if I won’t be able to see them as much as I’d like.”  
  
Weiss nodded slowly. The idea of Winter as the doting aunt… well, it wasn’t one that had _ever_ occurred to Weiss before. Sure, there had been the photos in her baby album of Winter holding an infant Weiss up and playing with her. But those had just been pictures, with no real memories to attach to them.  
  
Shaking her head, Weiss put the baby clothes on the counter. That was going to be something she’d have to think over later, that was for certain. Maybe Winter could get a posting that was closer to here.  
  
“I don’t really know Summer,” Winter said musingly, returning to her stool. “But I suppose I’ll have the chance to get to familiarize myself with her, won’t I?” She looked down at her half-empty cup of tea. “I hope I’ll like her.”  
  
“I’m sure you will,” Weiss said, smiling fondly. “She really is a wonderful woman.”  
  
Weiss fell silent, thinking about Summer. And about her sister. She was so, so glad that Winter was here for her. She _needed_ somebody to talk to, somebody besides Summer. And in the past few months, the list of people she _could_ talk to had gotten pretty thin. At least she still had her sister, for ever and ever.  
  
“On another note,” Winter said, a hint of doubt entering her voice, “how is Ruby doing? And all the rest of your friends?”  
  
Weiss flinched. Ah. _That_ topic. Not one that she really wanted to think on too closely, let alone talk about. But Winter deserved an answer.  
  
“I haven’t seen her since this summer,” Weiss said, staring straight ahead at the kitchen wall. “I’ve-.” Weiss stopped, not certain what she wanted to say or how to say it. “Can I get a few minutes? To put my thoughts in order?”  
  
“Of course, Weiss,” Winter said, waving her hand. “Take as much time as you need.”  
  
“Thanks,” Weiss muttered, slipping off of the stool and heading for the balcony.  
  
She opened it and stepped out into the winter air. It was like a slap to the face after being inside her warm apartment. Weiss shivered, looking out over the city. It was a clear, cloudless day, which only made the cold that much sharper. Below her, she could see cars crawling along the streets, and overhead, a jet left a contrail in the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful, though chilly sight.  
  
Weiss hadn’t seen Ruby since she had made her decision to stay with Summer. She hadn’t even called Ruby. And she hadn’t seen much of Blake or Yang, either. And over the last few months, her other friends, Pyrrha, Jaune, all of them, had stopped talking with Weiss.  
  
That hurt, especially because Weiss still had classes with them. But after even Nora got up and walked away after Weiss tried to talk with her, Weiss had taken the hint. And it still hurt less than Ruby, Yang and Blake.  
  
The last time Weiss had spoken to Yang, the large, blonde woman had told Weiss never to talk to her and Ruby ever again, or else Yang would do something violent, though she hadn’t been specific on the exact details. And she had only been stopped from carrying out those threats by Blake, the dark-haired girl managing to keep Yang calm, even as Ruby’s half-sister spit venom at Weiss. Weiss hadn’t pushed back, either, knowing just what Yang could do when she got mad.  
  
Instead, she had taken what few things of hers that hadn’t been broken or stained when thrown out of the apartment onto the ground below. If Ruby had been there, then Weiss hadn’t seen or heard anything from there. Honestly, Weiss wasn’t even certain if Ruby still lived at their old apartment. She thought Ruby might have gone to live with Blake and Yang for a time.  
  
Blake was somewhat better. She, at least, was willing to talk to Weiss, though when she did, she was cold enough she could have been taken for a Schnee. She said that since neither Yang or Ruby were in the right frame of mind to keep up on the news of their little sister (Blake was weirdly insistent that it was going to be a girl), she would have to take over for them. At least until Yang’s anger cooled enough to let her deal with a new sibling.  
  
Blake hadn’t been any help at all in regards to Ruby. The one time Weiss had brought the subject up, Blake had stiffened and gave Weiss a cold enough glare that Weiss had immediately dropped the subject. It had been stupid of her to bring it up, Weiss knew. Especially since she didn’t _need_ Blake to tell her about Ruby.  
  
Leaning on the balcony railing, Weiss fished her phone from a pocket. She stared down at the screen as she navigated the various menus and features. Finally, she found what she was looking for. A call that had been sent to Weiss at three A.M. yesterday. Weiss had only found out about it when she woke up and saw that there was a message in her phone’s answering machine.  
  
Weiss hesitated for a second before hitting Play. She stared out over the city as it begun to unspool.  
  
“ _Weiss_ ,” Ruby’s voice, tinny and faint in the wind, said, “ _Weiss, please, I miss you so much. I can’t stop thinking about you, about what I should have done differently_.” There was a pause for a moment. Out here, with the wind blowing by, Weiss couldn’t hear the crying she knew was there.  
  
“ _If only I had seen the signs_ ,” Ruby continued, her voice still choked up. “ _Maybe I should have spent more time with you, and gone to that poetry reading or something. I should have done something so that you’d still be here and I wouldn’t wake up all alone_ …”  
  
Now Weiss _could_ hear Ruby crying. She didn’t look down at the phone, and kept on staring out over the city. She had listened to this message half a dozen times since getting it yesterday, and it still wasn’t any easier to listen to.  
  
“ _No, you know what? No_ ,” now Ruby’s voice, still ugly and choked with tears, got harder as she spoke. “ _Why should I have done anything different? You’re the one who cheated on me! You’re the one who destroyed what we had! Fuck you, Weiss! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”_  
  
Weiss’s grip tightened on the railing as she kept on listening to the message. It felt _awful_ , listening to Ruby act like this, pouring her heart out and with Weiss not able to do a thing about it. Unless she could?  
  
“ _No, Weiss, I’m sorry_ ,” Ruby’s voice was weepy again, and Weiss could picture the fat tears rolling down her face as she spoke into her phone. “ _Please, baby, please come back to me. I need you, Weiss, I need you so bad_.” Weiss could hear Ruby breathing deeply. “ _Can’t we be together again? I, I won’t even say anything about, about her. Just_ ,” Ruby’s words here getting harder and harder to understand as she started crying again, “ _please don’t leave me.”_  
  
The message ended a few minutes after that, with nothing more than muffled crying to be heard. Weiss preemptively ended it, hitting the pause button. She stared down at her phone, her guts roiling around inside of her.  
  
This wasn’t the first message Ruby had left Weiss. It was the third, with the first one coming two months ago. Weiss had never answered a one, even when Ruby had called when Weiss was awake and by her phone. She just didn’t know what to _say_. She had no idea what Ruby wanted, or what was a good idea. And there was Yang to consider. If Yang found out that Weiss had contacted her sister… that could get ugly.  
  
But part of Weiss _still_ missed what she had had with Ruby. Even if she had something almost identical with Summer, Weiss still missed not waking up every morning to see her childhood friend sleeping next to her. She and Ruby really had been in love, doing so many wonderful things together. And even before they had fallen in love, their friendship had been wonderful, and had let Weiss grow as a person.  
  
Weiss ran her fingers over the balcony railing, wondering what she should do. Ruby wanted her back. All three of her messages shouted that in a loud, clear voice. And Weiss loved spending time with Ruby, and would love to get to do so again. Maybe even a romantic relationship. Summer hadn’t been opposed to that, once. Would she still be open for sharing Weiss with her daughter?  
  
Yes, probably, Weiss thought. And just having a phone call with Ruby couldn’t hurt anything. Well, it couldn’t hurt anything with Weiss and Summer. Ruby on the other hand… Sure, the incoherence of her message could be because it was sent at three in the morning. On the other hand, Ruby was up at three in the morning, crying over Weiss. Several months after they had broken up. Was hearing from Weiss really the best thing for Ruby?  
  
Weiss certainly hadn’t been that upset over breaking up with Ruby. Yes, there had been some bad nights, but after all this time, it was nothing more than a dull ache that Weiss only occasionally felt. So why was Ruby still so broken up over it? Weiss _knew_ Yang was still by her sister’s side, offering a ton of support just like always.  
  
Well, at least Weiss could get a better of idea of how Ruby was handling this if she talked to Ruby. Just a short little message, to see how she was doing during the day. That wouldn’t hurt anything.  
  
Weiss tapped out a text to Ruby and sent it. She breathed in and out, her body’s reactions finally catching up with her, the chills, the shakes, all of that. It was done. Now to see what would happen.  
  
And in the meantime, Winter was over. And Weiss should get back in to see her sister.  
  
Opening the door, Weiss relaxed as the warm air of the apartment washed over her. It felt _nice_ to step back inside her home. And it was even better because Summer was back as well.  
  
“Summer!” Weiss called out, smiling widely. “I’m glad you’re back!”  
  
“Thanks, Weiss,” Summer said, miming a kiss towards Weiss. “It’s good to be back. Real good,” she added, resting a hand on her swollen belly.  
  
Summer and Winter were working together to unload the grocery bags Summer had brought in with her. Weiss stepped up to help them, quickly putting everything away in its proper place. She loved the electric thrill she got when Summer and her hands brushed against each other.  
  
The groceries were put away in a matter of minutes. Summer and Weiss spent the whole time flashing smiles at each other. Weiss also noticed the amused glances Winter sent at her as her sister took over putting things on high shelves instead of Summer.  
  
“It’s getting kind of late,” Weiss said, glancing out the glass balcony door at the red sun, slowly setting. “You have any ideas for dinner?”  
  
“Actually,” Winter piped in before Summer could say anything, “if it’s alright with you two, I’ll make supper.”  
  
“Oh, could you, Winter?” Summer asked, sending Winter a warm smile. “That would be wonderful. I’m just not feeling up for it right now,” she patted her large stomach, jutting out from her torso. “And Weiss, well…” she laughed as Weiss flushed.  
  
“I know,” Winter said, nodding seriously. “Trust me, I know.”  
  
“It’s not like you’re any better!” Weiss exclaimed, her pride stung. “Mother banned us _both_ from the kitchen.”  
  
“Yes, but I’ve been living by myself,” Winter said calmly. Weiss was probably the only person who knew her well enough to see the amusement dancing in her eyes. “I’ve had to learn how to cook.” She smiled widely, making shooing gestures. “Go on, leave me to it. Go be with your girlfriend.”  
  
Weiss didn’t protest too hard about that. Though she thought she was going to have to make something more impressive for breakfast tomorrow than her usual meal of toast and fresh fruit. She grabbed Summer and walked arm in arm with her over to the couch.  
  
Summer sat down heavily, letting out a grateful sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. It took just long enough for her to decide to lay down on the couch instead of sitting on it that Weiss had started to sit down as well. Summer’s feet almost caught her in the thigh as the older woman swung around.  
  
“Man, am I glad to get off my feet, Weiss,” Summer said, reaching up to rub her belly.  
  
“The baby’s been active?” Weiss asked, perching on the side of the couch and resting her hand on Summer’s belly as well.  
  
“It’s like they don’t want to wait for the last trimester,” Summer said ruefully, looking down at her stomach. “That, or they have a future as a martial artist.”  
  
Weiss smiled, moving her hand in small circles around Summer’s belly. She still couldn’t really believe that this was happening. That inside of Summer was something, somebody, that Weiss had made.  
  
Weiss may not have had a great example of family love in her own childhood, but she was determined to leave her own parents in the dust when it came to raising her child. And she knew that with Summer helping her, they were going to raise a happy, beautiful son or daughter. There just wasn’t any other choice.  
  
“Can I?” Weiss asked, tapping the side of her head.  
  
Summer nodded, smiling. Weiss leaned to the side, pressing her ear against Summer’s pregnant belly. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the sounds of Winter banging around in the kitchen.  
  
“Umph!” Summer laughed, wincing at the same time. “They’ve guessed your there, Weiss. Did you feel your mommy?” Summer addressed her belly. “Did you know that Mommy Weiss is there?”  
  
Weiss could, just barely, just at the very edge of her hearing, pick up an irregular beat. She smiled, listening to her child moving around inside of her girlfriend. Weiss had never felt anything like this before the baby started moving around inside of Summer. It was a warm, wonderful feeling of love and devotion and care, greater than anything else Weiss could ever remember feeling.  
  
Weiss picked up Summer’s hand and softly stroked it, listening to the thumping of the child. Summer squeezed back, and Weiss knew that it she opened her eyes, she’d see a match of her expression on Summer’s face.  
  
Slowly, the sounds of movement died away. After a while longer, Weiss sat up, pressing her body close against Summer’s. There was a flush on her cheeks as she thought about just how lucky she really was.  
  
Weiss also noticed how Summer winced as the baby kicked against something or other. She leaned forward and ran her hand along Summer’s forehead. It came away with beads of sweat smeared on her palm and fingers.  
  
“Are you okay, Summer?” Weiss asked. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“Heh,” Summer grunted, shifting around a bit on the bed. “Not in front of your sister, at least. Is she going to be staying here for the night?”  
  
Weiss flushed as Summer’s crystal-clear innuendo washed over her. She licked her lips, glancing back at the kitchen. Winter was pulling food out of the fridge. Food she had just put in, in fact.  
  
“Yes, I said she could use the couch,” Weiss said, lowering her voice. “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, don’t be,” Summer said, shaking her head. She still sighed heavily and looked pretty mournful.  
  
“She’s a very heavy sleeper, though,” Weiss added, resisting the urge to look at Winter again. Sooner or later, Winter would see that, and Weiss didn’t want to answer any embarrassing questions from her older sister. “If we can just wait until ten or so, we won’t have a problem.”  
  
Summer nodded slowly, her frown turning into a smile. Weiss smiled in turn, feeling strangely aroused talking about this sort of thing when her sister was only a few yards away.  
  
Summer hadn’t been kidding all those months ago. She really did get horny when she was pregnant. In fact, horny was a bit of an understatement. It was a damn good thing Weiss kept herself in shape, because that was the only way she was able to keep up with Summer’s needs. And they really were needs. Weiss still had the message Summer had left on her phone when Weiss had been delayed at college. The sheer, burning, desperate _lust_ in Summer’s voice as she begged for Weiss to get back as soon as possible never failed to send a thrill through her.  
  
“I glad to hear that,” Summer said, squeezing down on Weiss’s hand and running her thumb in circles over Weiss’s wrist. “I’ve been feeling pent up all day.” She ran her other hand down Weiss’s back, fingers pressing down against Weiss’s sweater.  
  
“I’m glad for more than just that, really,” Summer said, her voice getting a bit moody as she stared up at the ceiling. Then she looked at Weiss and smiled. “Thank you, Weiss. Thank you for choosing to come and be with me. It means the world to me to have you here.”  
  
“Of course, Summer,” Weiss said, blushing. “How could I do anything else? You and me, it’s like we belong to each other.”  
  
Weiss slowly shifted her position until she was laying next to Summer, pressed against her older lover’s back. She draped an arm over Summer’s body, letting it dangle over her belly. She pressed her face against the back of Summer’s neck and breathed in, smelling the perfume, and beneath it, _Summer_. That was always a scent that got her excited.  
  
From her position, Weiss couldn’t help but see Winter. Her sister was elaborately ignoring the two of them as she made a meal. Weiss didn’t know what it was, but it sure smelled good. And Weiss hoped that Winter stayed distracted. She really didn’t want Winter to be examining her and Summer’s time together too closely. Especially if Summer decided to indulge her arousal.  
  
“You know, Weiss,” Summer said, twisting her head to catch a glimpse of Weiss, “winter’s coming on. It’s going to get colder and colder, especially with that big glass door.”  
  
“Yes?” Weiss asked, not sure where Summer was going with this.  
  
“Unfortunately,” Summer said in a tone that didn’t sound sad at all, “we’re going to have to do a whole lot of exercise to stay warm.”  
  
Summer pushed herself back, grinding her ass against Weiss’s crotch. Weiss squeaked, feeling her shaft stiffen inside her clothes. Her pale cheeks flushed once again. She nodded, feeling her chin brushing by Summer’s hair. There were all _kinds_ of ways she could see her and Summer exercising together. Even if the pregnancy restricted some of the most fun ways.  
  
“And you know,” Summer said in an amused voice, her smile written into every word, “I’m going to start lactating _way_ before the baby is born. My titties are going to get so _big_ and _swollen_.” Summer sighed theatrically. “I’m going to need to drain them somehow. I’m going to need a set of firm fingers squeezing down on my boobs, making the milk come dribbling and spraying out of me. And I know some women don’t like it, but I really did enjoy nursing Ruby.” She paused for a moment. “Before she started teething, at any rate.”  
  
Weiss felt as red as a tomato. Her penis was rock-hard inside her panties, digging into Summer’s rear. And she _knew_ her older lover, her _girlfriend_ , could feel it. And how much it amused Summer and turned her on.  
  
And the idea turned Weiss on as well. She could easily, easily picture her taking care of Summer, making certain that her girlfriend was comfortable. In all _sorts_ of ways.  
  
But Weiss could also picture what Winter would say if she saw Summer and Weiss getting frisky right in front of her. Weiss glanced over at her sister. And made a funny sound in the back of her throat as she saw Winter staring right back at her, her hands paused in the act of cutting up some vegetables.  
  
Weiss buried her face in Summer’s neck again. And after a few minutes, she could hear Winter start to chop the vegetables again, the clack of a knife coming down on a cutting board reassuring. There was no way Winter would be looking at the two of them using a knife right next to her hand. Not Winter.  
  
Weiss exhaled, the embarrassment slow to leave her. But still vanishing faster than her arousal. It was going to be kind of awkward getting up from behind Summer, given how tight her clothes were in the crotch all of a sudden.  
  
“Ah ha ha,” Summer giggled, reaching behind her to pat Weiss on the side. “Worried about the big bad sister catching you?”  
  
Weiss didn’t answer. Especially because it was clear that Winter was going to hear everything she had to say. Weiss loved her sister, but there were still things she didn’t want Winter to overhear.  
  
Like all the ways she loved Summer. Some of the ways, sure. Summer’s boundless energy, her good humor, her beauty, that wasn’t anything Weiss was ashamed to talk about. But Summer sexuality, the endless store of new ideas she had for her and Weiss to do, that just wasn’t something Weiss could talk about in front of her sister.  
  
And there were other things Weiss wasn’t quite ready to talk about to anyone at all. For one, she was going to become a _mother_ in just a few months. Her, Weiss Schnee, not even out of college yet, was going to have a kid with a woman almost twice her age. That was _scary_ , even if Weiss couldn’t think of anyone she would want to have in Summer’s place.  
  
Still, Weiss was a Schnee. She knew how to work hard, work long, to overcome challenges. And spending time with Summer, even raising a child, would be such a sweet challenge it was barely one at all. And with Winter around to help as much as she could, Weiss could feel securer about her future.  
  
It really was a whole new world that Weiss was stepping into. But all she could hope was that she would do her best. For her, for Summer and for their child.  
  
Weiss knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

Well, after almost a year, it's finally done. We've all had some... thrills along the way, haven't we? And while a sequel is possible, it probably won't happen for a while.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red and White Like Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210986) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)
  * [Warmer than a Softer Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440756) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)




End file.
